Never Midnight
by shutterbugdeb
Summary: Bella and Edward learn to adapt to being parents of a teenager, and a threat from an unlikely source. Lots of family time and fluff. BPOV, post Breaking Dawn, some lemons.
1. Prologue

_**This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction of any type. The story started out as an idea I had for a one-shot, but my sister encouraged me to keep writing more. This would be the same sister that talked me into reading "Twilight" and is also responsible for my current obsession. So a special thanks to my sister Barbara that kicked me in the butt whenever I got stumped and let me brainstorm my ideas. Also thanks to Tasha for reading and reviewing too. **_

_**I wasn't sure if I could write an entire story so I didn't submit this until it was complete.**_

_**I own nothing Twilight, but am glad Stephenie Meyer took the time to write down her dream and then shared it with the rest of us.**_

**Prologue**

**I have never regretted choosing this life. My days are filled with the wonderful family that I now call my own, and my family and friends from my human existence. I feel more alive now than I ever did as a human.**

**Edward has always called me his Midnight Sun. He says felt doomed to live in a world of darkness, to hide from the world in the shadows like the monstrous creature he felt certain that he was. He has never been able to see himself clearly. When he met me, he began to realize that he deserved to live in the sunshine also. He was my knight in shining armor. But I saved him too. **

**I have always known that Edward didn't belong in the shadows like a nightmare to be forgotten. He is my fairytale come true. And I get to keep him forever.**

**For us, for our kind, time has no meaning. When I awoke to this life, I knew that it was the first and last day of my forever. This day will never end so that another one can begin. And so, our love will never end.**

**For Edward and I, it is never midnight.**


	2. Chapter 1

_I own nothing Twilight, but am glad Stephenie Meyer took the time to write down her dream and then shared it with the rest of us._

CHAPTER 1

_Crap!_

I really did _not_ want to have this conversation. I did _not_ want to relive that time. I did _not_ want Edward to know how vividly I remembered my transformation. I had fully intended to keep him blissfully ignorant of just how torturous those two days, well, just over two days, had been for me. I could have quite happily gone through eternity without ever enlightening Carlisle, without revealing that the morphine had done nothing to diminish the scorching of my body as I burned.

Each time Carlisle has tried to pry the details from me, I pretended that the whole thing was just a big blank space. I couldn't remember anything, so I couldn't tell him anything. Whether I could see him or not, I knew Edward was listening. It didn't matter whether he was in the backyard with Renesmee or in the garage with Rosalie, or in the same room. I instinctively knew that his body was tensed, straining to hear my response. Still, there are times when I am almost certain that he knows I am keeping the truth from him. But I can't bear for him to be hurt, so this memory was supposed to be mine alone.

More times than I could remember ( and I can remember a lot now) I had stood outside Carlisle's study resolved to finally tell him just exactly how much I did remember. Every time my courage would fail me. He knew I was standing on the other side of the doorway, knew I wished to speak to him. I could hear him stop whatever task he was involved with waiting for me to knock. Carlisle never beckoned me into his sanctuary. He knew I wasn't ready to do this yet. I think he knew what it was about, and so did not press me to speak the words that he knew would torture Edward.

Edward's presence had always been the biggest obstacle keeping me from having this conversation. I could never do this when he might overhear or eavesdrop on Carlisle's thoughts. He and I were still inseparable just as we had been since I had awakened into this new life. We hunted together, we played together. We talked endlessly, never running out of things to say. We never tired of the other's company.

But most importantly, we loved.

We spent hours "making lovey-dovey eyes" as Jake put it. Some nights after putting Renesmee to bed, we would curl up together in the rocking chair in the corner of her room to watch her sleep. Most nights though, were spent in our room.

_Not helping. Focus, Bella._ Damn this distractible vampire brain. Just a brief thought of Edward and I was about to forget why I was standing in the hallway.

I would never get a better chance than this. Emmet and Jasper had insisted that Edward join them on an all-boys hunting trip. I couldn't remember them doing one of their testosterone-fueled trips since before our wedding. They would be gone for the entire weekend. My hope was that this would give Carlisle enough time to get his thoughts in order before Edward returned.

I think Alice must have seen my decision to finally speak to Carlisle because this morning she organized a shopping trip for her, Rosalie, Esme, and Renesmee. Since becoming immortal had done nothing to change my opinion of shopping trips or of spending money in general, it was not hard to convince them I would rather stay at the house.

Once again, I was standing in the wood paneled hallway outside of Carlisle's study. I could hear him turning the pages of a book as I approached his door, and I heard him put the book down when he heard my footsteps. He was waiting for me, ever patient.

_It's OK, Bella. You can do this. _I closed my eyes, took an unnecessary, calming breath, and raised my hand to knock at the study door.

"Come in, Bella," Carlisle instructed before I had even knocked.

As I reached for the door knob, my stubborn chin jutted out and I squared my shoulders. I wanted to burst through the door and blurt out the words as quickly as possible and then run and hide before Carlisle could question me or make me repeat myself. Where was my vampire courage now?

Carlisle remained patiently waiting on the other side of the massive oak door. With one more deep breath, I turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open. Carlisle was seated at his desk with a large leather-bound volume in front of him. He looked pleased to see me, not put out that I was disrupting him. His smile was inviting and helped ease some of my nervousness.

Always gracious, Carlisle motioned for me to take a seat, hoping to put me at ease. Suddenly, I was even more nervous. If my body could still respond in its old, human way, my entire face would have been crimson, my heart would have been pounding in my ears, and my stomach would have been clenching uncontrollably. Even after all these years, I was still not used to the reactions of this new body or rather the lack of reaction. I chewed on my lower lip, not meeting Carlisle's curious gaze.

"Bella?" Carlisle spoke into the silence. "Is there something I can help you with?"

My gaze flitted all around the room. I looked at walls adorned with all of the paintings of Carlisle's history, the shelves heavy with his wonderful book collection. I looked everywhere but at Carlisle. Finally, my eyes rested on my hands that were grasping the loose fabric of my pants. Clenching and unclenching, my fingers were straining the fragile fibers that held the garment together.

_Just say it quickly, like yanking off a bandage._

I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't get the words to move past my throat. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and exhaled slowly. Carlisle was still sitting patiently in his leather chair intently watching me battle with myself.

"Morphine doesn't help," was all I could get out in a barely audible whisper. A human would have missed it, but I knew Carlisle would hear me.

"Bella, perhaps you should start at the beginning. I'm not sure what…" he began to speak, but I interrupted him before I lost my nerve.

"Morphine doesn't help with the pain. I knew it wouldn't help. I didn't want to make Edward suffer, so I stayed quiet." I was speaking so fast that I wasn't sure if even Carlisle's superior hearing would be able to decipher the words I blurted out.

"Ah, you are finally ready to tell me about your transformation? You know, Bella, you have never been a very good liar. So when you kept insisting that your entire experience was just a blank nothingness, I had my doubts. And if it weren't for the formal request I received, we probably wouldn't be having this conversation now, would we?"

"Not in a million years," was my muffled response.

Carlisle chuckled softly. That simple phrase used so casually by humans takes on a whole new meaning to an immortal. I rolled my eyes and a small, nervous chuckle escaped my throat.

With his eyes still twinkling from my unintentional joke Carlisle encouraged me to continue, "Well, perhaps it would be best to just go ahead and tell me now and not keep me or the others waiting for the next few millennia."

_Yes, the others. That is what started this whole uncomfortable mess. _It had actually been a couple of years since Carlisle had pressed me for information about my change, but in the past couple of weeks he had started again in his attempts to pry any and all information he could from me.

Our encounter with the Volturi had certainly had some unforeseen consequences. In the months following their return to Italy, Alice had started seeing some odd visions about the family and the guard. Many of the guard had begun to question the actions of the brothers, and even their very way of life after meeting our family. Some had even been so bold as to formally request they be allowed to take their leave of their positions in the guard to seek their own way in the world. Alice had seen that some of them had even become "vegetarians" after observing how closely our family was bonded.

If it were possible to suffer a heart attack, there would have been six vampires keeling over, clutching their chests when Alice saw Demetri, the Volturi's tracker, make the decision to come back to visit our family. But Demetri wasn't alone in this vision. He was accompanied by a human female. The most shocking part of the vision was Demetri's eyes. No longer were they the blood-red color of all the guard members. When Alice had first seen Demetri, his eyes were a sunset-orange. Her most recent vision of him showed that his eyes were now the warm butterscotch of our family, and he was still with the human.

_Oops. Damn, sidetracked again._

Still sensing how hesitant I was to broach the subject, Carlisle rose from his chair and came around his desk to sit in the chair next to mine. He reached into my lap and pulled both of my still-clenching hands into his own. There were several small tears in the fabric of my pants now. Drawing on his warm bedside manner, Carlisle spoke to me in reassuring tones, "I know you have been trying to protect Edward from finding out what your experience was like, and I _will_ do my utmost to keep this from my thoughts when he returns. But, Bella, time is of the essence now. I need to know this before I can decide if I can honor the request."

With my head still downcast, I nodded my head. Time to come clean.

"Alright, Bella. What can you tell me?"

In a hushed tone, I began, "I already knew that morphine would do nothing to help with the burning of the venom. But I knew that the pain involved was Edward's second greatest concern for not wanting to turn me, my soul being the first. You gave me morphine after James attacked me at the ballet studio. So I knew that the drug would have no effect on the burn. I just couldn't let Edward know that."

Comprehension was evident on Carlisle's face so I continued. "Even though you had agreed to turn me yourself after graduation, I really wanted it to be Edward. It seems silly, I know. What difference could it possibly make which of you did it? I just wanted to know it was his venom, his choice to keep me." Carlisle nodded with understanding.

"When Edward came to you before the wedding to discuss my _renovations_, I kept quiet for his sake. I chose this life, or existence, so I couldn't let him know that no amount of morphine could ever prevent the pain I anticipated. But I knew I had to do everything I could to ease his."

In full doctor mode, Carlisle was quick to start asking questions. "Tell me what is the first thing you were aware of after Renesmee's birth?"

"Everything _did_ go black at that point. I was still aware of myself and knew that there was something, something very important that I was fighting for. I tried to pull up Edward's face from my memories, but couldn't. I tried to see all of my family, but the blackness was very heavy and pulled me down. I knew that I had to keep holding the blackness away so that I didn't hurt any one. When I thought of Renesmee, I knew that I could fight as long as I had to. Edward would be doing everything he could to save me. I just had to keep the memory of my daughter, hold on to Renesmee, to keep the darkness from closing over me. Just holding on to that, to the memory of my warm daughter, made my heart feel warm. The warmth kept getting hotter until it felt like I was actually on fire."

"That must have been when Edward injected the venom into your heart," Carlisle interjected. "He knew he had to start your heart and keep it beating to allow the venom to spread and heal the rest of you."

I nodded in acknowledgement. I had already figured that out for myself. When Edward and Carlisle had discussed how to best go about my transformation, I kind of zoned out. I didn't really want to know, but I had been paying enough attention to remember that they had discussed using an injection of venom directly into my heart. The greater the amount of venom in the blood, the quicker the transformation. And the closer to the heart, the quicker it would spread to the entire body. And with the drain that the pregnancy was making on my heart and body, the direct injection was probably going to be necessary to sustain me so that the transformation could work.

Drawing a somewhat shaky breath, I continued, "The hotter my heart became in my chest, the more I tried to scream for someone to kill me. Just rip my heart from my chest. But I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. The morphine didn't keep the pain at bay, but it did keep me immobile. I didn't even realize that the pain was only in the top half of my body. It was just so…_so much. _The burning was constant, never changing, never ending. Until the lower half of my body started burning too."

"Your spine was broken when Ren-…during the delivery. When the venom healed that connection, you were able to feel the burning in your lower extremities as well," Carlisle explained.

"Time meant nothing to me. I had no idea how long I was burning. I was able to keep enough of my mind free to remember that you had been able to remain quiet during your own change to avoid being found. So I hoped to be strong enough to keep quiet, to let Edward think that the morphine had done its job, and kept me from feeling the flames. But in that moment, I wanted to die. Nothing could be worth enduring another heartbeat of that endless moment of pain."

Had I really just said that out loud? I startled myself when I realized that Carlisle had heard me. Guiltily, I lifted my head to gauge Carlisle's reaction to my hushed confession and hurriedly turned my face away from his gaze.

I began to worry the holes in my pants legs again, and bit my bottom lip, ashamed of the words that had escaped my mouth and could never be taken back. My eyes were stinging with the sudden rush of excessive venom as a tearless sob was wrenched from my chest.

Carlisle leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees and brought his face to my level. I could feel his eyes searching for mine, and I had no choice but to look at him. His eyes were full of sympathy for the event I was reliving. He understood that what I was saying was not an admission of regret for making the choice to join his family, but my account of the events as they happened. I should have known better than to expect anything but compassion and understanding from the head of our family.

When he spoke, his voice was calm, reassuring me, "Bella, please understand that I know how hard this is for you to relive. Unfortunately, for each of us, with the exception of Alice, the pain and feelings of our respective transformations is the most vivid memory we carry into this life. That is just the way it is." Carlisle settled back into his chair, but continued to hold my eyes in his warm gaze.

"During this time, were you aware of anything other than the pain? Could you tell if there was anyone else in the room? Could you hear any sounds?"

"No," I responded as I flattened my hands against my thighs and shook my head. _These pants are headed for the dumpster._ I had managed to shred both trouser legs leaving my patches of my legs exposed. "No, and that was terrifying in itself. The morphine was keeping my body weighted down, I couldn't scream, but also I didn't know if I was alone and fighting for nothing or if Edward or anyone was fighting to save me. I was all alone in the blackness with nothing but the pain." I had to pause then for just a beat before I continued.

"I don't know how long I was in this state, but eventually I did notice that there was a change. I could tell that time was passing again, I knew the morphine was out of my system, and I could feel that I was getting stronger. I knew precisely when I could have moved my fingers, but didn't dare give up the control. There was no decrease in the pain, not by one tiny degree. But I was able to think around the pain, use a different part of my brain for other thought processes. That allowed me to remember _why_ I shouldn't scream. I remembered why I was enduring this agony. I knew that there _was_ something worth enduring this endless moment of pain." I risked a glance at Carlisle's face. He wore a knowing smile.

"I remained motionless. I don't think that anyone would have been able to see the change if they had been watching me. My perception of the pain changed. Instead lying there helpless to fight against the flames, I was able to force myself to stay there in the fire. If I gave up the control it took to keep quiet and tried to move, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop my screaming.

"My hearing was clearer. I could hear my own heart beats, hear my breath panting through my teeth, and count the slow even breaths that were coming from someplace close to me."

"Edward never left your side. Each of us tried to coax him to let us sit with you. We all tried to get him to leave the house long enough to hunt, but he refused to take care of his own thirst until you were able to hunt with him," Carlisle was so proud of Edward. It was evident in the way he spoke of him.

A small smile played at my lips as I tucked a wayward strand of hair behind my ear. Of course I knew eventually that it was Edward I could hear beside me, but it seemed more _real_ having Carlisle confirm it for me. "I counted _Edward's_ breaths. They were more like seconds ticking by, so I counted them while I got stronger and my head was getting clearer. I knew when you came in to check on me, I felt you check the pulse in my wrist. Your fingers felt so cool on my scorched skin. I could hear you and Edward talking. You confirmed for me that the morphine was out of my system. Edward wanted me to speak to him, he asked if I could hear him. But I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt if I unlocked my teeth to answer him or opened my eyes that I would lose it. Any control I had would be gone and I wouldn't be able to hold back the screams. There was so much pain in his voice just _fearing_ that I might be suffering. I could _not_ let him have his fears confirmed.

"When I heard you reassuring Edward that you believed everything was going as it should, I knew I was right in not adding to his suffering. Then he whispered to me that he loved me, that he was sorry. I wanted so much to be able to answer him, but I couldn't make his pain worse.

"Through all of this, the burning didn't let up. It went on scorching me. But there was so much more space in my head for thinking, for worrying. I couldn't ignore the burning, but I could distract myself thinking about other things. Like, I didn't know if Renesmee was alright, if the wolves had tried to attack, or if Jacob had left. But none of it helped me keep track of how fast or slow time was moving.

"I went back to counting Edward's breaths to mark the time.

"Ten thousand, nine hundred forty-three breaths later," Carlisle couldn't stop a chuckle at just how precisely I was marking the time, " I heard Alice come in. She told Edward that it wouldn't be long now, but she didn't say _aloud_ just how long, so I was kind of irritated. Edward asked Alice if she could be more precise, so maybe he was a bit anxious as well. His voice was brighter after she showed him how much longer I would be burning, but I still didn't know if it would be ten thousand seconds, another day, eighty-six thousand, four hundred more days?

"I heard Alice say that I was going to be dazzling, and Edward argued that I always had been. If I could have rolled my eyes at them without losing control, I probably would have. I had to be a pile of ashes at that point.

"Then I realized that I could hear _everything_: the light buzzing in the ceiling, a Mariners baseball game on the TV downstairs, the wind blowing outside, Rosalie snarling at someone. I tried to find something to hold my attention, but even the baseball game wasn't enough to distract me from the endless burning so I concentrated on Edward's breathing again.

"Twenty-one thousand, nine hundred seventeen and a half seconds later," I heard Carlisle chuckle at me again, "the pain finally began to change. On the one hand, it started to fade. At first it began to pull out of my toes and fingers. At least it was a change, something new. It _had_ to mean it was almost over. On the other hand, my throat felt like it was on fire, and the fire in my heart was getting hotter and the beats were _so_ fast. I didn't know how it could even be possible for the flame to feel hotter. The further up my body the fire retreated, the hotter my heart became. The hotter my heart became, the faster it raced.

"I heard Edward call for you. Alice came with you. My head was so much clearer now that I could even tell that you were on the right and a foot ahead of Alice as you entered the room. Then you all listened to my heart. It was so loud. I was so relieved when I heard you say that it was almost over, but only briefly. Because the pain in my heart was getting worse. The fire was gone from my wrists and ankles.

"I heard Alice say that she would get the others and she asked if she should have Rosalie keep the baby away. Edward agreed. Even through the pain, I couldn't understand why Renesmee had to be kept away from me. She was my baby and I wanted to see her. The irritation I felt broke through my control and my fingers twitched."

"We all saw you move. Edward was so relieved."

"I felt him squeeze the fingers that I had allowed to move. I knew he wanted me to respond to him, squeeze his hand in return, open my eyes, speak to him. Just then the fire ripped even hotter into my chest as it left my knees and elbows. So I couldn't risk losing control.

"It didn't seem possible, but my heart sped up even more. It seemed almost like one sustained beat. The fire flared up in the center of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. The pain broke through my grip then. I felt my back arch off the table as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart. I allowed no other part of my body to betray my pain," my voice became a whisper again.

"Then the battle between my racing heart and the attacking fire began inside me. The fire had consumed everything that was combustible and my heart was galloping to its last beat. The fire was concentrated in my heart now with a final unbearable surge. My heart stuttered twice, then thudded quietly once more.

"There was no sound, no breathing. Not even mine. And all I could comprehend was the complete absence of pain. The fire had stopped burning. Then I opened my eyes," and with those last words I looked up into Carlisle's curious eyes and smiled.

"Bella, I, uhm…_thank you_," Carlisle spoke so softly. "I don't just mean for finally telling me about your experience, but for being one of the most amazing, selfless people I have ever met."

My confusion was clear on my face, but before I could ask Carlisle to explain he continued, "Bella, you have just told me your story of what can only be the most excruciating event you will ever endure, that any of us has ever endured. And despite the pain, your only thought was for Edward. You feared that you would cause _him_ pain if he knew about yours." Carlisle continued to look at me with awe. I could tell he was struggling to keep his words in check when I looked away embarrassed by his obvious pride.

I didn't understand what he found so unusual in my story.

"I have just one more question for you, Bella." Carlisle paused, not asking what he really wanted to, but asked instead, "Do you regret your decision to join our family, to become a vampire?"

I knew Carlisle was concerned, anxious for my answer after hearing me recount just how vividly I remembered those days that brought me to this existence. I could simply tell him "no" and he would have been satisfied with the answer. But that one syllable could not adequately answer the underlying question, the one I knew he really wanted the answer to: would I go through it all again knowing now what the transformation would be like? So I thought carefully about how to give Carlisle the answer he needed to hear.

Carlisle was getting anxious as my silence dragged on. I help up a finger to let him know I needed a moment to get my thoughts together. He relaxed, but remained on the edge of his seat while he waited for my reply.

Finally, I looked him square in the eye, "…terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. I do _not_ regret the decision that brought me here. I would walk through fire every day just for one moment of my life with this family. I would go through those two days over and over and over again if it meant I got to stay with Edward forever."

Just then, I heard the Mercedes turn onto our driveway. Renesmee and the rest of the girls were home from their shopping trip.

"Go ahead, Bella. I think I have everything I need for now. And I _will_ do everything in my power to keep this from Edward." I gave Carlisle a quick hug, and rushed down to meet my daughter as Carlisle returned to his desk to read.

Shopping bags were rustling, and Alice was chattering as I rushed downstairs to welcome home my family. As soon as the back door opened, Alice gasped, "Bella, what have you done to your clothes?"

_Crap!_

* * *

_Author's Notes: This story is complete, so if you like it you won't have to wait for the rest of the chapters to be submitted. Please be gentle with your reviews, this is my first attempt at writing._

_References: Breaking Dawn pages 373-386_

_Twilight page 1_


	3. Chapter 2

_I own nothing Twilight, but am glad Stephenie Meyer took the time to write down her dream and then shared it with the rest of us._

Chapter 2

Was it too much to ask that Carlisle never talk to me again? Okay, he could talk to me, but could he promise to never bring up our conversation again?

I had hoped that since we were no longer alone in the house that _the talk_ was over, and I would never have to speak of it again. Holy crow, was I wrong. This was worse than when Charlie had decided he needed to talk to me about the birds and the bees. That torture had only lasted a few minutes and came to a complete stop after I blurted out that I was a virgin.

Carlisle was more undecided on how to answer Demetri now than he was before I spoke with him. I really should have just kept my mouth shut and saved myself the agony.

He did try to keep the rest of the family from hearing his questions. Carlisle would ask me into his office and always spoke in our vampire fast whisper. But I was a nervous wreck. Carlisle might be able to keep Edward from seeing our conversations, but Renesmee has always been an open book for her father. If she overheard, I knew that it would be foremost in her thoughts when her daddy returned home from hunting.

He remembered what I had said about how his cool fingers on my wrist had felt so good on my scorched skin. That led to a whole new line of questioning on whether or not I thought being packed in ice would help with the pain. But in true doctor form, there were the medical ramifications to consider from that plan as well. Could this be safely done before the venom was in the bloodstream without hypothermia becoming a problem? Or would a combination of morphine and ice be more effective?

"Carlisle, how should I know? I don't have any medical experience. Maybe you should research the kind of treatment Alice had been undergoing in the asylum since she has no recollection of her own renovations." I know it was childish and snarky and I regretted it instantly. However, Carlisle got a far-away look on his face as he gave my snide remark serious consideration and was instantly off on this new line of research before I could apologize.

We didn't see Carlisle for the rest of the weekend.

Alice insisted on a fashion show so that Renesmee could show me her new clothing. Renesmee's growth had slowed down considerably, but she was still growing so fast. In human years, she was four now. Physically, she looked like she was entering into the awkward pubescent stage. Only my hybrid daughter could make puberty so beautiful. Maybe I _am _biased, but she is anything _but_ a gangly, pimple-faced, hormonal teenager.

Some of our questions about Renesmee's future should be answered during this time of her development. Our research into Nahuel and his sisters had not given us any definitive answers about certain aspects of her development like reproduction. While all of Nahuel's sisters were non-venomous like Renesmee, some of them had menstrual cycles while some did not. And the ones that did have monthly periods had never had sex. They viewed humans as food, and had no exposure to vampires other than Joham their father. The possibility of pregnancy was still unanswered. We would have to just wait and see whether or not Renesmee and Jacob would be able to have children. _My daughter and my Jacob having sex? So not ready for that._

Thankfully, Renesmee came out of the bathroom to show me the outfit she had picked out herself. I could tell from Alice's expression that it was _not_ an outfit that she would have picked, but I thought my daughter was adorable. But then again, Alice says I don't know how to dress myself.

"Nessie, go try on the baseball uniform," demanded Alice. I openly glared at the annoying pixie. "Don't give me that look, Bella. There is a thunderstorm coming in on Tuesday. We haven't played in _so_ long. _Please, please, please _let Nessie be the umpire this time. I can't see anything after the storm hits, so I'm pretty sure the wolves are joining us."

Having Renesmee around when we all played sports was not always a good idea. Emmett's language tended to get a bit too colorful for a small child to hear. And then there was the cheating and the betting. Sometimes I had to be a mother and keep Renesmee away for her own protection. Which meant I didn't get to play either. _Being a grown-up can really suck sometimes._

Rosalie gave a disgusted sniff and growled something under her breath about the dogs getting drool on the ball.

"Oh, Momma, can Jake and the pack play ball with us? _Please, please, please_?" Damn that little pixie. Renesmee was spending way too much time with Aunt Alice. Alice knew I could never resist when either one of them begged, and she was teaching my daughter all of her tricks. I unleashed a low growl toward my sister-in-law. _Note to self: must think of a way to punish the pixie._

Alice just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at me. _Then_ she saw my revenge in a quick flash from the not too distant future and shuddered. Sometimes her gift made things so easy. I wouldn't even have to actually carry out whatever I was going to punish her with. She had already seen what I would do to her and been duly chastised. In truth, I hadn't even made a decision on how to deal out my retribution. All it took this time was for me to decide that she would be made to pay soon.

"Sorry," she mouthed for my benefit. I had to admit she really did look sorry…for now. Whatever it was she saw me do must have been good. Made me wish that I had actually formulated a plan of attack.

It really had been too long since we had played baseball. Even though it rained nearly constantly, we rarely had an honest to goodness thunderstorm. As a human I had shunned any form of sports. I was just too clumsy for my own good. And a danger to anyone close to me. As a vampire, I had a whole new appreciation for such activities. While a newborn, I had been the best hitter. Edward was still faster than me, but if I hit the ball just far enough I had a chance of getting to home plate safely.

The family always encouraged me to use my special talent during our sporting events to help keep the playing field level and Edward from using his gift. If I used my shield, the one that kept my thoughts from Edward, I could keep Edward from seeing what the other team's strategy was: if Emmett was going to steal second base, whether Carlisle was going to keep the ball in close or go for the homerun. And as my control of my inner shield grew, I found that I could _distract_ Edward and give an advantage to my team. I could lower my protective shield momentarily and flash him a clip from our bedroom the night before. _Strike one._ Or shoot him a description of what I wanted to do to him that night. Show him how I was going to rip his clothing from his body. _Strike two._ Then I showed him just how I would kiss my way down his throat to his chest…_Strike three. _Edward was out, but the game was over for us when a growl erupted from Edward and he scooped me up and ran me back to the cottage so I could _distract_ him in private.

Edward made sure I was always on his team after that.

Renesmee was still waiting for me to give her permission to call Jacob about the ball game. Giving myself a mental shake to get my mind back to my daughter, I finally replied, "Sure, baby. The pack can play if they want. Maybe we should see what Daddy has to say about that first."

"Oh, don't worry. Edward is going to say yes," and with the glazed over look lifting from her eyes, I knew that Alice had already seen Renesmee rush into Edward's arms and use the same begging technique on him. He wouldn't be able to say no. I cocked an eyebrow at the evil little pixie, and again _decided_ that she should be punished soon. Her eyes glazed over as she saw her fate. Alice looked at me in horror, and I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. I could only imagine that she had seen visions of her yellow Porsche driving off the cliffs at La Push or her closet being set on fire or suffering the ultimate humiliation of having her precious black credit card declined on her next shopping trip.

One of these days I would have to go through with one of my plans for revenge or Alice would begin to get too complacent.

I helped Renesmee gather up her loot and we left the main house to go to our cottage to put her things away. Esme had already had to expand the nursery into a bedroom suitable for a teenage girl and add an Alice-approved closet.

The day's shopping trip had taken it's toll on Renesmee. She didn't have the endless energy of her Aunt Alice or the rest of us, so she put on her pajamas and snuggled with me on the loveseat in front of the fire.

Renesmee placed her hand on my cheek and showed me Jacob with a question to where he was. She hadn't seen her best friend since yesterday evening when Edward and her uncles had left for their hunting trip. "I don't know, Baby. I think there is a council meeting tonight. I'm sure Jacob will be here tomorrow to see you. He misses you too."

She kept her hand on my cheek and showed me all the fun she had with her aunts and Grandma Esme on their shopping trip. She especially liked that she had gotten to have ice cream for lunch. I rolled my eyes at that memory. Renesmee still preferred the vegetarian vampire diet over the human one, but she had developed a definite appetite for ice cream. Other than just liking the taste of ice cream, there had never been any reason for her to want human food. Animal blood satisfied her vampire thirst, but her human half had never really shown much of an appetite for food.

Soon her breathing became deeper, her heart rate slowed, and her memory stories turned into dreams. I was still a little smug that my face was in her dreams more than Edward's, but Jacob's face was beginning to edge out over mine.

Once their relationship reached a more romantic level, I would probably have to give up my nightly trips to her room to watch her dreams. No mother wants to know what her daughter is dreaming about when the best friend becomes the boyfriend. I know Charlie would not have been happy to know about my dreams of Edward while I lived in his house. He would have been even less happy to know that Edward had been in my room, in my bed almost every night while I slept.

We seemed to have come full circle. Edward used to spend his nights watching me sleep, listening to my sleep talking. Now we watched our daughter sleep and watched her dreams, but many nights Jacob joined us. He couldn't stand to be away from her even while she slept. For now, Edward and I were fine with that. Jacob was only concerned with making sure Renesmee was safe and happy. Somehow I don't think Edward would be willing to allow Jacob to spend night after night curled up in Renesmee's bed--with Renesmee--in the room next to ours.

I had considered the possibility that at some time I might have to use my shield for extended periods to protect Edward from reading her dreams. I should have another two and a half years before I had to worry about that though.

I carefully slipped off the loveseat and eased Renesmee down without disturbing her then covered her with a cashmere throw. As I was turning toward the bookshelves to select a volume to pass the time I heard Alice calling me from the main house. Vampire hearing could be such a convenience, but if I could hear Alice calling to me from her room with, then she and everyone else in the house could most definitely hear what came from ours. _Holy crow. _Even after four years of living as a Cullen, the lack of privacy was still hard to comprehend let alone get used to.

Rather than disturb Renesmee by answering Alice aloud, I made the decision to come to the house knowing that she would see that I was on my way. When I pulled the front door of the cottage shut, a rustling in the bushes and the smell of wet dog told me that Jacob was here. He stepped out into the clearing, pulling on his shirt.

"Hey, Bells. Is Nessie still awake?"

"Sorry, Jake. She spent the day shopping with Alice and fell asleep a few minutes ago. There is something she wants to ask you though," I heard a change in Renesmee's breathing, and her heart rate picked up. Jacob's head turned in the direction of the cottage. He had heard it too.

Jacob braced himself just as Renesmee wrenched open the front door and launched herself at him. He gathered her up into a bone-crushing hug and buried his face in her bronze curls as they twirled around the yard.

"Hey, kiddo. Did you miss me?"

"Oh, Jake. I'm _so_ glad you came over tonight. Alice says there is going to be a thunderstorm, and I want the pack to play ball with us. But Momma doesn't think I should get to be the umpire 'cause Uncle Emmett has a potty mouth when he gets mad, and Aunt Rosalie is afraid one of you might chew up the ball and…" I could hear her jabbering away as they turned to go back into the cottage.

I told them both that I was heading to the house to see Alice, but they were already wrapped up in each other. Renesmee was too excited to hear me and already had her hand on Jacob's face to tell him about her day. I could hear Jacob's husky chuckles as she shared everything with him that he had missed.

I took off through the trees feeling the evening air blow the hair away from my face. My newborn speed might have worn off, but the thrill of running hadn't. When I reached the edge of the river, I leapt up onto a branch of one of the trees then launched myself across the water. Two somersaults and a twist. _Ha! Beat that Edward Cullen_.

_I miss you. Hurry back to me._

Sometimes it felt like Edward and I had imprinted on each other. Neither one of us was complete without the other. We were two halves that were only whole when we were together. I didn't begrudge him his time with his brothers, but I missed my husband and best friend. I was at loose ends without him.

"Bella, stop mooning for Edward and get your sweet ass upstairs _now_," Rosalie leaned out of Alice's bedroom window. "We've got a welcome home for our boys to plan."

Rosalie and Alice were conspiring. This can't be good.

Alice kept reassuring me that she had seen how all this was going to turn out, and it would go off without a hitch. I knew better than to doubt Alice, but sometimes she drove me crazy. She had seen it, therefore we were all supposed to follow along. And we did, every last one of us.

Don't get me wrong. I loved Alice to death, but her self-confidence was just so _overwhelming_ sometimes. I was self-assured enough after four years of marriage to Edward to know that he was missing me just as desperately as I was missing him, just like Emmett and Jasper had missed Rosalie and Alice. But did the damn sprite have to be right all the time?

Her plan was simple, fool-proof: the boys were coming home Sunday night, we would spend all afternoon picking out the perfect outfits, making ourselves irresistible, the boys would follow us, track us down, and then _we _would catch them.

I still can't believe I let Alice talk me into this.

Sunday evening, each of us had received a text from our spouse to let us know they would be home in about an hour. That was our cue to load up in Rosalie's convertible and take off.

Esme was in possession of a sealed envelope to give to each of the guys when they returned to the house. The notes inside gave them specific instructions on where to find us.

Esme had agreed to watch Renesmee for me. Even if she had been unable to baby sit for me, Jacob would have been more than willing and just as capable to care for my daughter. She was his whole world too.

So for now, we waited for our men to come home to us.

* * *

_Author's Notes: This story is complete, so if you like it you won't have to wait for the rest of the chapters to be submitted. Please be gentle with your reviews, this is my first attempt at writing._


	4. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing Twilight, but am glad Stephenie Meyer took the time to write down her dream and then shared it with the rest of us.**_

_**This chapter is my first ever try at a lemon. While I do love a good, juicy lemon, writing one was very difficult for me.**_

**Chapter 3**

**As Alice predicted, at exactly 9:01 p.m. we heard the Jeep barrel into the parking lot where we were waiting for them. Emmett slammed the brakes down and brought the truck to a screeching halt. I heard Edward and Jasper jump out and onto the pavement before the Jeep had even come to a complete stop. None of us could suppress our laughter when we heard the two of them bumping into the other trying to get to the doorway ahead of Emmett. **

**Right on cue, the music began to pulse from the speakers.**

**I could smell Edward's scent coming through the entrance and the venom was pooled in my mouth in anticipation of our reunion. He and the others had stopped right outside the door when they heard the music. Suddenly, I heard furious movement outside. It sounded like thunder claps as each of them tried to get ahead of the other two and into the club where we were waiting. **

**Knowing that Edward was that desperate to get to me was a very heady feeling. Damn, the pixie was right again.**

**Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were each vying to get the doors open. From the snarls and growls we could hear coming from them, the doors were about to be ripped from the hinges. **

"**Get a grip, you two," I heard Jasper exclaim. The scuffling stopped.**

**Then the doors were opening. And that was our cue to begin.**

"**The looks on their faces will be priceless," had been Alice's promise when we were getting dressed.**

**That was a complete understatement. **_**The pixie was going to get a present**_**. **

**When I saw Edward walk in and then stop dead in his tracks, I nearly jumped off the stage, into his arms, and ripped his clothes off. A warning hiss from Alice kept me from acting on the impulse and focused on the task at hand.**

**I could feel Edward's eyes on me taking in every detail of my outfit. At the time Alice was dressing me, I didn't understand it. Now I did. **

**We were each dressed differently. Rosalie was in black leather, head to toe, like a Catwoman getup. The only skin she had showing was on her face. She even had on 5 inch spike-heeled boots, gloves with claws, and was wielding a 9 ft. whip expertly. Emmett was momentarily awestruck. Then the invisible connection between Rosalie and him pulled Emmett toward the stage where he took a seat. I noticed him adjusting himself often as his wife continued his seduction like she was totally unaware of his presence.**

**Alice looked more like she belonged in a bordello from an old Western movie. Then I remembered Jasper's human life and realized that Alice was wearing the undergarments of an Southern Belle. She was wearing sheer white pantaloons topped by a whale bone corset that gave the illusion of her waist being cinched in and her petite breasts threatened to spill over the top. Jasper was standing at attention.**

**As our husbands looked on, we each danced on stage to the bump and grind music blaring from the speakers hidden all around the club. I had never set foot in a strip club before tonight, and now I was dancing on stage for my husband. I never took my eyes off of Edward. His mouth was still hanging open. Despite the weekend of hunting, his eyes were black with desire. And that desire was for me, all me.**

**The clothes Alice had chosen for me didn't seem all that sexy at first, not in comparison to Rosalie's form fitting leather or Alice's corset. My outfit started out with a red lace demi bra to show off the cleavage and was paired with matching red lace boy shorts. I reminded Alice that Edward preferred me in blue, but she kept telling me to trust her.**

**On top of the lace bra and panties, Alice dressed me in a plaid skirt that barely covered my bottom and rode very low on my hips, and a plain white button-down oxford shirt that was knotted just below by breasts leaving my stomach exposed. As I moved, Edward was able to catch glimpses of both the bra and panties. The ensemble was completed with white knee socks and saddle oxford shoes. My hair was left down and loose but pulled away from my face with a black headband.**

"**Alice, what is this supposed to be?" I just didn't get it, and whined while she was putting me together. "Why can't I wear something like Rosalie?"**

"**Edward's biggest hang up for letting you join our family was his concern for your soul, right? It's kind of a play on that. You are a sexy, catholic school girl," was Alice's reply. She made it sound like it was so obvious, and I must be totally dense not to understand. "And you can't carry off a whip…yet. But we can practice that later." Then she winked and flitted away.**

**Edward still hadn't moved. He was still standing statue-still just a few feet inside the doorway. **

**I risked a glance down his body and found that he was rock hard already. The red panties were drenched as my body responded to his. By shear force of will, I stayed on the stage and kept moving to the rhythm of the pulsating music.**

**Alice had chosen this club because of the private areas that were provided for VIPs. We had bought out the club for the entire evening to ensure there would be no humans to interrupt our reunion. The owner would do anything for Alice. She was a very good patron.**

**I closed my eyes and listened to the music, letting it guide my body and I found myself swaying to the rhythm and moving toward the pole in the center of the stage. I heard Edward's quick intake of breath, but I couldn't risk a glance at him. Alice had told me I had to stick with the plan. And the plan was to make Edward lose control.**

**I began to use the pole as I moved. With one hand grasping the pole above my head, I turned my back to it and allowed my body to slowly rock downward and my free hand moved across my body and came to rest on top of my thigh.**

**I heard a rustle coming from Edward's direction. I bit my lower lip and glanced in his direction from under my lashes. His body lurched forward one step. His eyes were heavy lidded and he was nearly panting through his teeth.**

**After opening my eyes to look at Edward, I was suddenly aware that Emmett and Rosalie were gone. I could hear the sound of fabric tearing from the VIP room at the top of the stairs. Then I heard Emmett's growl when Rosalie cracked her whip.**

**From the corner of my eye, I glimpsed Alice's white pantaloons fall over the edge of the upper deck as the curtain was pulled shut. **

**Edward and I were alone. And he was still several feet away from the stage. I needed his hands on me **_**now.**_** I had to get him to lose control **_**now.**_

**Turning my back to him, I began by first removing the headband and shaking my hair loose. Bending from the waist down, I gave Edward a good look at the red lace under the skirt as I placed one hand on the floor. Slowly, I rolled my body upward until my back was arched and my hair was hanging to the top of the low skirt.**

**Edward took another step closer, but stopped again.**

**As I continued to sway, I tried to think of how to get Edward where I wanted him-**_**inside of me**_**. Should I lower my shield and show him what I wanted? **

"**Not yet," I heard Alice whisper. Was she seeing my deliberation and giving me an answer or was she talking to Jasper? "Strip." I barely heard her voice over the music. Again, was she talking to me or was she telling Jasper to strip?**

**Edward was still watching me intently and didn't appear to have heard Alice. He wasn't moving. How to get him to move?**

**This was one of those times I was glad I had a vampire brain. I could concentrate on more than one thing. First, keep moving, keep dancing. Second, why won't Edward move? He is obviously aroused, but won't make a move toward me. Why wouldn't he just walk up to the stage and pull me to him? Then it hit me. This was Edward, my husband. We were in a public place with his siblings. He couldn't take me like that. This sort of behavior just wouldn't be gentlemanly.**

**Even after four years, we were both still very private about our sexual relationship. After all we were both fairly shy people, and being married didn't change that overnight. When you throw in the vampire factor and all of our human qualities now being set as a permanent part of each of our personalities, well, overcoming that shyness wasn't going to be easy. And we did have forever to work on becoming bolder with each other.**

_**Keep dancing, think**_**. On the club stage was too public for Edward. The VIP rooms were already occupied by the other two couples. Where could I take this so that Edward would be able to let go? Bar? No, still in the open. Dressing room? No, that was just behind the stage curtain. Bathroom? It was more private, away from the others. There was a door. OK. So get him into the bathroom. How?**

_**Keep moving, think**_**. The others would be ready to head home and I was going to still be swinging around the pole while Edward was still rooted to the floor. The ladies room was to my left under the balcony. **

_**Time to act, Bella.**_

**Before turning to face Edward, I brought my hands to the knot of the white shirt and glanced over my shoulder to watch Edward. His eyes were still fixed on my swaying body, he was still aroused, and his hands were clenched at his side. **

**Quickly, I spun around to face him and pulled the shirt open and gave him a good look at my breasts encased in the red lace. Just as quickly, I turned my back to him again and heard a growl rumble through his chest.**

**I took a step to my left, angling closer toward the bathroom, and I felt Edward's involuntary step match my own. **_**This could work.**_

**With two more quick steps to the left, I kicked out of the shoes. Then purposefully, I bent from the waist again and rolled each of the knee high socks down my legs and off my feet. Edward had not matched my last two steps, but the growl rumbling in his chest was threatening to bubble up his throat . **_**I love his sounds.**_

**Before I straightened up, I looked at Edward again. He met my eyes. Then he bit his lower lip and raked his hand through his hair. He was losing the battle over his control.**

_**Keep going, dance**_**. I popped by body back upright and let my hair fly wildly. Then I let the blouse slide off my shoulders and threw it at Edward's feet. His eyes never left my body. I felt another rush of warmth soak the red boy shorts under my skirt and Edward inhaled deeply as he smelled my arousal. And he stepped over the shirt at his feet another step closer to me.**

_**Keep dancing, get off the stage**_**. Swaying my hips in time with the music, I reached to the side zipper on the plaid skirt and lowered it slowly. Edward sucked a hiss through his teeth and I couldn't stop the moan that moved up my own throat. I released the zipper and allowed the momentum of my hips to push the skirt down my legs. **

**The sounds coming from the VIP rooms were becoming hard to ignore. I had to get Edward into that bathroom and into me **_**now.**_

_**Get off the stage**_**. I stepped out the skirt with one foot and then flicked it at Edward with the other. When he looked down at the pile of plaid in front of him, I hopped off the stage. His head snapped back up and he licked his lips slowly. I kept my body facing toward him and my eyes locked on his. **

_**Dance, move**_**. I reached up and cupped my breasts almost pushing them up out of the lace. Edward took another step in my direction. I moved one hand across my body and reached around to the hooks at the back of the bra. With the other hand, I held the front of the bra in place as the band was unhooked. I slowly lowered each strap down my shoulders and off my arms still holding the front of the bra in place.**

**Edward stopped breathing. **

_**Move**_**. Part of my brain was amazed that I was still moving, swaying in perfect rhythm with the music, while other parts of my brain were planning my moves, and other parts of my brain were cataloguing Edward's reactions. Smiling at him sweetly, I continued to dance still holding the bra in place keeping his eyes locked on my movements. I began to step backwards toward the bathroom, away from Edward. But now each step I took was matched by his. Edward was stalking me. **

_**Take control**_**. Make **_**him**_** lose control. When I felt the smooth surface of the bathroom door against my back, I flung the red lace away from my body and into Edward's face. I stood there long enough for him to pull the bra away from his face and look over my body now clad only in the wet lace boy shorts. With vampire speed, I spun on my heel and pushed open the bathroom door and stepped inside.**

"**Now," moaned the damn pixie.**

**I lowered my protective shield so Edward could read my thoughts. The only thought in my head right now was, "Edward, I need you. Inside. Me. **_**Now**_**!"**

**The growl on the other side of the door was my only warning as Edward burst through and slammed into my body pushing me against the far wall. There was dent in the drywall that matched my shape. Mission accomplished. Edward was definitely out of control. **

**My hands moved up and grabbed handfuls of Edward's hair as his lips crushed mine. With one hand Edward ripped the last of the lace from my body and freed himself from his trousers with the other. Then he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he drove his arousal into my wet, warm center.**

"**Welcome home, Edward." **

* * *

_**Author's Notes: This story is complete, so if you like it you won't have to wait for the rest of the chapters to be submitted. Please be gentle with your reviews, this is my first attempt at writing.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_I own nothing Twilight, but am glad Stephenie Meyer took the time to write down her dream and then shared it with the rest of us._

Chapter 4

"Well?"

"Well, what, Alice?" I kept my voice as pleasant as possible while glaring blackly at her over Edward's head.

Edward and Alice were playing chess. They had each made their first move so now they played it out to the end in their heads. Neither one moved another piece.

It was too much to hope that the game would distract Alice from her mission. Apparently, Edward and I were both to be humiliated by Alice's insatiable need to have me admit that she had been right about her prediction for last night's trip to the strip club.

_I can't believe she is trying to make me say this in front of Edward._

I thought about throwing my inner, protective shield around Edward so he wouldn't be able to follow Alice's train of thought, but then that would interrupt their game leaving Alice totally free to continue her torture of me. Either way, he was going to know what Alice was after.

_The pixie is really going to pay for this. What was the number for the credit card company? I'm sorry, but your credit card has been denied, Mrs. Cullen._

Alice innocently looked up at me from under her lashes. "Sorry, Bella. But you and I both know you would never be able to pull it off. So? Come on, Bella. Details."

"How can someone so small be so annoying?" Edward muttered under his breath. Without raising his attention from the chess board, he continued, "Fine, Alice. You were right, _as always_. The sex was amazing. Bella made me so hot I didn't even bother to remove my clothing before taking her. Now, please, make your next move."

His tone was so matter of fact, like he was talking about the weather that Alice and I were both left stunned, our mouths hanging open. I could hear Emmet's belly laugh from the edge of the river. He was soon sitting on the ground rocking holding his sides.

Edward continued to stare at the chess board.

That was the distraction that Edward needed in the game. Alice wasn't paying attention to the move that Edward planned and she left herself open for him to put her king in check mate. Of course they still hadn't moved any of the pieces, but Alice let a pitiful sigh escape her lips as she conceded the match, and flitted upstairs.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's shoulders and pressed my face into his neck. Then I whispered into his ear, "Why, Mr. Cullen! I can't believe you just said that to your sister." Edward _never _spoke of our private lives in front of his family, no matter how much Emmett teased. I began to nibble along his jaw line, smiling into his skin. "You were pretty hot yourself, husband."

"Family meeting in one hour," Alice interrupted from the top of the stairs just as Carlisle emerged from his study to make the announcement.

"Thank you, Alice," he muttered as she passed on her way to find Jasper.

The entire family was either in the house or in the backyard so there was no need to yell or even go outside to repeat Carlisle's announcement.

"Bella, is Jacob here? This meeting will be of some importance to the wolves as well," Carlisle asked me.

"He is out on patrol right now, but I could call Billy and get a message to him."

"Please, Bella. It is necessary that Jacob be here," was Carlisle's only reply.

This could only mean that the meeting had something to do with Demetri's impending arrival. _Please let Carlisle keep my secret. Please don't let Edward find out my secret. Please, please, please…_oh, no I sounded like Alice! I couldn't stop from rolling my eyes at myself.

Billy promised to track down someone from the pack so that they could get the message to Jacob just as quickly as possible. We had been keeping Jacob out of the loop about Demetri's request until a decision had been made. No need to stir up a bunch of angry wolves if Carlisle decided to deny Demetri's wish.

My eyes were following Carlisle trying to catch his attention, but he seemed to be purposely avoiding making eye contact with me. _This can't be good_. If I were still human, my palms would have been sweating. As it was, I was having a difficult time controlling my breathing. I could feel Edward's gaze resting on me. He could hear my body's reaction.

"Bella?" his voice was full of concern. It was just a family meeting. I was overreacting. "Bella, love? Please, what's wrong?" He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel his breath in my hair then I felt his lips pressed behind my ear. I relaxed into his chest. His nearness soothed and excited me at the same time.

"I'm fine, Edward. Just this thing with Demetri…I don't know. I guess I'm just afraid of Jacob's reaction." It was much easier to lie to him if I wasn't looking at his face.

"Bella, you are such a very bad liar. Please, love, tell me what is bothering you. Maybe I can help."

"Edward, I'm fine. Really. Just nervous about Demetri coming here. I mean, I know he has left the Volturi and decided to give our way of life a try. But he was the tracker for _the Volturi_. I'm sorry. I guess it just creeps me out."

That lie must have been more convincing because Edward turned me around to face him and placed his palm against my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into his touch as I closed my eyes. "Bella, you have no reason to fear Demetri. His visit has nothing to do with Aro or the rest of the family. Alice has been watching out for any move they might try to make against our family. Please, love, relax. And once Demetri arrives, I will know by his thoughts if he has any ulterior motives."

I couldn't allow myself to feel guilty for lying to him. Lying to him was infinitely better than Edward being hurt by finding out about the pain I had endured to be with him. _He could not find out._

"I'll try. I promise. But if Carlisle wants Jacob to be here it must mean he has decided in favor of Demetri," I sighed as I buried my face into Edward's throat and inhaled his intoxicating honey, lilac, and sunshine scent. I wound my arms around his waist as a contented purr rattled in my throat.

"Bella," Edward groaned into my hair and pulled me closer into his body.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked innocently as a ground my hips into his.

"You are the most dangerous creature I have ever met." And with that he threw me over his shoulder and whisked us up to his old room.

* * *

I tried to keep myself calm as we all gathered in the dining room for the meeting. Carlisle took his place at the head of the table with Esme at his side while we all took seats. Renesmee crawled into my lap and placed her hand on my cheek. She was showing me herself but something was off. It wasn't a memory, more like a question.

"What's wrong, Baby?" I murmured in her ear. I tried to keep my voice low enough to not draw attention to us, but Edward had seen the picture she was showing me and was instantly concerned as well.

"I don't know, Momma. I just feel different today." Renesmee shrugged.

She had never been ill. She wasn't susceptible to human illnesses so far. But she was _half_ human, and her body was changing constantly. There was still so much unknown about my daughter.

She touched my cheek again and asked with a picture of Carlisle if we should talk to him after the family meeting. While we tried to keep our worries and concerns from clouding Renesmee's thoughts, she knew that her development was always tracked closely by the family, and any difference she noticed in herself was important to us all.

I brushed a curl back from her cheek, and kissed her forehead. Her temperature felt different. A little warmer. Not by more than a half a degree, but she was definitely warmer. I lowered my shield long enough to show Edward my concern. With what would look like a loving gesture to the rest of the family, Edward let his hand caress her cheek for a moment before his eyes met mine. He gave me a barely perceptible nod in agreement.

I continued to stroke Renesmee's hair and spoke softly against her ear, "Just as soon as Grandpa Carlisle is finished talking to us. Alright?"

She nodded in agreement. Jacob walked in then and her face brightened, but she was content to stay in my lap instead of rushing to greet her best friend by jumping into his arms. Jacob noticed right away and raised his eye brows questioningly. "Later," I mouthed over Renesmee's head.

Carlisle began to speak to us drawing everyone's attention to the head of the table and to the head of our family.

"Jacob, I need to bring you up to speed on a matter that has been presented to me. I'm sure you are aware that Alice has seen some major changes in the Volturi guard since they visited us four years ago." Jacob nodded, acknowledging that he was aware. Carlisle continued, "A number of them have left their positions and some have even adopted our lifestyle of revering human life.

"I received a message from one of them asking for my help. Please, understand that what I am about to tell you has not been taken lightly. I have been agonizing over this dilemma for quite some time."

"Come on, Carlisle. Just spill it. If it involves any of those Italian bloodsuckers, it can't be good," Jacob interrupted showing his annoyance.

I could see his hands begin to tremble as he tried to control his anger toward the Volturi. Renesmee sat up straighter in my arms and turned her concerned face toward Jacob. I held onto her a bit tighter to keep her in my arms. Jacob was very good at controlling himself and only phased when he chose. But I knew what Carlisle was about to tell him, and I could not let Renesmee close to Jacob if he might lose control.

Not a single vampire in the room was breathing. We all understood what was at stake. And none of us took it lightly. Even Emmett was unusually subdued.

"Very well, Jacob," Carlisle drew in a breath, heavy with the gravity of the situation. "The Volturi's tracker, Demetri, is among those that have adopted our way of life. Alice has seen him over the last few months as his eyes have cooled from blood red to amber giving irrefutable proof that he has truly embraced our respect of human life."

"Come on, and just say it," Jacob growled at Carlisle inciting snarls to be directed Jake's direction from several members of my family, Edward included. I placed a hand on Edward's cheek pleading with him to remain calm. He leaned into my touch and relaxed his posture. Renesmee looked at her father with concern. I didn't need to be able to read her mind to know it upset her to have her two favorite men at odds. Edward placed a reassuring palm on our daughter's cheek and wrapped me in his embrace with his free arm.

"Demetri has contacted me with a request to…I am just going to have to say it, Jacob. There is no delicate way to put this. Demetri's message first informed me of his decision to dedicate himself to our "vegetarian" lifestyle and leave his post with the guard. I don't know a lot of the specifics yet, but Demetri has met someone and needs my help."

"Carlisle, get to the point! Big deal. The leach fell for another leach. What does this have to do with me and the pack? The only way this could affect us is if…NO!" The words were wrenched from his throat as he fully understood what Carlisle had been trying to convey. The trembling of his hands was radiating up his arms threatening to explode.

Renesmee struggled in my arms as she tried to get free to comfort Jacob. Edward read her thoughts and put his arm around Renesmee effectively helping me restrain our daughter. We could not allow her close to Jacob if he was about to lose control. Renesmee didn't know anymore about Demetri than Jacob did. She only knew that Jacob was upset and she wanted to make him feel better. Just as Jacob needed to make sure Renesmee was safe and happy, she needed to do the same for her Jacob.

Jacob saw Renesmee struggling with us and to his credit immediately began to try to calm himself. He didn't want her harmed anymore than we did. Jasper sent a wave of calm in Jacob's direction. After a few deep breaths, the trembling was again isolated to his hands. "Sorry," he muttered toward me. After a few paces across the floor, Jacob turned back toward Carlisle. The eight of us finally released the breath we had been holding while waiting for Jacob to regain his composure.

"Sorry…sorry. But you can't seriously be telling me that the Volturi goon has a thing for a human and is asking your help in turning her into a vampire? And what, you're asking my permission to let you do this? Please tell me that I've jumped to the wrong damn conclusion." Jacob pleaded with Carlisle to give another explanation.

"In a nutshell, you are correct, Jacob. Please keep in mind that this is _not _a matter that I take lightly. I _do_ understand the gravity of the situation. To be truthful, I am still undecided as to what my decision will be. The only reason Demetri has sought my counsel is due to his newness in this lifestyle. His fear is that his restraint is not yet sufficient to do this on his own.

"When I first began considering Demetri's dilemma, my first concern was how to go about this in the safest, least painful way possible for the human. I'm sorry to keep referring to her that way, but I am still in the dark about so much, even her identity."

I tried to keep my breathing even and keep my body from tensing. No need to alert Edward to my discomfort and arouse his suspicions. Carlisle wouldn't betray my confidence, would he? Out of habit, I began concentrating on Renesmee's steady heartbeat to keep a grip on myself. The last thing I needed was for Jasper to pick up on my unease and forewarn Edward that I might be keeping something from him.

"Our most recent experience with a vampire conversion was, as you know, Bella. But there is another member of our family that might be a better resource for information that would make this transformation as painless as possible." All eyes turned toward Carlisle expectantly. But Jacob was fuming again.

"Hold on. Back up just a minute, Carlisle. You said you hadn't decided to do this yet, but is sure as hell sounds to me like you have already made up your mind if you are thinking about pain management."

"No, _no_, Jacob. I'm sorry to give you that impression, but the doctor in me kicked in when I first read Demetri's letter before I began to weigh the ethical ramifications. The only decision that I have made so far is that I cannot make a decision until I have more information. I am going to have to meet with Demetri and his companion before I can decide whether to aid him in this or not."

My shoulders slumped a little as I breathed a sigh of relief, but I tried to disguise this movement by resting my head on top of Renesmee's.

"Carlisle, who were you referring to? Who can tell you about an easier method of transformation?" Edward asked curiously.

"Actually, I got the idea from Bella." All eyes in the room moved to me. My head popped up immediately and I looked toward Carlisle. I could feel my brow furrow in confusion. "I'm afraid my incessant questioning about details of her experience might have _irritated_ Bella." There was more than one chuckle from my family as they have each encountered my temper from time to time.

"But I don't remember anything either, Carlisle," was Alice's response as she saw how this conversation would go.

"Precisely, Alice. Bella suggested that perhaps I should do some research into your treatment for a better idea on how to go about this. Not only do you have no memories of being human, but you have absolutely no memory of your transformation either. You simply awoke to this existence as a vampire." Carlisle explained.

Edward picked up on Carlisle's train of thought, "So if you could find out more about Alice's history, her medical treatment, you might have the answer to a pain-free experience."

"Yes, Edward. Unfortunately, the records from that time have greatly deteriorated or disappeared altogether. I spent all weekend doing some general research on asylums of the time period, their care and treatment of patients. My search was not very fruitful. Electroshock therapy was widely used at that time, but without Alice's patient records I have no way of knowing if she had that treatment or how much. I need to know what, if any medications she might have been on as well.

"I am sorry, Alice. I was hoping to be able to answer some of your questions as well."

Jasper put a comforting arm around Alice, but she seemed unaffected by Carlisle's words. She had done her own research into her past after she watched the tape that James made in the ballet studio. She had been able to find her admission record, but not much else.

"Do you know when Demetri will be here?" Jacob asked, pulling the conversation back to the important question at hand.

"Alice?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows in inquiry.

Alice's eyes glazed over as she searched for clues about Demetri and his arrival at the house. After a few moments, she came back to the present. "Well, he won't be here in time for the baseball game tomorrow night, but it won't be long now." She replied coyly.

Jacob gave a snort in disbelief. "You have just essentially asked my permission to break the treaty _again_ and expect me to show up tomorrow night with the rest of the pack and play baseball like it is just another normal day…" He rolled his eyes realizing what he had just said.

Carlisle suppressed a chuckle, but just barely. Emmett wasn't being as successful in disguising his amusement.

"Dude, it's always a _normal_ day around here. As normal as any other family of vampires with a werewolf standing in their dining room waiting on a visit from the guy that tried to kill them four years ago. What's the big deal?"

* * *

_Author's Notes: This story is complete, so if you like it you won't have to wait for the rest of the chapters to be submitted. Please be gentle with your reviews, this is my first attempt at writing._


	6. Chapter 5

_I own nothing Twilight, but am glad Stephenie Meyer took the time to write down her dream and then shared it with the rest of us._

Chapter 5

The baseball game was still on for tomorrow night. Jake didn't have another shift on patrol before that so he wasn't going to phase before then. That way the rest of the pack wouldn't find out about Demetri's impending visit any sooner than necessary. They would be told to expect our visitor, just not the reason for his visit.

"Carlisle, could we have a word with you?" Edward approached his father as the meeting broke up.

"Certainly, Edward. Come to my study."

To an outsider, I'm sure me and my little family must have seemed comical in our procession up the stairs to the study. Our absurdly handsome twenty-three year old father was in the lead, followed closely by his seventeen year old son who was just as absurdly handsome as his father. I was a few steps behind carrying my four year old daughter. Her feet would have been dragging the floor if she hadn't wrapped her legs around my waist. She was already taller than me by a few inches, but in many ways she was still very young. To me she didn't seem any heavier than the first time I held her. Renesmee continued to stay snuggled in my arms hiding her face in my hair, but she had her hand wrapped in Jacob's as he walked behind me. Last but definitely not least, Jacob brought up the rear. Even two stairs behind me, he managed to tower above my head. His dark skin and dark eyes were always a stark contrast to our pale skin and golden eyes.

All eyes were on us as we followed Carlisle upstairs. It was unusual for Renesmee to be so clingy especially if Jake was around. Her behavior had not gone unnoticed by the rest of our family. They would know what we were discussing. There was no escaping that annoying vampire super-hearing. But using Carlisle's study gave us the illusion of privacy and it was somehow comforting.

"So, Edward, Bella? Is there something I can help you with?" Carlisle began as we all crowded into the space.

Jacob was still not totally aware of why we were talking to Carlisle, but I'm sure he had detected the increase in Renesmee's temperature.

Renesmee turned around in my arms to face Carlisle. Her hair had become stuck to her face after burying her head in my neck. Absently, I began to brush her curls from her forehead.

"Carlisle, Renesmee's temperature seems to be elevated today. Not by a drastic amount, but it is higher than usual," Edward began and couldn't quite keep the concern out of his voice. He and I always tried to keep our fear for our daughter's uncertain future from touching her. "And she seems to be a bit lethargic as well. She told Bella that she felt odd before the family meeting."

"Well, let's have a look then, shall we?" Carlisle stood up from his desk and scooped Renesmee from my arms and sat her on the top of the desk. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead, "Her temperature does seem just a tad bit higher than usual. Renesmee, do you have any aches or pains? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No, Grandpa. I just don't feel like I normally do. I just feel off or something," she said with a bit of a shrug.

Carlisle used a little pen light to check her pupils and also looked at her throat. Then he gently felt the glands under her jaw and along her throat. "Since we can't draw blood and run tests, I'd say that the best way to proceed is just keep on eye on her for a day or so. If she has any other symptoms manifest, let me know immediately. In the absence of more data, it is impossible to be certain of anything." He spoke softly not to alarm Renesmee, then turned toward her to whisper conspiratorially.

"Renesmee, I believe I smelled a gallon of your favorite ice cream in the shopping bags that Esme brought in this morning. As your doctor _and grandfather_, I prescribe a big bowl, perhaps two, and you should be feeling like yourself again." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and set her back on the floor.

"Jacob, do you want some ice cream too?"

"Well, of course I do, Nessie. Rocky Road is my favorite flavor too." Jacob picked her up to give her a piggy-back ride to the kitchen. As he turned to close the door, he looked at me and mouthed, "Later?" And I gave him a quick, reassuring nod and flashed a smile to my daughter.

"OK, Carlisle, what do you really think is the problem?" I whispered as soon as I heard Jacob's feet on the stair treads.

"Bella, I truly do not feel that we have anything to worry about. Although Renesmee is only four years old, physically she is entering into her teenage years of development. The change in her body temp could certainly be attributed to hormonal changes that are developing during this phase. The lethargy would certainly be explained by these fluctuations.

"Because she is only half human, my medical experience may not be enough to help us with dealing with all of this. And the information we gathered in our research of Nahuel's sisters was inconclusive. Honestly, I think we just wait and see what happens at this point.

"With that said, now might be a good time to explain to her about the changes that may be occurring in her body. She will be better able to deal with things if she has some idea of what to expect. I realize that she may never actually need this information, but she should know what might lie ahead.

"If you like, I could speak with her. I don't mind explaining to her about the female reproduction system. I have enough time before my shift at the hospital if you would like for me to talk with her now."

_Absolutely. Yes, Carlisle! I'll run down to the kitchen and get her now._

"No, Carlisle. I believe this falls under my job description. I'll take care of it. But thanks for offering," I said instead with a smirk.

"_We_ will speak to our daughter, Bella. Both of her parents will discuss this with her," came Edward's soft statement. _Gotta love him._

Carlisle and I exchanged a knowing look as I turned toward my handsome husband. I cupped his face in both of my hands and kissed his lips before leaning my forehead against his. "Edward, I love you, and I love that you and I share in the raising of our daughter. But trust me on this: this discussion falls under the mom job description. As a former teenage girl, I can honestly say that you_, the dad and a guy,_ are the last person she will want in the room when we have this talk. There will be plenty of other opportunities for you and I to share in the responsibility of caring for Renesmee. But for now, thresholds come under your job title while having "the talk" falls under mine." I kissed him again and ruffled his ever-messy hair hoping that he hadn't had his feelings hurt by my words.

I was rewarded with my favorite crooked grin. Edward pulled me into his lap and placed his mouth against my ear. I could feel his breath against my skin, smell his wonderful scent. _He is trying to dazzle me._ He sighed against my neck and chuckled softly, "That's good, love. Because as _a guy, the dad_, the last place I want to be is in that room when _you_ have "the talk" with our daughter."

Carlisle was still chuckling as Edward carried me bridal-style over the threshold of the study and downstairs to find our daughter.

* * *

_Author's Notes: This story is complete, so if you like it you won't have to wait for the rest of the chapters to be submitted. Please be gentle with your reviews, this is my first attempt at writing._


	7. Chapter 6

_I own nothing Twilight, but am glad Stephenie Meyer took the time to write down her dream and then shared it with the rest of us._

Chapter 6

"What the hell was that for, Rose?" Emmett's whining could be heard before Edward and I even reached the clearing. Emmett was still rubbing the back of his head when we cleared the tree line. We turned to look at each other, smirked as we each shrugged our shoulders and walked closer to the family.

"Damn, Emmett. You would think you would have learned by now not to tease Rosalie like that in front of the wolves," Jasper admonished.

It was true. We all knew to tread lightly around Rosalie when she was forced to endure the company of the pack. Secretly, I think she had become fond of some of them, but didn't want anyone, especially the wolves, to think she had gone soft. Emmett couldn't resist pushing her buttons though.

I had my suspicions that he just liked picking a fight with Rose for the make-up sex.

I smiled and couldn't resist adding to Emmett's discomfort. "I think Emmett must be in the mood for a little tough love tonight," I murmured under my breath as I walked past him on my way to where Alice and Rosalie had started warming up.

Emmett continued to rub the back of his head from Rose's slap and his low, unashamed chuckle told me I had guessed correctly. I glanced back over my shoulder to find Edward's amused gaze following me. He was still astonished to see just how well I could hold my own with his--our--family.

"Oh, little sister, you have no idea," he sniggered menacingly. "I could give Edward a few pointers if _you_ want to cross over to the dark side too," Emmett called after me.

I could hear Edward's warning growl. _Still so quick to protect my virtue._ Letting Edward into my mind, I showed him that I could handle Emmett's teasing.

"Thanks so much, Emmett, but _I_ got Edward to cross over to the dark side quite some time ago." I managed to keep a straight face as I continued on my way across the field to my sisters. Spinning quickly on my heel, I added, "Who do you think taught Rose to wield that bull whip she used on you Sunday night?" I was rewarded by a round of high-fives from Rose and Alice who knew better of course, but thankfully played along.

The three of us looked challengingly back at our husbands to find Jasper and Emmett staring at Edward with totally dumbfounded expressions on their faces. When I realized that the pack had overheard the exchange as well, I was never more thankful that I couldn't blush anymore.

I was afraid I might have pushed Edward a tad too far with that one, but he gave me a wink and turned to face his awestruck brothers.

"Dude, it's always the quiet ones," Emmett muttered with newfound respect as he thumped Edward on the back. "Do me proud, bro." Emmett wiped a pretend tear from his eye and tried to wrap Edward in a big bear hug.

Edward rolled his eyes and muttered, "Bite me," as he playfully swatted Emmett's arms away and made his escape to greet Seth and the other pack members watching our playful exchange.

Renesmee walked into the clearing holding Jacob's hand followed by Esme and Carlisle. I sent Emmett a pointed look and brought his attention to my daughter's arrival. He had promised me that he would watch his language in front of her if I agreed to let her ump the game for us. He nodded to let me know that he remembered the agreement and let the teasing come to an end. For now.

I don't know why I bothered with trying to control Emmett when I knew first hand just how colorful the pack's language would get when they got excited. Jacob did his best to clean up when he was around Renesmee, but he was just as bad as the rest of the wolves.

"Alice, how much longer do we have to wait?" Emmett continued to whine, anxious to get started.

We all turned toward Alice who wore a troubled expression. "I _think _the storm should be here in about five minutes. You know I can't see around the wolves though. It all disappeared as soon as they started coming through the trees," she pouted, still upset about the blind spots in her visions after all this time.

As the storm clouds rolled in, Carlisle and Jacob met on home plate to go over the rules. We all gathered around, naturally gravitating toward our mates.

"No one gets to use their extra gifts except Bella," Jacob was quick to insist. "She can use her shield to keep Edward from cheating, but she's the only one."

"And no distracting Edward either, Bella," Emmett was quick to add.

I ducked my head into Edward's chest to hide my smile and couldn't resist giving Edward just a quick glimpse of how I could distract him. His eyes rolled back in his head and a low growl rumbled from his chest.

"You mean like that, Emmett?" I couldn't suppress the knowing giggle from escaping my lips.

"Bella! Cut that shit out," Emmett yelled. "You're supposed to be on our team. Don't help out the dogs." His outburst earned him another smack to the back of the head, but by Esme this time. Realizing that he already broken his promise, he muttered, "Sorry, Esme."

I risked a glance up at Edward's face to make sure he wasn't upset with me. His eyes held the promise of my punishment later, but he wasn't angry in the slightest. "Later, love," he breathed into my ear. Edward placed a lingering kiss against my forehead and walked away. _Damn, now I'm distracted._

"So how did the talk go?" Rosalie asked when I walked back over to where she and Alice were sitting on some rocks.

I stiffened immediately. _Had she overheard Carlisle and me after all? "_Can you keep it down, Rose?"

"Was it as bad as when your mom had the sex talk with you?" she whispered conspiratorially.

I chuckled in relief that she wasn't referring to my discussion with Carlisle and at the faint human memory of my mother. "Are you kidding? I had to have the talk with Renee over and over again. She was a handful.

"It was a lot easier and much less embarrassing for me than I thought it might be. Renesmee already had some idea of the female reproductive system from looking through Carlisle's medical textbooks. Her biggest concern was how I had managed to keep my period a secret from a house full of blood-sensitive vampires. I told her it was useless to even try. You all knew, but no one made me feel like I was _food. _I guess the part she was most embarrassed about was knowing that the entire family and the entire wolf pack would know when and if she ever got her period. I have to say I _really_ do not miss that part of being human."

"I have a vague memory of my mom trying to have the talk with me," Rosalie sounded like she was trying hard to pull those memories into focus. "She must not have done a very good job, it seems like I was even more confused after her talk."

Just then the rain began to fall on us. I could hear the excitement rumbling from the Quileute's. We were all still as statues waiting for the release of the thunder.

The first clap was directly over our heads. The air around us was charged with energy as the ground beneath our feet trembled with the force of the thunder. Something, some unknown force, kept us waiting. My entire body was pulsing with the electrical charge filling the air.

The thunder rolled again.

"Play ball." With Renesmee's cry, we all let out the breath we didn't know we had been holding. There was blur of motion as each of the Cullens took the field while Renesmee stood still behind home plate. I watched her excited face as the people she loved moved in a frenzy around her. The air we disturbed was whipping her bronze curls around her head and the electricity of the storm seemed to charge each strand, as if there was a field around her keeping the rain at bay or she was a goddess controlling the elements around her.

She was never more wondrous than in that moment.

Emotions seemed to clog my throat. I was unable to breath around the lump of joy, pride, and love that was trying flow to out of me. If I hadn't been watching Renesmee so closely, I would have missed the changes that seemed to happen in the blink of an eye.

Her face became infinitesimally longer erasing the remaining childlike chubbiness away. Her already lean, slender body became just a touch more rounded through the hips making her waist appear much smaller. Her new baseball jersey that had been loose-fitting after Saturday's shopping trip fit more snuggly around the torso, and I could see her flat chest begin to swell slightly hinting at the breasts that would soon be there.

I became aware of Edward's scent close to me as I continued to stare at our daughter. He brushed my cheek with the back of his fingers and whispered close to my ear, "I know, love. I see her too." I leaned into his touch unable to put my feelings into words. Edward stood behind me, wrapping me in his warm embrace, and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"We almost missed this. If we hadn't been watching her in that exact moment, we would have missed the end of her childhood, Edward." I could scarcely push the whispered words past all the passion swelling in my chest.

"I know, love." The awe and wonder he felt, the sheer bliss of sharing that precious moment of our daughter's life left my beautiful husband unusually speechless.

Having such a unique child was sometimes a blessing. We could see clearly the changes that human parents would miss in their own children. Renesmee had just left childhood behind and become a young lady in front of our eyes. This step could take months or years in a human girl. The changes could be so slow and unobtrusive as to be totally unnoticed by even the most observant parent. Edward and I got to see it take place in just a few seconds.

Another clap of thunder brought the two of us reluctantly out of our temporary cocoon and back to the game. I brought Edward and Jasper under my shield so they could not use their talents to influence the game. I didn't need to bother about Alice really since she couldn't see the wolves anyway.

From my position at third base, I could see the pack going through their batting line-up, getting in order, and taking some practice swings.

Then I saw Jacob's face.

He had seen Renesmee just as Edward and I had seen her. The love he felt for her was never more plain. The unshed tears glistening in his eyes were evidence that he too recognized just how beautiful that moment had been. And in that instant something about his feelings for her seemed to have changed. He wasn't looking at her like a little sister. Jacob had seen the woman she was fast becoming. My dead heart clenched in my chest, and the force of it left me breathless.

Hearing Edward's agonized breath leaving his throat, I belatedly remembered that he was under my shield and could read my thoughts. _I love you, Edward. But she really is growing up before our eyes, isn't she?_

"Yes, she is," carried on the breeze to me from where Edward stood in center field.

Just then a wave of excitement hit me and my attention was riveted back to the first batter stepping to the plate.

_Thank you, Jasper._

* * *

_Author's Notes: This story is complete, so if you like it you won't have to wait for the rest of the chapters to be submitted. Please be gentle with your reviews, this is my first attempt at writing._


	8. Chapter 7

_**I own nothing Twilight, but am glad Stephenie Meyer took the time to write down her dream and then shared it with the rest of us.**_

_**Lemon alert! **_

**Chapter 7**

"**Alice, it isn't really over is it?" Renesmee pleaded with Alice to tell her that the storm wasn't over. But the rain had already turned to a slow drizzle and we hadn't heard a thunder clap in over five minutes.**

"**Sorry, Nessie. I can't see us playing anymore tonight because of the pack, but I **_**can**_** see that you are going to be soaking in a bubble bath trying to get all of that mud off of you in about 15 minutes." Alice hugged Renesmee's shoulders to console her. "How did you get so dirty anyway. You didn't even play?"**

"**Jacob!" She swatted him playfully on the arm. "He wasn't about to let Dad throw him out at home plate. Look at the rut he left sliding in from third!"**

_**Dad, not Daddy.**_

"**I couldn't let you miss out on all the fun, Nessie." Jacob shook his hair in her direction splattering Renesmee with even more mud, and she squealed in delight.**

"**The stupid mutt was out," Rosalie grumbled under her breath stalking off to grab Emmett.**

**We were all covered in mud. And we had all had a great time playing in the rain. We were all sliding into bases just to see how much mud we could splatter on each other. It felt **_**liberating**_** to act my age and just be a teenager even if it was for a short time. The storm ended before we were ready to stop playing.**

**The game was **_**friendly**_** for the most part. Emmett couldn't be stopped from talking smack every chance he got which earned him a couple more slaps to the back of the head from me and Esme. **

**Leah got off a grounder into center field, but Edward scooped it up and threw it to me at third. It was a close call, but when the mud quit flying, my hand clearly held the ball between Leah's foot and the base. Renesmee called her out, and when I reached down to help pull Leah to her feet she growled at me. I reacted instinctively, crouching low, and hissing a warning. Jacob had to go into Alpha mode quickly and order Leah to leave the field. Her behavior earned her growls and snarls from both my family and the Quileute alike.**

**I broke the rules for just a moment pulling my shield from around Jasper, sending him a silent plea with my eyes to help diffuse the tension. It took a wave of calm and then another of enthusiasm to get all of us to focus back on the game. Thankfully, Edward couldn't read Leah's thoughts although it was clearly written on her face that she would relish the chance to rip my head off my shoulders.**

**Keeping Edward and Jasper under my shield for such a long time was good practice for me, but it was exhausting. It was much more taxing than just holding them inside my outer protective shield, but that shield didn't neutralize their abilities. As soon as I could, I snapped it back into place around me. I felt drained and my throat was scorched after the mental exertion of exercising my inner shield. **

**Being under my protection had after effects for Edward and Jasper as well. Jasper hadn't been feeling any emotions from anyone except for Edward and me during the game. Our emotions were always easy for him to handle since we seemed to be in a perpetual state of happiness--when we weren't worried about Renesmee. I saw him take a step back as the weight of all the raw emotions hit him and Alice placed a steadying hand on his back with a worried frown creasing her forehead.**

"**A little warning next time, Bella," Jasper gasped from the force of the emotions suddenly swarming him.**

"**Sorry, Jasper. It was getting hard to hold my shield around the two of you," I apologized to him. My voice sounded a little breathless to me.**

**Edward was eying me carefully. Even though I knew that I had suddenly left him to be bombarded with the noise of everyone's thoughts, he seemed to be focused on me.**

"**Esme, would you mind if Renesmee went back to the house with you? Bella needs to hunt." Edward's eyes never left my face.**

"**Of course, dear. You take care of Bella. Don't worry about a thing. Nessie can stay in your old room tonight." **

"**Edward, I'm fine…" I tried to protest, but he placed a finger over my lips to stop my words.**

"**You need to hunt, love. Your eyes are nearly black now. Let me take care of you. I can't have you hurting, love." I simply nodded my head. He was right. There was no use in arguing. I really did need to hunt.**

**Edward and I hugged Renesmee and wished her goodnight then bid our family and friends goodbye.**

**The rain continued to fall softly and was washing away some of the mud from our faces. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground so that our faces were on the same level. His sweet breath was filling my mouth and soon I forgot about the scorching pain in the back of my throat.**

**I buried my hands in Edward's hair and tried to close the distance between our lips. Edward pulled his head just a little further away instead of allowing me to draw him in for a kiss. He hadn't pulled away from me like that since before we were married, and suddenly I was that insecure girl fearing rejection by the one she desired most. Feeling that way, like Edward didn't want me or desire me--that was not a pleasant human memory and it was even more intense when felt in this body.**

**Edward was still looking at me intently, but I couldn't hold his gaze any more than I could stop my lower lip from trembling with the hurt I was feeling. I pulled my hands free from his hair and pushed against his chest trying to get away.**

"**Bella, look at me," Edward commanded softly. When I didn't comply, he gently placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face until I had no choice but to look at him. He pulled my lower body firmly into his until I could feel his arousal. "I'm sorry, love. It wasn't my intention to push you away." Then he kissed me gently on the forehead, on the corner of my eye, down my jaw to the sweet spot behind my ear. **

**He continued to keep our bodies aligned and shower my neck with kisses until he felt me relax and my fingers were again grasping tightly in his hair.**

"**Bella, love? I was wondering about something you said before the ball game." Edward was speaking slowly, cautiously. **_**What had I said before the game? **_

"**I realize that you were only teasing Emmett when you said--well, I mean--we all know that he and Rosalie are **_**adventurous**_** in their physical relationship." What could I have said to cause Edward to be this uncomfortable? He was never at a loss for words.**

"**I was only playing around, Edward. I didn't mean to upset you."**

"**No, no. Bella, that isn't--you didn't…This isn't coming out right." He was obviously frustrated. I began to stroke his back.**

"**Please, Edward. You can tell me anything. If I haven't run away screaming yet, it probably isn't going to happen." We both smiled remembering all the times that he felt certain that was exactly what I would do, what I **_**should**_** do.**

**He set me back on my feet, but didn't release his hold around my waist. I laid my head over his heart and wrapped my own arms around him. I could feel Edward take in a deep breath. "Do you ever wish that I was more like Emmett? That we were more **_**adventurous**_**?"**

"**Edward? I'm not sure what…" I shook my head in confusion and pulled back a little to look into his face.**

"**Bella, I love you and making you happy is my only goal in this existence. If there is something you need from me, something that I am not giving you, I need you to tell me. I can't read your thoughts unless you let me. I need you to tell me if I'm not giving you everything you need." Edward spoke so seriously. His eyes showed me just how sincere he was, and the way he looked at me took my breathe away.**

"**Oh, Edward," I inhaled a calming breath. I knew that I would have to word my response very carefully. He seemed so vulnerable right now, like he feared rejection just I had moments ago.**

"**Edward, I love **_**you.**_** I love that you are a gentleman and always make me feel so loved, so cherished. I love the way you love me…" I didn't mean to trail off and leave a "but" hanging on the end of that sentence, but that was how it sounded and Edward heard it too.**

"**Please, love. Tell me. I need to know." He cupped my face in his hand and stroked my cheek making it hard for me to concentrate. I had to close my eyes to break the hold he had over me. "You know I can't deny you anything. Please, Bella, tell me what you need from me."**

"**You **_**do**_** give me everything I want and need, Edward. Please, don't think that my teasing Emmett had anything to do with us. It didn't. I wasn't trying to be passive-aggressive or whatever to get something from you or make you feel like I wanted you to be more like Emmett. I hope I didn't make you feel that way."**

"**No, love. This isn't really about--I'm not doing a very good job of this, am I?" A nervous laugh passed his lips.**

"**Edward, is there something you need from me? Is there something I am not giving you?"**

"_**No**_**, no. I wish we could just read each other's minds right now. This shouldn't be so difficult for us to talk about. I guess with the way I was brought up, in that time, people just didn't talk about…sex. At least not openly. But if I've learned anything from the misunderstandings we have had, it is because we didn't speak out for fear of hurting each other." Edward closed his eyes and looked like he was searching for the right words.**

"**Sunday night, when Alice got you to go to the strip club, and the way I behaved…"**

"**I'm so sorry, Edward. I told Alice it was a bad idea, but no one can tell her no when she gets going. I knew you wouldn't like something like that, but she swore that you would be fine with it. I'm so…" Edward cut my apology off when he crushed his lips to mine.**

**We were both breathing hard when he finally released me. **_**"**_**Please, let me just say this, Bella. The way I **_**took **_**you, the way I lost control with you, I don't want you to feel like I was using you. I always want you to feel cherished…" It seemed like Edward had left a "but" dangling from his last sentence too.**

"…**but what, Edward?" I spoke as softly, as reassuringly as I could.**

"**I loved that you made me lose my control like that." He wasn't looking me in the eye anymore like he was afraid of my disapproval.**

_**This would not do at all.**_

"**Edward?" He wouldn't look at me. How could we both be so insecure about each other? Maybe we were just too shy for our own good. "Edward, I need you to look at me." Still, he kept his face away from me. **

_**Guess I'll just have to show him**_**. I expanded my shield to let him into my mind. I showed him how I had planned every move I made on Sunday night to get that exact response from him, that I was trying to make him lose control. **

**I was still exhausted from using my shield for so long during the game, so I couldn't let him in for very long before it collapsed back in on me. I slumped against him and my throat ignited again. Edward caught me and held me tightly to his chest.**

"**Ah, Bella." He breathed into my hair and stroked my back in soothing circles. "You never cease to surprise me, love." He chuckled softly as realization hit that I had orchestrated the very thing that he had been ashamed to admit to yearning for. He reached out to help me onto his back like when I was human. "Climb up, Bella. I'm taking you to dinner."**

"**Wait. We need to finish talking about this first, Edward. You can't just walk away from this right now." I was afraid that if we didn't finish discussing this that Edward would never address this again anytime soon. I didn't want him feeling guilty over this.**

"**Don't worry, love. We will finish our talk, but we need to take care of your thirst first."**

"**Edward, no. You will just start wallowing in guilt because of some Victorian belief that you shouldn't…"**

"**Bella, I can see I am going to have to tamper with your memory if I hope to get you to hunt."**

"**That might have worked on me when I was still human, Edward, but I doubt you will be able to distract me quite so easily now." I sounded a lot more sure of myself than I felt. Edward could easily distract me, and I knew it.**

"**You really shouldn't have said that." He smiled my favorite crooked smile remembering perfectly the day he said that to me: the day I met his family. There was humor in his eyes as he looked deeply into my mine and held my head between his hands. He leaned in closer to me and his breath filled my nose and mouth disturbing my thought processes.**

"**Now, what is it you were afraid of."**

"**Um, you beating yourself up over liking what happened Sunday night, you feeling guilty, and me not wanting to hunt yet till we finish our discussion."**

**I could see the corner of his mouth twitching as he barely hid a smile.**

**He slowly bent his mouth to the hollow of my throat and touched his lips there. "Are you still worried?"**

"**Uh, you feeling guilty, and me not hunting now."**

**He drew his nose in a line up my throat and across my jaw stopping at my chin. His breath made my skin tingle. "And now?"**

"**Hunting, guilty?" I was practically panting now.**

**He lifted his lips to kiss both of my closed eyelids. "Bella, do you really think I would let your thirst hurt you?"**

"**No, but you might feel guilty still."**

**He kissed slowly down my cheek till his lips met the corner of my mouth. "Would I let something this important go unfinished between us?" His mouth barely touched my lower lip that was somehow trembling.**

"**No."**

"**You see? There is nothing to be afraid of is there?" He said as his lips moved against mine.**

"**No," I sighed in defeat and felt myself sway toward Edward's chest. With a knowing glint in his eyes, Edward extended his hand once more to help me onto his back.**

**Riding on Edward's back was very comforting. I kept my arms wrapped around him while I buried my face in his neck. I breathed in his wonderful scent for a while then rained wet kisses in the spot behind his ear. I was free to wrap my fingers in his reddish-brown hair or slip them inside the neckline of his shirt. The forest flew past us as Edward continued to fly over the ground.**

**As I felt the air rush past me, I relaxed completely and became aware that the exhaustion I had felt earlier was gone. I occupied myself with running my palms across Edward's firm chest while my lips were content to explore along his jaw, behind his ear, and down his throat. My hands vibrated as a low growl began to rumble in his chest. **

"**Am I distracting you?" I breathed seductively in his ear. "I can stop if you prefer. I wouldn't want you to run into a tree." I made to pull my hands from beneath his shirt, but Edward placed a staying hand on top of mine. **

"**Don't stop," was all he managed to moan. **

**My body responded immediately to Edward's sound. His eyes closed for just a moment as he drew in a sharp breath through his nose smelling my arousal. **

**I was feeling empowered by Edward's earlier admission that he had loved that I had made him lose control. Letting my hands continue their exploration of his body, I let my mouth assault his neck. I kissed his skin starting at the base of his neck, open mouthed, wet kisses that went from his hair line to the top of his shirt. When I was satisfied that I had covered every millimeter of skin there, I blew across the dampness and watched as the tiny hairs on his neck stood on end. My ministrations were rewarded by another growl from Edward's chest. The forest wasn't flying by at quite the same speed. We were moving a little bit slower.**

**While I left one hand to rub circles across Edward's chest, I let the other hand drift over his abdomen. I loved the feel of his muscles under my fingers. My hands continued their mission while my lips sought the right side of his neck. I breathed into the shell of his ear eliciting a shiver down Edward's back. My teeth nibbled his earlobe before sucking it into my mouth. **

**The hand that had been teasing Edward's chest moved into his messy hair. I pulled his head to the left granting me better access to his long neck. I ran my tongue along his jaw from chin to ear, then kissed my way back across to his chin. My nose followed the same line on the return trip to his ear, while my lips barely grazed the skin of his throat. Using my nose, I nudged the edge of his shirt aside to find his collarbone. I laved the sensitive skin there with moist kisses.**

**We slowed further. Edward was running at close to a human's pace now.**

**Not to let the other side of his throat feel neglected, I switched places with my hands so that the left was exploring his stomach moving lower toward the top of his muddy pants. My right hand then tugged his hair, pulling his head to expose the left side of his throat. A hiss escaped through Edward's lips as my teeth nipped at this throat. **

**My roving mouth needed to taste the skin at the top of Edward's back. The razor sharp teeth in my mouth clamped down on the edge of his shirt and sliced through the fabric exposing the muscles moving fluidly under his pale skin. The hand that was in his hair moved to his shoulder passing over the muscles as they bunched and rolled over his shoulder blades.**

**Both hands were needed to hold me on Edward's back as I let my mouth follow the path that my hand had blazed. This new position also let my hands move lower on his body. **

**Our clothes were ruined anyway from all the mud. No use in being slow and careful about taking them off. One quick yank on Edward's belt buckle ripped the leather strap in half. Never letting my lips stop their kisses along his shoulders, I tugged the belt free of his jeans.**

**Edward's chest was rumbling again as he fought to hold back the sexy, feral growl that always drove me to distraction. We were still moving along the forest floor, but Edward was no longer running. He was walking now, barely moving one foot in front of the other. His hands were now on my legs tracing a line from my ankles running up to the tops of my thighs.**

**I could hear the water flowing in a nearby stream as a breeze blew the scent of a stalking predator into my face. Flames erupted at the back of my throat again, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to ignore my thirst any longer.**

**Reluctantly, I unwrapped my legs from around Edward's waist and let me feet support my weight. Keeping one hand on Edward to trail around his shoulders to cup his cheek, I looked up into his beautiful face. His eyes were black with desire, but his nostrils were flaring as he too caught the scent of the mountain lion. **

"**Hold that thought," I breathed into his mouth as I placed a kiss on his jaw. Then I took a step from Edward and closed my eyes. I opened up my hearing listening for the lion's heavy heartbeat thick with the warm blood that would soon be coating my throat.**

**It was behind me, in the trees near the stream. I could hear its paws scraping the branch of the tree where it paced, waiting to pounce on something hiding in the underbrush. Giving myself over to the primitive instincts of the hunter within, I opened my eyes and let my need drive me forward. As focused as I was on stalking my prey, of relieving the venom-burn scorching my throat, I heard Edward's softly spoken words drift to me, "Hurry back to me."**

**My hunting techniques had become refined since my newborn days. But today I had a deep need to prolong the lion's struggle. I welcomed the fight. Maybe it was partly because I had to give up time with Edward to stalk the beast. Maybe it was because we had left things unresolved so that I could hunt. Whatever the reason, the beast did not disappoint me. **

**Time and again it lunged at me with teeth bared. I let the lion take me down only to toss his aside so we could go again. Both of our snarls and growls echoed through the forest. We fell to the ground wrapped in a tangle of claws, legs, and teeth. The lion made swipe after swipe across my body in a vain attempt to dislodge my grip. He only broke free when I let him.**

**The smell of fresh, warm blood escaping a wound on the lion's hindquarter made by either my claws or snapping teeth caused my thirst to become unbearable. I couldn't draw out the fight any longer and sank my teeth into its neck over the pulsing artery letting the thick, warm blood course down my parched throat.**

**Edward's scent had barely registered in my brain as I drained the large lion. I was still operating on instinct, and the most basic instinct was to protect my kill so I issued a growl warning the intruder that this blood was **_**mine**_**. I heard an answering snarl rip through the air as I drained the last of the blood and let it run down my throat.**

**I threw the lifeless lion away from me as I whipped around and sank into a defensive crouch. My eyes landed on Edward. His body echoed my stance. His breath came in quick pants. His eyes were black as they raked over my body taking in the tattered clothing that remained to cover me. Something about the way he was looking at me registered through the haze of the fresh blood now coursing through my body that he wasn't there to harm me. He **_**was**_** stalking me, but the smoldering of his eyes wasn't hunger for blood. It was pure lust, and he was hungry for me.**

**The thrill that came with that knowledge sent a shiver down my spine and warmth soaked the shredded fabric between my legs. I fought against the need to attack Edward head on, throw him to the ground, and climb on top of him. Instead I pulled my lips back to bare my teeth and issued a challenging snarl while I began to pace to the left. Edward mirrored my movements and answered my challenge with the most dangerous smile I had ever seen.**

**While I was still trying to wrap my brain around what was happening, Edward took advantage of my lapse in concentration and flew into me, pinning my back against a tree at least ten feet from where I had dropped the lion. Part of my mind was still operating on pure survival instinct, but a small part of my brain registered that this was Edward and not an enemy. Instincts were hard to overrule. I heard a menacing growl surround us, felt the vibrations come from my chest all the way down to my toes. **

**Edward's lips pulled back to expose his perfect white teeth. It was neither a sneer nor a smile, but a combination of both. That one look promised both danger and pleasure and sent another shiver down the length of my back.**

**A sound reached my ears then, a sound coming from Edward that I've never heard before. This wasn't a growl or a purr. Whatever it was, this sound vibrating from his body and into mine was definitely my new favorite sound. My breathing was becoming labored even as I tried to control my reactions. **

**Edward ran each of his hands down my arms where they hung at my sides. I felt his long fingers encircling both of my wrists. He raised both of my arms over my head, keeping my body pinned to the tree with the full weight of his body. Using one hand, he held both of my wrists secured to the rough bark of the ancient pine.**

**While his free hand began the return trip down my arm, Edward was inhaling my scent. His nose ran circuits from my collarbone to the my ear then across my jaw line to my chin. His lips only grazed the skin of my throat but my skin was tingling with the electric current that always danced between us when we touched. Then I felt his hand on my shirt. He pulled his chest away from mine for one beat before slamming back into me. I couldn't stop myself from purring when I felt his skin touching mine. Both of our chests were bare except for a scrap a satin that covered my breasts. Edward reached between our bodies and ran one finger down the center of the bra, curled it under the edge of the fabric and ripped it free of my body. Both of us hissed as my hard nipples grazed the skin under his sculpted pecs.**

**I needed to touch Edward somehow. Bits of bark were falling into my hair from my ineffective tries to wrench my wrists free of his grip so I could bury my hands in his hair. I tried to pull my lower body tighter against his thigh, tried to create some friction to relieve the tension I could feel building between my legs. Edward retaliated by twisting me away from him to face the tree keeping my wrists still pinned above our heads.**

**Edward's chest was still vibrating with a non-stop succession of snarls and growls and purrs that rumbled through my chest and I found that I was answering him in kind. Each time he would howl into my ear, the vibration set off an instant answer from within me.**

**What was left of my jeans were now drenched with my need and I could feel the moisture dripping down my thighs. Edward moaned deep in his throat when a new wave of my scent hit him. He seemed beyond reason at this point, totally unable to control the animal with in him. **

_**I did this to him.**__**Me. He lost control because of me.**_

**Still trying to touch him, I pushed my hips back into him. He hissed against my throat where he continued to inhale my aroma, but his lips never touched me. Edward didn't pull away from the contact between my bottom and his obvious arousal. He ground his hips into mine roughly, pushing my body into the tree over and over. **

**Edward had never been so demanding of his own needs, or so indifferent about mine. He didn't care that each time he pushed mercilessly against my body that the force was creating fractures in the tree. He was totally without conscious thought for me and only sought to quench his own need. **

**I had never felt more powerful. **

**Yes, Edward was in complete control of my body, using me however he needed to reach his own release. He was driven by some base instinct to satisfy himself with no regard for me. But it was my dominance that drove him into this frenzy of need. And that knowledge, that power was intoxicating. It didn't matter that he wasn't putting my pleasure ahead of his. It didn't matter that he wasn't being gentle or loving. It didn't matter that he was no longer being a gentleman. He was taking what he needed from me, and I needed to give it to him. It was exactly what I needed from him.**

**Once I realized this power, I needed more. Each growl I made, each grind of my hips seemed to incite even more feral reactions from Edward. Still I wanted more. **

**He still held my hands pinned with one hand but the other hand held my hips steady as he continued to grind into me. I needed the rest of his skin against me. I needed to feel him buried deep inside my body. I needed to hear his roar of release echo through the forest.**

**I wrenched my head till my teeth could nip at his jaw seeking until I found his ear and I bit down hard on his lobe. His hand pulled my hips back into him hard making it sound like two rocks had collided while a snarl curled his lips over his teeth. Edward threw his head skyward, his resonating growl reverberated through me into the tree raining pine cones all around us. **

**Releasing his grip from my body, Edward shredded the remainder of our clothing. Other than his grip on my wrists, our bodies were not touching. I could feel his breath panting against my back. When I tried to twist my head to look at him, he released a warning hiss that had my head spinning back to face the tree. Before I turned back, I caught a glimpse of Edward's face. His eyes were black, as black as the monster he feared lived inside him. His teeth were clenched, his jaw working to keep his mouth locked shut. His breaths were coming in quick snorts through his nose. I should have been frightened to see what might be described as rage on his usual angel's face. Never one to run from danger, I rocked my body back trying to bring our bodies into contact again. I needed him to touch me.**

**When we made contact, it was not his hard arousal that slammed into my hip. Edward's hand blocked me from the connection I sought. My breath hissed through my teeth and I jerked back toward the tree and away from Edward.**

"**Don't move." His voice was close to my ear. A new wave of moisture began to seep down my thighs as I realized this was the first time Edward had actually spoken to me since I left him to hunt. **

**Both of his hands were again holding my wrists, his fingers easily encircling me. Slowly he lowered both of our hands down the tree. He was fighting hard to control his breathing as he brought my arms to rest close to my face against the trunk of the pine. **

"**Be very still," his voice was husky as he breathed against my neck. He didn't say I had to be quiet, just to be still. I let a low rumble start in my chest down deep. As the intensity grew, I let it move up into my throat until I finally released it as a loud roar that echoed off the trees sending wildlife scurrying for safety.**

**Edward allowed his hands to graze lightly down my arms. It felt like sparks dancing across my skin, and I felt a countering snarl rattle in his chest. His hands descended to my shoulders, down my back then around my waist blazing a trail upward till he was cupping my breasts. I could feel his struggle to regain his control over his emotions, but that wasn't what I wanted. I needed Edward to be raw, to take what he needed**_**. **_**Swiftly, I took my hands from the tree and brought them to grasp Edward's hips and yank him solidly into my backside.**

**A snarl ripped from his throat as he roughly grabbed my hands away and slapped them back on the tree. With his feet he spread my legs apart and clenched my hips against his erection. "Do. Not. Move." he growled against my neck. Just as I felt him positioned at my entrance, he slammed my hips down spearing his arousal deep into my slick folds. We both growled as sensations washed over us. Edward pushed my body into the tree as he withdrew slowly and forcefully thrust back into me. **

**The force of our bodies slamming into the tree was causing it to creak and groan. I could feel the tension coiling in my stomach as my body tensed for release. Reading that same tension in Edward's body, I knew he was close too. Each thrust pushed deeper into my body as we crashed into the trunk of the tree relentlessly. Riding close to the edge, our sounds were mixed with the moans of the tree. **

**Spasms ripped through me, uncurling the tension deep in my belly. My cry of release triggered Edward's climax as he continued to push into me. As his body slowed its movements inside of me, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his body. His breath slowed and he began to leave a trail of moist kisses across my shoulder and up my neck to my ear. His breath was sweet against my skin. We were both purring contentedly.**

"**Edward, can I move now?" I tried to keep my voice as matter of fact as possible, but I could feel a giggle threatening to escape.**

"**I'm sorry, love. Did I hurt you?" Obviously, we were going to have to finish our conversation from earlier. I could hear the guilt over his loss of control saturating every syllable he spoke.**

"**Of course not, Edward. Don't be silly. It's just--well, I've been holding this tree up for some time. Could I let it fall now?" I didn't wait for Edward to answer me but shoved the tree away from us onto the forest floor. We both sank to the ground, giggling like a couple of guilty kids, wrapped in each other's arms.**

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Notes: This story is complete, so if you like it you won't have to wait for the rest of the chapters to be submitted. Please be gentle with your reviews, this is my first attempt at writing.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_I own nothing Twilight, but am glad Stephenie Meyer took the time to write down her dream and then shared it with the rest of us._

Chapter 8

The larks outside in our garden were beginning their morning song as the first rays of sunlight danced across the smooth surface of the pond. Edward and I had crept back to the cottage under cover of the night sky and were tangled up in the bed sheets and each other's arms.

"Honestly, Edward. How have we _not _done that before? In the last four years, how many times have we gone hunting together?" I mumbled into his chest. We were talking this out, but it didn't mean we weren't still feeling awkward and embarrassed.

Edward was lying next to me with one arm thrown across his eyes while the other one held me tightly to his side. I had meant it as a rhetorical question. I knew the answer already. My vampire brain had no problem keeping a running tally of the most mundane things.

"One hundred ninety-nine times," I just barely heard Edward whisper.

"You do realize that showing off at this point is not going to earn you brownie points with me, don't you?" I raised my head up to rest my chin on Edward's chest and glared at him playfully.

His soft chuckle stirred the hair around my face then he turned his body toward me so we were face to face. "Sorry, love. Did you have a different total?"

"_No!_" I swatted playfully at this chest. "You know you're right. But seriously, every time I watch you hunt, I just…uh, that's how I feel every time," I was looking at his chest instead of his eyes.

"I know, love. It's the same for me. For so long I have fought that animal side of who I am. I hated that it was a part of me. While you were still human, I tried even harder to hide that side of me from you. I guess I still feel like you need to be protected from the monster inside me." When I started to object, _Edward was no monster_, he silenced me with a kiss.

Before I was totally lost, I spoke against his lips, "Edward, that is a part of you just as being a gentleman is part of your make-up. And now that I am like you, it is a part of me too." I still had a difficult time calling myself or Edward or any of my family vampire. I _know_ that is what we are, but the word seems more fitting for the Volturi than for the Cullens. "I am fairly indestructible now. I am not a delicate, fragile human anymore. You don't need to be careful with me all the time. I won't think that you think _less_ of me when you let yourself lose control." I had to speak into his chest again to be able to say this last part. "When you _take_ me like today, like Sunday night, I feel very--powerful. I liked it." I finished sheepishly.

My entire body would have been covered in a blush right now if I were still human. I could almost feel my face burning with the embarrassment that saying that aloud would no doubt have resulted in. As it was I kept my face buried and brought my hands up to cover the sides of my face.

Edward was still as a statue. He didn't move. He didn't even breathe. I was afraid to look at him now even more. I was sure I would find disappointment or disapproval over my revelation in his eyes. His silence was unbearable. Was he going to be the one to do the running and screaming? I couldn't bear to look at him. Trying to leave with a little dignity, I made to push away to leave the bed. Edward tightened his arms around me preventing me from turning away.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you are not leaving this bed. Please, look at me." His voice didn't convey disappointment or disapproval. He didn't even sound angry, but I still couldn't look him in the eye. I felt too embarrassed by revealing that I had liked making him lose control. "Isabella, you know that I always want to know what you think and this is too important to start trying to spare my feelings."

He leaned in so that his mouth was touching my ear and whispered, "I liked it too. Don't be embarrassed, love."

"Really?" My voice was barely a squeak as I looked at him from underneath my lashes with a cautious smile pulling at my mouth.

"Really." I could hear the warmth in his voice and I risked looking up at his face. There was my favorite crooked grin. Edward's face was alight with mischief. "Yes, Bella, really."

"Well, you know I can't read your mind, but you can read mine when I let you," I was speaking as the thought formed in my head. "How about we try this: when we are here, in our room, I let you in my head. You'll know if there is something I would like to try and you can choose whether or not you are comfortable with it and likewise you will know if I don't like something that might be happening." The angel smiled his lopsided grin and nodded in agreement.

Edward crooked his finger motioning for me to move closer. We were already body to body, how much closer could I get? The only part of us not touching was our faces, so I brought mine closer to his till our cheeks were touching. He brought his lips to my ear again and whispered guardedly, "Maybe next time I can make you lose control?"

"Well, that's not much of a challenge, I've never had any control as far as you're concerned."

"True. I _am_ quite irresistible." Edward rolled us till I was lying underneath him and set about proving just how little resistance I had against him.

We eventually made our way to the main house when the sun was midway through the sky. It was one of Forks rare clear days so everyone would be sticking close to home today. In no hurry, we strolled through the woods hand in hand.

"So did you catch what Renesmee called you after the game yesterday?" I looked over at his face to see his reaction.

"She called me 'Dad' instead of 'Daddy'. Yes, I heard." He sounded none too pleased about the sudden change. "So do you think you will be 'Mom" or 'Mother" or just 'hey, you' today?" He asked a bit sadly.

"I guess we have a full-fledged teenager on our hands now. Whatever will we do?" I couldn't keep the laughter out of my voice. "I mean, what do you and I know about teenagers?" I giggled poking him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Very funny, Bella."

"A little touchy about your age today, old man?" I reached up and ruffled his hair and darted off through the trees. "Catch me if you can?"

Picking up on my light-hearted mood, Edward chuckled as he took off after me. He wove through the trees following my scent. We played till we reached the edge of the river. I jumped onto one of the tree branches. Launching myself over the water, I did the same double somersault with a twist that I had executed while Edward was gone hunting. I couldn't stop the laughter that was bubbling out of me.

"Beat that, Cullen." I challenged when I touched down on the opposite bank.

Without even bothering to jump up to the branch, Edward bounded over the water and completed a perfect triple somersault _with_ a twist landing gracefully beside me. He looked at me smugly arching one eyebrow. "Remember, Bella, I had a lot of free time on my hands while I was waiting for you to rescue me."

"Show-off!" I grumbled stalking off toward the house.

Edward scooped me up and kissed me sweetly as we entered the backdoor of the house. Renesmee was seated at the counter watching Jacob's backside as he bent over to dig in the refrigerator. My eyes flew to Edward's face. His playful mood had vanished. I could feel the low growl deep in his chest. Clearly, he did not like the thoughts coming from our daughter's now teenaged mind. I enclosed Edward in my protection, trying to send him calming images, reassuring him that this was to be expected now.

Edward released some of his tension as he expelled his breath. I tucked my head into his shoulder as we watched our daughter. She didn't seem to have heard our entrance even though we hadn't been particularly quiet. Renesmee's attention was still on Jacob.

"Good morning, Renesmee." I said in the hopes of getting her mind clear of images of Jacob's butt so I could let Edward out of my shield.

Jacob turned around in time to see Renesmee still checking him out. To his credit, he seemed surprised by the expression on her face. He quickly looked away from his other half trying to keep his thoughts from traveling down the same path. Unaware that I was shielding Edward from both their thoughts, a moment of fear crossed his features as he looked back to where we stood.

"Hey, Bells, Edward. Uh, um, about time you two showed up. Apparently, Emmett is anxious to see you two."

"Good morning, Jake." Edward's reply was polite, but a clipped.

Finally, Renesmee shook her head clear of whatever daydream she had been lost in when she realized that she and Jacob weren't in the room alone. She spun around on the bar stool happy to see us.

The changes we had seen in her yesterday had become a little more defined during the night. Her pants were hanging loose around her waist while her t-shirt did nothing to hide the definite curves that had continued to blossom. I heard Edward's breath hiss through his teeth as he registered the obvious change: our four year old daughter had breasts now.

Edward still held me in his arms bridal style, so I squirmed to get out. I placed a hand on his cheek and sent him my shock over Renesmee's appearance too. _Edward, I need to speak to our daughter some more. I'm going to let you out of my shield now. Jacob doesn't seem to see her that way yet, Edward. Please stay calm. _Edward closed his eyes and gave me a slight nod. I pulled my shield back around me and watched Edward's face for any signs of stress.

Only a tiny second had passed during our internal conversation, so Renesmee wouldn't have noticed anything. She hopped off the stool and crossed to hug us both. Excitement was fairly oozing out of her as hopped from foot to foot.

"What is it, baby." I was getting caught up in her enthusiasm without even knowing what had her dancing around. "Can you show me?" She nodded, unable to put into words what had her so worked up. She placed her hot hand on my neck, but she was dancing around so much that she couldn't keep in contact with my skin. "Breathe, baby."

She let out the breath that she had been holding and put her hand on my neck again. This time I put mine on top of hers to hold it in place. I heard Edward groan as he read the images that she bombarded me with. There were flashes of her new figure, excitement about getting boobs, Jacob's face, more images of her changed body, Jacob's butt, she wanted a bra, Jacob's muscled arms, more of her growing bosom, isn't Jake's hair gorgeous. When it started to run on a loop, I grabbed her hand away from my neck and led her from the kitchen and upstairs to where I could hear Alice hopping excitedly in her room.

"Alice, we need to talk," I announced as I flung open the bedroom door.

Renesmee and Alice were both hopping around, dancing around the room unable to contain themselves. Soon they had me bouncing up and down too. Renesmee's joy was just too much to resist. She flung herself face down on Alice's bed muffling her delighted squeals in the pillow. Alice and I flopped down next to her as Renesmee rolled to her back and we all dissolved into a fit of giggle.

Rosalie and Esme came to see what all the giggling and whispering was about. One look at Renesmee's body and they were both jumping on Alice's bed with us.

"When can we go shopping?" This was a momentous occasion: I was asking Alice to go shopping _and_ my daughter was getting her first bra. OK, technically, none of us needed to wear a bra not with our vampire skin, but this was a right of passage that I was not going to miss. I was not about to let this moment be tarnished for my daughter because the rest of us had to wait for the sun to disappear. I found that I was holding my breath waiting for Alice to look to the future.

"Esme, can we use the Mercedes? We are leaving in ten minutes, ladies." Alice looked at each of us seriously. She appeared to be trying to impart a secret meaning with her carefully chosen words. Her back was to Renesmee and she kept her tone light-hearted. "It is a gorgeous day out, the sun is shining, not a rain cloud in sight. So dress appropriately, girls. We wouldn't want to get burned." We all laughed along with Alice's _joke_ as Renesmee continued to flit happily around the room.

Alice's room was a blur of activity as all but Renesmee jumped into action. We were all going to make this day special for Renesmee.

Emmett's booming voice rattled the windows of the house. "Come on, Edward. You already _know_ how Rose and I like to get our freak on. Spill, bro." I could only imagine just how embarrassed and angry my conservative husband was becoming. Edward tried to give his family privacy when they were being intimate, but Emmett had a very loud imagination sometimes.

I should have never teased Emmett like that at the ball field. Now, Edward was paying for it. I pushed my shield out in search of Edward's light and found him standing close to the glass wall at the back of the house. _I'm so sorry, Edward. _I knew my pathetic apology was just that, lame and pathetic. I didn't know what else to say. If I ran to his rescue, Emmett would only tease him more. I had to let him deal his brother his own way.

Edward still hadn't spoken. I realized I was holding my breath, tensed, longing to save him from the situation I had created. No one else seemed bothered by the confrontation going on downstairs. The others kept scurrying about finding concealing clothing for our shopping expedition.

Some sort of scuffle echoed up to us. The noise finally registered with Esme when we heard furniture scrape across the floor.

"Boys, no wrestling in the house! If you scratched my floor, you'll be refinishing it this afternoon." She said without even stopping her search for a hat. Wasn't she worried about Edward at all?

Alice threw some clothes my way and I started to pull them on without paying attention to what it was. Renesmee was still daydreaming, lying on the bed on her stomach, chin resting in her hands, feet crossing and uncrossing behind her.

The grunts and growls were getting louder downstairs. Carlisle came out of his study when Emmett and Edward's fighting broke his concentration.

"Boys, take it outside now! Don't make me come down there!"

Just then I heard wood splintering. Esme let out a long-suffering sigh and shook her head. I headed out of the room just behind Carlisle heading down the stairs. Edward and Emmett were rolling around the floor on what used to be the coffee table, the couch was pushed out of its place, a large gouge in the wood floor evidence of the scuffle.

"Come on, Edward. Just tell me already." Emmett lunged at Edward trying to get him in a headlock.

Edward looked amused. I couldn't believe it. He wasn't angry in the least over Emmett's need to pry or wrestle information about our sex lives from him.

"Not happening, Emmett. You should know better." They continued to bob and weave around the living room floor. Emmett growled in frustration.

"Just tell me when Bella learned how to use that whip," Emmett grunted as he skirted Edward's lunge. I had to cover my mouth to stifle the giggle that would give my deception away. Rosalie's husky chuckle drifted down the stairs.

"I gotta know, man. Was she still human or not?," he was starting to whine.

I was trying to keep a straight-face, but now Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, and Renesmee were listening intently to the two brothers. _Oh, great. How do you explain this to your four-year old teenaged daughter? _Jacob probably heard about this from the pack already because he didn't look shocked, but he was definitely enjoying watching Edward and Emmett rough-housing. Renesmee looked confused to say the least.

My in-laws expressions was confusing to me. They weren't shocked about hearing about me using a bull whip. They weren't even annoyed by the destruction being wrought in the house. Indulgence, amusement, and what? Something else--some other emotion was playing across their beautiful faces.

Edward was laughing aloud now. He was so magnificent when he smiled.

Emmett must have made his next move by instinct alone, because Edward didn't get out of the way in time. Emmett had Edward wrapped up in a headlock.

"Human or vampire?" Emmett demanded tightening his choke hold, which was totally for show since Edward didn't need to breathe. "Come on, little brother. Was. Bella. Human. Or. Vampire?"

Edward elbowed Emmett hard in the stomach and loosened the choke hold, darting clear of Emmett's brawny arms. I had never really seen this side of my husband. Had he always had this playfulness with his brothers? And I loved him even more.

"Vampire," Edward doubled over with laughter at the look on Emmett's face. He was flabbergasted to say the least. Emmett was quick enough to see his opening and plowed into Edward tumbling him over the couch, knocking it over. The house shook on its foundation with the force of their impact. There was probably more damage to the floor that they would have to fix later.

"No way, dude. Who…how--when?" Emmett wasn't able to get out a complete thought. "Ow, ouch, shit! Damn, Esme. Let go!" Suddenly, Esme had grabbed Emmett by the ear and had forcibly hauled the big brute to his feet.

"Alright, boys. That is quite enough. No more fighting in the house." Esme was so commanding. Edward and Emmett both looked a little fearful of their mother in this mood.

"Yes, Esme." They said in unison.

"When we get back from shopping, this room _will_ be back in the condition it was in this morning."

"Of course, Esme."

"And you _will_ have ordered a coffee table to replace the one you broke." She released Emmett who had to reach up and make sure his ear was still attached to his head. "Ladies? Shall we?" She had a wicked, no nonsense glint in her eye.

"Yes, Esme." We all said and we marched toward the garage.

As soon as the back door closed behind us, we all burst out in giggles, and raced toward the Mercedes.

"Shotgun," called Rosalie.

"No, I don't _think_ so, Rosalie. I think that I get…" Alice started to correct Rosalie, but was cut short by Renesmee.

"Nope, _I_ get shotgun. It's my shopping trip, I get front." Even Alice couldn't argue with my daughter's logic. Renesmee got shotgun, Esme drove, while Rosalie, Alice, and I climbed in the back seat.

The drive into Port Angeles was filled with more giggles, boy talk, and "the talk". We sang along with the radio. Even Esme knew a lot of the songs and joined with us. I was having so much fun spending time with my family, just enjoying being silly, that I forgot all about the clear sunny day until we pulled into the parking space in front of the only department store in Port Angeles.

The car was a lot quieter when Esme turned the engine off. Only Renesmee continued to chatter on, completely unaware of our tension. We were parked in a shaded spot right in front of the door. It was four in the afternoon, so we still had a few hours of sunlight before we could move freely.

To Renesmee, we were just her family. She knew we were vampires, not human. But as far as she was concerned we were just _us. _If she had been thinking, not focusing on her new figure, she would have no doubt been opposed to this trip. She would never put herself ahead of the safety of her family.

Esme looked in the rearview mirror at each of us, then lighted on Alice. Renesmee chattered on not expecting a reply from any of us. Rosalie and I looked toward Alice too, waiting for her to give us a signal that it was safe to exit the car.

"Thirty more seconds, then the sidewalk will be clear, so we can get inside the store," she breathed the words quickly and so low that it didn't register with Renesmee. We pretended to busy ourselves adjusting our large hats and sunglasses, gathering up our handbags till we knew enough time had passed.

"Well, let's go, Nessie. What are you waiting for?" Alice nudged Renesmee in the shoulder, her soft laughter tinkling through the car.

All four doors opened simultaneously, as we exited the sedan quickly. The four adults were under the store's awning pulling the double doors open before Renesmee was even out of the car.

"Hey, wait for me, guys. You'd think you were getting your first bra instead of me," she grumbled innocently. She still hadn't realized that we were being very cautious to avoid detection.

Alice had outdone herself on our camouflage attire. All eyes in the small store turned to watch us as we walked through to the lingerie department. They weren't staring because we stood out for wearing totally inappropriate clothing on a sunny day. We earned those stares because of how stunning, chic, and confident we looked. And now that we were out of the sun, we were all four breathing much easier.

Shopping was Alice's field of expertise, so I turned her loose and let her take charge of outfitting Renesmee with her first bras. We found a large fitting room that we could all fit in. Renesmee wasn't the least bit self-conscious about having us all watch her trying on undergarments. I mean, she was my daughter. It was normal for me to see her body. Living with Alice made us all prone to being seen in various stages of undress. Alice liked to play dress up way too much for us to be too shy about ourselves.

As far as the store personnel were concerned, we were just a mother and her daughters on a fun shopping spree. Esme being the mom and the rest of us being her daughters. That was our public story for now anyway. Obviously, Renesmee couldn't pass for the four year old niece of Edward anymore.

"You know, Nessie, those things can be powerful weapons. You better make sure you know how to use them." Ah, leave it to Rosalie to give this a sexual connotation. Renesmee stared at Rosalie like she had spoken gibberish, while the rest of us glared at Rose.

"Rose, please," I pleaded. Using our super-handy, rapid vampire whisper, added, "This isn't the time. She is too young to think about seducing a man." _Holy crow!_ She had just gotten breasts yesterday. Did she really need to learn the art of seduction the next day?

Using the same whisper technique, Rose pointed out, "Bella, shopping is Alice's forte. This is my area of expertise. We all have our specialties." I rolled my eyes, but held my tongue. She was right, but it didn't mean I had to like it.

Rosalie launched into a long dissertation about the pros and cons of under wire versus wireless bras, padded versus natural, satin versus lace. Then there was which style of bra was appropriate for any given style of shirt. This one was better with a t-shirt while that one was better with a sweater. Renesmee listened intently while Alice strapped on several different sizes and styles, casting some on the discard pile and others on the keep pile. Rosalie had kept the discussion fairly clinical, but Renesmee brought us back to Rosalie's earlier comment.

"Aunt, Rose. How can boobs be weapons?"

"Oh, honey, you have no idea. These," Rose pointed at her own chest and then Renesmee's, "these are what give us absolute power over men." She waggled her eyebrows, her smile gleaming evilly. Renesmee burst into giggles again, but thankfully, let the subject go for now.

It seemed like Renesmee must have tried on almost every bra in her size. We were there for hours, and enjoyed every minute of it. The sales clerk hustled into the dressing room to gather up all of Alice's keep pile. I noticed several items on there that Renesmee hadn't tried on.

"Alice?" I couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Yes, Bella?" She sounded so innocent when she was trying to be misleading.

"Uh, I don't remember Renesmee trying on a black leather bra."

"I do believe you are correct, Bella. I don't think that one is for her."

"Alice, who is that leather bra for?" I was getting very nervous.

"Just doing a little _anticipatory _shopping, Bella. Someone is going to decide they need this before I can get back here to grab it. And _he_ is going to want the matching thong that goes with it."

_Crap!_

* * *

_Author's Notes: This story is complete, so if you like it you won't have to wait for the rest of the chapters to be submitted. Please be gentle with your reviews, this is my first attempt at writing._


	10. Chapter 9

_I own nothing Twilight, but am glad Stephenie Meyer took the time to write down her dream and then shared it with the rest of us._

Chapter 9

Shopping had been such a good idea. Spending girl time with my sisters, Esme, and Renesmee was wonderful. I can't remember the last time we had all laughed and giggled like the teenagers we really are. Ok, Esme wasn't actually a teenager, but she was giggling right along with the rest of us.

Renesmee was skipping ahead, chattering away about Jake. He had always been her best friend, but now that she was officially a teenage girl, he was her first crush.

Just as Renesmee was about to push through the double doors exiting the store, the four of us skidded to a halt. The sidewalk was packed with people heading home from work, going out to dinner, and taking an evening stroll. And the Mercedes was exposed in full sunlight. Even with our careful clothing, we would never make it to the car without drawing attention to the exposed, sparkling skin of our faces. The angle of the sun would make hiding under our hats impossible right now.

"We need at least ten more minutes before we can leave," Alice whispered to us. "We have to keep Nessie inside the store." I was rooted to the spot and couldn't think about anything but how this was going to ruin Renesmee's day if she realized we had to hide.

"Oh, Nessie, wait just a minute," Esme saved us. "I'd like to visit the bedding section while we are here, dear." Renesmee rolled her eyes. "I know, boring stuff. But the linen closet seems to be getting a bit barren. I don't know what this family does…" she wrapped her arms around Renesmee's shoulders guiding her away from the sunlight and toward the sheets and pillowcases talking all the while about finding shredded sheets in the trash so that Renesmee wouldn't be suspicious.

Rosalie, Alice, and I sagged against a nearby counter as we expelled the breath we had been holding.

"That was way too close," Rosalie stated the obvious.

"Thanks for keeping quiet, I mean--you didn't remind her that we are…well, you know…why we can't go outside right now. Are we going to have any trouble getting out to the car, Alice?"

"It is easier for me to see since Nessie isn't standing so close. Sorry about not catching this, Bella. I know how much this means to you. I guess I let myself get caught up in Nessie's excitement and didn't look ahead far enough to see if we would have any trouble getting home. We should be fine in just a few minutes. The sun will be behind the trees then." Alice looked into the future, "Yes, we are going to be fine." Alice breathed a sigh of relief now that she could clearly see that we would be alright.

"Bella, do you regret joining our family? Do you wish you hadn't chosen to become a vampire?" _Don't sugar-coat it, Rosalie._

"No, never! I have _never_ wished a different life for myself. Why would you even think that, Rose?"

"Bella, you can't even say the word. You can't bring yourself to call yourself a vampire. It is what you are, it is what we all are. Why is it so hard for you to admit to yourself what you have become?"

"Rose, I don't think--" Alice tried to come to my rescue, but Rosalie cut her off.

"Butt out, pixie. Let Bella speak for herself."

It's a good thing we were good at whispering so that the humans can't even see our lips move. Because if the sun hadn't given us away when we all sparkled, this conversation would certainly have brought the Volturi back to our doorstep.

"Rose, I know you didn't want me to choose this life. You didn't hide your feelings from me then, and I wouldn't expect any less of you now. I know that I'm a--_vampire_. The only reason I have a hard time using that word is because I don't see us that way." I wasn't explaining this right because Rosalie had arched her perfect brows, glaring at me down her nose.

"Ugh, if only you could read my mind now." I muttered out of frustration. "Let me try this again. For me, it comes down to the differences between our family and the Volturi. Maybe if I hadn't met them when I was still human, I wouldn't think of them like--ugh, this isn't coming out right, Rose." I bit my lip in concentration trying to get this right. _Deep breath, Bella._ "No, even before that, when I was just getting to know all of you, I didn't think of you---ugh, uh, damn."

"Wait, Rose, I think I know what Bella is trying to say. For Bella, she doesn't see us as letting the vampire thing define who we are. She has always seen us as the people we strive to be. Is that right?" Alice spoke softly, hopefully. "She knows that is a part of us, a part of her, but we don't let it _overrule _everything that makes us a family, the family that she loves."

"Wow." It was all I could think of to say. Venom was glistening in my eyes, I knew. I looked toward Rosalie and just nodded. I couldn't say anything past the lump in my throat. Rosalie's eyes were shining with the emotions stirred by Alice's words. I couldn't hold myself back from squeezing the pixie's neck. "Thank you, Alice. You got it exactly right." I looked up to Rose who was still holding herself away from us. Smiling, I held one arm open to her. She accepted the unspoken invitation and wrapped her arms around the two of us for what could have been a bone-crushing hug.

"That doesn't mean you don't still scare the hell out of me sometimes though," I mumbled trying to lighten up the mood.

Rosalie chuckled as she pulled away, "Good, I wouldn't want to think I had totally lost my touch."

Esme's timing was perfect as always. She and Renesmee joined us at the front of the store just as the sun dipped below the tree line and the street where the car was parked was bathed in shadows.

"Look, Mom, it's twilight," Renesmee breathed quietly into my hair as she wrapped her arms around me. I felt her stiffen in my arms and heard her sudden intake of breath. My eyes flew to her face and saw the alarm register there.

"What, baby? What's wrong?" I couldn't keep the edge of panic out of my voice. She looked absolutely terrified. My hands cupped her face, brushing the curls away. Her temperature felt fine, her heart rate was a little elevated.

"You came out in the sun today. You all did. I didn't even think--you could have been--why did we -- Mom, I didn't need--" she was getting more and more agitated and her voice was starting to carry. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her toward the doors and into the car in the back seat. Lifting her onto my lap, I tucked her head into the crook of my neck and rubbed comforting circles across her back, rocking her gently like when she was a baby.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, this was your day." I spoke softly and calmly. "We, none of us, were about to let a little thing like sunshine keep us from celebrating this very important day in your life. We would have never brought you out today if Alice hadn't seen that everything was going to be fine." I glared over Renesmee's head to dare anyone to contradict me now. "I would never put you in danger like that. Is that clear?" I could feel tears running down her cheeks soaking into my jacket, but she nodded against my shoulder. "Now, no more tears. We are fine. Not even a close call. We all made to the car safe and sound. Not a single sparkle between us."

A strange gurgling sound filled the strained silence in the car. Renesmee seemed to vibrate with the noise. When we all heard it again, all eyes were trained on Renesmee. I remembered that sound. It was one of my vague human memories. I squeezed my daughter closer to me as I started to chuckle.

"Mom? What was the sound? And why are you laughing?" Renesmee was confused, clearly.

"I think your human half is hungry, Renesmee. Your stomach is growling." I didn't even try to hide my delight at finding another part of my former self in my beautiful daughter.

"But--but, I don't even like human food. Except for ice cream," she whined.

"Did you know that your dad and I had our first date at a little restaurant just around the corner?" Esme pulled the car smoothly out of the parking space and headed us toward Bella Italia.

I was a little disappointed that Renesmee didn't like the mushroom ravioli that I ordered. But with five of us seated at the table and ordering different entrees, she was able to sample a wide variety of dishes. Rosalie dazzled the young server to ensure he seated us in a private area of the dining room. Renesmee didn't need a bunch of nosy humans watching her curious expressions as she tried the unusual cuisine.

Her expression when she tried the salad was priceless. She looked rather apprehensive at the green leafy stuff on the plate. Renesmee's nose was crinkled in distaste just from the smell. I could only think about the way I preferred the smell and taste of the carnivores to the herbivores when I hunted. She did try the salad, but spit it back onto the plate with the first crunch of the offensive roughage.

She ate all of the meatballs on top of the spaghetti, but left the pasta. The lasagna was tolerable, but only because of the meat sauce in the layers.

"Mom, should we take the leftovers for Jake? There is so much. Do you think he would like it?"

"He would love it, Renesmee. Jake always liked it when I made spaghetti for him and Charlie. We _should _take him what you didn't finish."

"Oh, how sweet," Alice murmured with a dreamy smile. At first I thought she was talking about Renesmee wanting to do something nice for Jacob until I saw that she was seeing something that hadn't happened yet.

"What is it, Alice?" Esme asked gently not to disturb whatever had brought this rapt expression to Alice's face.

"Nope, sorry. I can't tell. It would spoil the surprise. But the boys have been busy while we were gone." We knew we would never get another word out of her.

Each of our men was waiting for us on the front porch of the big white house. They had each changed out of the day's casual attire in preference of something a bit more formal. It wasn't a black tie affair by any means, but the men were--_breathtaking._ Dressed in dark slacks and dress shirts, each of them wore an anxious expression. They each knew just how much we had risked to give Renesmee this day.

Esme brought the car to rest in front of the house. Renesmee had drifted to sleep on the drive home and awoke when the vehicle stopped moving.

I was pleased to see that even Jacob was fully clothed tonight. His dark face stood out in contrast against the crisp white shirt he wore. Renesmee couldn't take her eyes off of him. She hadn't even noticed all the bowls of pink and white flowers that led up the steps and into the house. She only saw Jacob. The look on his face was indulgent. His role in her life would definitely be changing along with the new and wonderful changes in Renesmee.

"Wow," Renesmee breathed in surprise. "What is all this for?"

"I think it is for you, baby," I whispered in her ear. "Come on. Let's go see."

Our men were now smiling openly as we each exited the car, and headed toward the steps and our loves. Edward came down the steps and took my hand in his before moving his lips to my ear and whispered, "Welcome home, love." He ran his nose along my jaw, breathing in my scent, then turned toward our daughter.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, we have a special evening planned for you, young lady. Shall we?" Edward gallantly tucked her hand in his arm and gestured toward the house and whatever the special surprise was. Renesmee was beaming from the chivalrous treatment from her father.

"What's this for, Daddy?" Renesmee giggled up at her father. I memorized the look on Edward's face in that instant hearing our daughter call him daddy instead of dad. That would be a memory to keep close to my heart for the rest of our eternity. I knew I would have to play that memory back for him later, let him inside my mind to see this precious moment so he could have that for his collection too.

"It didn't seem right that your special day should just be spent with the other _women_ of the house. We wanted to do something special too. We wanted to do something to mark this milestone of your life as well."

Renesmee looked confused and then her face was engulfed with the most fascinating blush. What was she embarrassed by? She touched her father's face for a moment, then shyly pulled her hand away looking up into his face for an answer to her unspoken question. Edward looked over Renesmee's head toward me for a moment while he fought to control the laughter I could see twinkling in his eyes.

"Daughter of mine, we are celebrating your first day as a young adult. We thought this called for a party." Renesmee's relief was evident. Right after I shared my memory with Edward, I would have to remember to ask him what she had asked, what had made her so self-conscious.

Edward escorted Renesmee into the house. I took Jacob's arm as the rest of the men found their spouses and we followed the guest of honor through the door. Alice was right. The men had been _very_ busy while we were shopping.

There were pink and white candles on every flat surface of the living room. More pink and white roses were scattered about the room in various bowls and vases. The smell was fabulous. They hadn't stopped with the candles and flowers though. There were fairy lights strung all over the ceiling blinking like stars. The furniture had all been pushed back and the stereo was playing softly.

There was even a cake. It was multi-layered, like a wedding cake, and covered with more flowers. There were candles burning on the top that sparkled.

And propped up against one of the flower vases on the table was a single envelope addressed to Renesmee, but it wasn't in Edward's handwriting. It was _Emmett's_.

Renesmee was twirling around the floor trying to take it all in. She rushed over to Jacob and clutched his arm. Her excitement was infectious.

"Jake, did you help too?" She breathed up excitedly.

"Sure I did, Nessie. I helped Emmett string up the lights. Were you surprised?"

"We couldn't get Alice to spill. She wouldn't tell me anything. Oh, Jake, this is just wonderful. Thank you." Remembering that it hadn't been all Jacob, she added quickly, "Thank you all," as she looked into each face.

"Time for gifts," Emmett shouted. He seemed nearly as excited as Renesmee. He retrieved the envelope from the table and handed it to Renesmee. She turned it over in her hand and lifted the flap. She pulled out the card inside and read it to herself.

"What is it, Nessie? What does it say?" Rosalie asked finally.

"I _think_ it's a clue. Uncle Emmett?"

"You are correct, kiddo. Each of us has a little memento from our lives that we would like for you to have. Your stick-up-his-ass dad didn't approve of any of the things I have collected over the years, so my gift is the clues," Emmett explained to us all. "So, Nessie, read the first clue."

I shuddered when I thought of the kinds of things that Emmett might have held on to over the span of his life, and a quick glance at Edward's severe face confirmed my worst fears. Rosalie was chuckling and shaking her head. Visions of sex toys and bear claws were spinning in my head.

Renesmee cleared her throat and read aloud, "First things first: You are the first child to be born into this family. You have given us a lot of firsts while we have watched you grow into a young woman. But where were _you_ first?" Her eyes were squinted in concentration, and I could see her mumbling the cryptic clue over and over. When her eyes snapped open, I knew she had gotten the meaning of the hint. She rushed up the stairs and into the room she had been born. There on Carlisle's desk was a small, foil-wrapped box sitting on top of another card.

"This one is from me, Renesmee," Carlisle spoke quietly as he came into the room. He lifted the box from the desk and held it out to his granddaughter. "I didn't have the honor of being present for this first, I was not here the day you were born, but I have been here for many of the others. Having this family blessed with a child was not something we ever thought would be possible. You have made our family complete." He placed the box on Renesmee's hand, and we all watched as she opened the lid, lifting up a small crucifix. "This is something I have carried with me since my human life ended. This the crucifix my grandfather gave to me when I turned thirteen. Now, I would be honored to have you carry it with you in your life."

"Oh, Grandpa. It's…it's…wow--of course I'll keep it close to me always," she cried as she threw her arms around Carlisle's neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Renesmee lifted the small cross from the box reverently. It was a simple silver crucifix so tiny, not even an inch in length. I was truly amazed that Carlisle had been able to keep it safe through his long life.

He wiped a stray tear from Renesmee's cheek and took his place by his wife's side. Esme wrapped her arms around Carlisle's waist and breathed something into his ear so quietly that none of us could hear then settled her head on his chest.

"Yea--okay, uh, next clue, Nessie, girl," Emmett broke the magic of the moment clearly uncomfortable and anxious to get on to the next clue. He handed Renesmee the second card. Emmett was hopping from foot to foot.

Rosalie couldn't resist Emmett in this little-boy mood. Her smile was indulgent as she enfolded her husband's shoulders and kissed the back of his neck.

"First things first: When you were only a few days old, we had a lot of firsts in the house on this particular day. It was the first time you met your Grandpa Charlie, it was the first time Bella won at arm wrestling against your Uncle Emmett, and it was the first time we all heard a new sound. Go to the place with _less dignity._" When she finished reading she looked at each of us as if searching for a clue written on our faces. Our vampire brains had no problem remembering every word ever spoken to us, but could Renesmee's infant, half-vampire brain recall this and decipher the clue?

I watched Renesmee closely. As she chanted _less dignity _over and over, her eyes scanned from left to right like she was reading a book or flipping through a photo album. Her eyes narrowed tighter and tighter as she--what, went back toward her earliest memories maybe.

She seemed to finally fix on a the correct memory story and mumbled aloud, "Less dignity. She was having almost as much fun watching you enjoy yourself as I was." And that same tinkling laugh filled the room as she flew to the window and jumped out to the backyard.

We all mimicked her, shooting through the window, flying across the yard to where she stopped by the river trying to find the spot that mirrored her memory. After scanning the scattering of boulders along the water's edge, she found what was left of the debris of the granite I had pulverized that day. Nestled safely among the stones was another box atop a card.

"This one is from me, Renesmee," Jasper spoke slowly. "I'm not one for flowery speeches, so I'll keep this short." Jasper was still not comfortable with attention, and didn't come forward but stayed with Alice on the fringe.

"This is the place where we all heard your laughter for the first time, and in the box you'll find my first and only medal from my time in the Confederate Army."

I had asked Jasper to tell me about his time fighting for the Confederate Army during the Civil War. The southerners were not a well funded group, so there had been little money for necessities like food or uniforms. It wasn't even the practice of the military to award medals to any of its soldiers.

The fact that Jasper had received one of the very few ever bestowed said a lot for his bravery. I remembered a brief line from a letter by Jefferson Davis about one of the few medals I could remember being awarded to a confederate soldier, ''The very remarkable defense of the Sabine Pass, in 1863, was commemorated by a medal struck in silver, one of which was presented to each member of the Company that made the defense."

If I remembered the timeline correctly, Jasper had stumbled onto Maria, his creator, during that battle defending Houston. Each member of the regiment, the Davis Guards, had been awarded the medal. Jasper would have to explain to me sometime how he got his medal since he would no longer been human when the honor was bestowed.

Without even looking in the box, Renesmee flitted over to Jasper and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you , Uncle Jasper. I'll keep it safe for you," she whispered sweetly into his ear.

"All right, all right. Get back over here, young lady. Open the box and read the card," Emmett moved the attention from Jasper to himself. I could read the relief on Jasper's face when he was again in his comfort zone, orbiting around Alice. The pixie raised up on her tiptoes, threw her arms around Jasper's neck, and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. I couldn't quite stifle my giggle at the aw-shucks grin that spread across Jasper's face.

Renesmee danced over to Emmett and took the box from his hand. She pulled the lid off, and lifted out Jasper's gift. The medal was very plain, a silver circle with scroll work around the outer edge. The letters "DG" were engraved in the upper half of the sphere while some sort of star or cross was etched in the lower half.

Handing both of the boxes to me so her hands would be free, Renesmee turned to Emmett for receive her third clue.

"You know, Nessie, I wasn't sure you would be able to remember back far enough to get that clue. I thought I might have stumped you with that one." Emmett sounded a little disappointed. After all, writing the cards and making up the clues for the scavenger hunt was the only thing he got to contribute to Renesmee's gifts. Clearly he had taken this assignment seriously.

"If it makes you feel any better, I _really_ did have to dig for that one. The memories of a--what-- three or four day old baby can get a bit hazy after a while. I am only half vampire, remember?" Renesmee was pulling out the big guns. Alice had been teaching her how to guilt us too. Renesmee's lower lip was pushed out in an adorable pout as she looked up at Emmett from under her lashes.

"Ah, hell, Nessie. I'm sorry. If you had trouble with that clue, you probably really won't be able to get the next." Poor Emmett, he fell for it. I caught Rosalie's eye. She nodded and mouthed "works every time". He really was a big teddy bear.

"Bring it on, Uncle Emmett," Renesmee challenged, holding her hand out for the third clue. Emmett obliged and stepped back rubbing a nervous hand over the back of his neck.

Renesmee took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly before reading, "First things first: In your first days, we all cared for you while you waited for Bella, took turns feeding you and holding you. Where were you first held in Bella's arms?"

I noticed that Jacob had slipped away from the family while Renesmee had read the card. Even if she didn't remember where she and I had first been introduced, she would follow Jacob's scent into the house leading her to the third gift and _her_ Jacob.

The first time I held my daughter after awakening to this life was one of my favorite memories. I played it over and over.

"I know that Dad held me so Mom could see me after I was born. But she couldn't really hold me then, so that doesn't count. And we've already been to that room." She started mumbling to herself as she began searching her memory stories again. If she started with the memory of her first laugh, she would only have to go back one day to find the memory. Only a few seconds had passed before she started moving away from the riverbank.

She walked past me and laid her hand on my cheek and showed me that her memory of that first was just a clear in her mind as it was in mine. My dead heart clenched knowing that Renesmee still held that memory as dearly as I did. I pulled her hand away from my face and held it as we walked toward the house.

Jacob was standing in the exact place on the floor where Renesmee and I had had our reunion after her birth and my transformation. The pain of those few days crept in for just a moment and I felt my happiness ebb for just an instant. I knew Edward's eyes were on me. The minute change in my expression had not gone unnoticed by my husband. As Renesmee stepped forward, I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and pulled myself close to his side. He returned my embrace and leaned his cheek against my head.

I dropped my shield briefly and asked, "_Did you save the best for last?"_ He just shrugged his shoulders and my favorite crooked grin lit up his face.

Renesmee's face was glowing as she stood in front of Jacob. Her expression was worshipful as she looked up into his face.

"Right here is where Bella got to hold you for the first time. You had been asking about her constantly while we all waited for her to--well, you know, finish morphing. I was so afraid to let you near her. I couldn't bear it if any harm ever came to you. You can always count on me to be whatever you need me to be. I have been your protector, your guardian, your hunting companion, and your friend. I will _always_ be here for you.

"Nessie, while I don't have a former _human_ life or a gift from that life to give you, I do have something that I made for you myself. I can't even say that this is the first time I made one of these for someone. Your mom has one on her bracelet. So only people who are really important to me get one of these."

The flickering candlelight glimmered in the unshed tears in Renesmee's eyes as she looked into Jacob's. He bent and kissed her quickly on her warm, pink cheek. Jacob cleared his throat and blinked rapidly before handing his box to Renesmee. We all knew what would be inside the box, but my daughter's hands still trembled in excitement to see the carved wolf charm she would find there. Hers was the same russet brown of my charm and of her Jacob, but my charm had long since lost its intricate detail. Renesmee's wolf charm was magnificent. The detail was astounding.

Throwing her arms around Jacob's neck, she tried to pull him down to her face. Instead Jacob wrapped his arms around Renesmee's tiny waist and lifted her off the floor. She giggled nervously and tried to lean in to kiss Jacob's lips. He turned his head just slightly so she missed her mark, but still touched the corner of his mouth. Renesmee didn't seem disappointed or like her feelings were hurt. After all, Jacob had said he would always be hers.

Setting Renesmee back on the floor, Jacob glanced cautiously at Edward and I. He had handled the situation with amazing consideration. Edward was still standing calmly in my arms.

As soon as Jacob reached toward Renesmee with the fourth and final card, Edward breathed into my ear, "My turn." Without a sound he left my side to take his place where he would wait for our daughter.

Taking the card from Jacob, Renesmee looked warily at Emmett, "First things first: Edward always wanted Bella to have the choice to say "yes" or "no". But if she hadn't said "yes" to this question, you wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be running out of ideas for clues. Go to where Bella's "yes" made all of your firsts a possibility."

"Emmett, is that really all you could come up with? You couldn't think of another of Renesmee's firsts?" Rosalie scolded good naturedly.

"No, but Edward wouldn't let me use the clue that would have taken us to the ball field," he muttered with his eyes downcast.

"Ok, Emmett, I'll bite," every one chuckled at my blunder. "What clue would have led us to the clearing?"

"Where was the first place you met the person that wanted to kill you." he mumbled to the floor. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

Well, he wasn't entirely accurate. Edward had wanted to kill Renesmee before she was born so that she wouldn't kill me. Then right after her birth, Jacob had wanted to kill her when he thought that I was dead. I didn't correct him on that point.

"That's alright, babe. You did good with the others."

"Ahem, guys? Hello, my fourth present is still waiting," Renesmee huffed, tapping her foot on the hardwood.

"Lead the way," Carlisle gestured that Renesmee should go first.

Spinning on her heel, Renesmee darted toward the staircase. In less than a second she stood outside Edward's old bedroom. We were all behind her in the same instant. The door was closed but I could see candlelight flickering under the door. Over all the other scents coming from beneath the entry, Edward's unique honey, lilac, and sunshine perfume drifted to me.

Pushing the door open fully, Renesmee stood on the threshold looking in wonder at the room. Candles danced on every surface casting a warm glow on the walls. There were more flowers spilling out of the bowls sending their wonderful aroma to every corner. In the center of the room, the massive black bed with the gold comforter dominated.

My eyes drifted to the headboard to the space that was missing one of the ornate flowers adorning the bed he had bought for me. The flower Edward had broken off the night he asked me to marry him, the night I told him of the only human wish I had. I closed my eyes tight over those precious memories. I could feel Edward's eyes on me before mine were even open. I knew he would be wearing my favorite smile, remembering that night even more clearly than I did.

Edward was seated in the center of the bed with a small box perched on his knee. He gave me a wink before turning his attention to our daughter. Renesmee was still speechless.

"Renesmee, come sit with me." Edward patted the bed, and she walked over quickly. Her grin reflected in Edward's eyes. "Renesmee, this is the room where I asked your mother to marry me. You've heard all of our stories, you're here, so you know she said "yes" to that very important question. On that night, I showed Bella her engagement ring. It had belonged to my mother. It meant more to me that she accepted that piece of my past, a reminder of my human life than any new ring I might have purchased for her.

"My gift for you belonged to my mother also, your grandmother. It had been a present from my father for her last birthday. He said the stone had reminded him of her eyes and mine, and he had been unable to resist." Edward pulled off the lid and pulled out a platinum bracelet with a single gem dangling, reflecting the candlelight. The stone was an emerald cut in a heart shape. It was smaller than the diamond heart on my bracelet, but it was gorgeous nonetheless. "It is a charm bracelet. But my mother didn't live long enough to collect anymore charms for it. Bella?" He held out his hand for the two boxes I held, so I stepped forward and placed them in his grasp then stepped back with our family. "Renesmee?" She placed Jacob's box on his palm.

In the blink of an eye, Edward had removed all three charms from the boxes and added them to the bracelet. Holding the bracelet out toward Renesmee, he asked, "May I?" She held out her left arm and Edward's long fingers worked the clasp quickly securing it to her outstretched arm. Renesmee was still unable to speak. Needing to say something, but unable to use words, she touched her hot hand to Edward's neck showing him all the things she couldn't say. She didn't have to connect with Edward's skin to let him hear her thoughts, but the gesture conveyed all the love that was shining in her eyes as she looked into her father's angel face.

"More than my own life," he murmured softly into her ear. His eyes were glistening with venom when he pulled back to smile into her eyes.

* * *

_Author's Notes: This story is complete, so if you like it you won't have to wait for the rest of the chapters to be submitted. Please be gentle with your reviews, this is my first attempt at writing._

_The medal and battle mentioned in this chapter are real. Whether it is the exact battle that Jasper would have been involved in is purely my own conjecture._


	11. Chapter 10

_I own nothing Twilight, but am glad Stephenie Meyer took the time to write down her dream and then shared it with the rest of us._

Chapter 10

"You lying sack of shit!" The door to Edward's old room flew open and stuck in the drywall behind it.

Edward was growling loudly as he shielded me from Emmett. Scrambling to button my blouse, I turned my back to the big goon. Edward looked like he was about to hurl himself at his brother and rip off Emmett's head.

"Emmett, get the hell out of here." Edward was stalking Emmett now, looking very much like a vampire. Edward had sunk into a fighting stance and his fingers were curved into claws.

"Rose just ratted you two out. Bella had nothing to do with Rose and that bull whip," Emmett wasn't backing down. He was slowly coming further into the room. "Look at her, Bella is so timid she can't even face me. If she were as adventurous as she said, she wouldn't be hiding behind the bed right now." Emmett rarely got angry. I had never seen him really lose his temper with one of his family members. Sex was a subject that Emmett took very seriously--so to speak.

He was absolutely right. Edward and I were very private, as private as we could be in a house full of vampires with super-sensitive hearing. While we were never ashamed to kiss or share a caress in the presence of our family, anything more was strictly behind closed doors.

Emmett hadn't even caught us doing anything for Pete's sake. We were still fully clothed for the most part, only a couple of buttons undone on my shirt and my sexy husband had his t-shirt off. Here I was hiding like I had just been caught totally naked doing the nasty. We weren't doing anything to be ashamed of. Why was I cowering in fear?

The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. Not at Emmett for barging in, but at myself for being a coward. I had to stand up to Emmett or we would never hear the end of it. Before I had even made the conscious decision to move, I found myself standing toe to toe with a very angry Emmett.

The expression on my face must have been fierce, because Emmett actually took a step back from me. I took another step forward not allowing him any space to escape. Again, without even making the decision to move, my finger was poking Emmett in the center of the chest pushing against him and actually ripping the fabric of his button-down shirt.

"Don't you ever, and I mean _ever_," Emmett's back was against the wall now, "barge in on us again." The hole is Emmett's shirt revealed about half of his chest.

Emmett shocked me speechless when he started laughing.

"Sorry, Bells. You're just so damn cute when you go all _vampire._" Emmett had pushed me aside a bit and was bent over laughing at me. He had left his hand on my shoulder. A flash of something Charlie had taught me about self-defense popped into the front of my vampire brain. In a blur of motion, I twisted Emmett's hand, spun him around, swept his feet from under his body, and pinned him to the floor with my heel digging into his chest all before he had blinked an eye. The air whooshed out of his lungs with the impact and the floor vibrated under my feet.

I looked quickly back at Edward and found him lying back on the bed, reclining on his elbows. At some point he had put his shirt back on covering his well defined torso from my sight. My favorite crooked grin played on his mouth as he looked at me through hooded eyes that were dark with need. Before he could totally distract me, I turned back to Emmett. I couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that played across my face.

_Next time Alice tries to put me in spike heels, I won't fight her. I wish I was wearing some now. I could be shoving a spike into Emmett's chest._

My attention was only diverted for a micro-second, but Emmett was starting to squirm under my foot. His face had an absolutely evil gleam. I knew he was plotting something. Before I could flip through the possible counter-moves that Jasper had been good enough to teach me, I felt myself flying through the air landing on the bed next to Edward. Emmett flipped to his feet and turned to face us.

"You two gotta quit taking things so seriously all the time. Ease up. Have a little fun."

Edward was on his feet ready to put Emmett on his back again for throwing me. But Emmett seemed to be getting angry again.

"See, that's it right there. You gotta get a grip, bro," Emmett was trying to make a point. "I just came in here to have a little fun, and you two go all bad ass vampire on me. Life is too short to be so serious. Yeah, yeah, ha ha. We're immortal, live forever, yada yada, yada. You can't take everything so seriously. Seriously, bro.

"Nice move, though, little sister. Maybe you should use it on Edward sometime. Knock him on his ass every now and then. It might liven things up a bit. You two are just too tame. Really, man. When was the last time you and Bella broke something getting it on? Hum? Can't hear you. Oh, yeah, Edward punched a whole in Esme's bed on the island. Big deal, Bella was still human then. That doesn't count. You haven't had to replace your bed in four years, dude. You guys obviously aren't having any fun.

"I'm not even sure you are doing it right. Rosie and I broke the headboard on our bed just a few minutes ago." Emmett waggled his eyebrows, and whispered like he was letting us in on a big secret, "That's how I got her to spill the beans about you two and the whip."

"Emmett, we heard everything. You know we did. I don't need a blow by blow description to go along with the visuals in my mind," Edward said through his clenched teeth. Emmett was laughing again. "What? What is so damn funny, Emmett?"

"Blow by blow. You said blow by blow. Ah, come on, Edward. It was funny especially since you _know_ exactly what Rose and I were doing."

"Bite me," Edward growled.

"Nah, but maybe Bella will," Emmett waggled his eyebrows at me. "Time for a challenge, baby brother. If you think you are _up_ for a little competition, that is."

"Don't even say that out loud, Emmett," Edward was growling out a warning. I knew he already had heard what Emmett was about to say. I got off the bed and stood beside Edward hoping to calm him in some way.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked placing my hand over his heart. Emmett was bouncing on his feet in anticipation. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Just a little bet, Bella. Nothing to have a hissy fit over," Emmett looked like he was about to burst. "Just a friendly wager between couples." He looked like his face might break from the grin that ran from ear to ear.

"No, Emmett. I will not do this."

Edward's raised voice was attracting attention from the other members of the house. Alice and Jasper were standing in the doorway watching. Rosalie pushed her way in as well to stand behind Emmett rubbing her hands on his back resting her head possessively on his shoulder.

"Emmett, I don't think you will like the outcome. Maybe you should just stop this now." Alice was giggling about what she had seen in Emmett's future.

"For those of us less talented, could you say it out loud please?" Rosalie asked before I could say the words.

"Emmett wants to have a _demolition_ competition," Alice was still giggling. Jasper seemed to understand as he was smiling openly now too.

"In English, please," my irritation was clear in my tone of voice.

"You know Edward would never go for that, Emmett. He and Bella are too uptight," Rosalie had obviously figured it out too. I was the only one still in the dark. "Bella, Emmett wants to have a little competition--you and Edward against me and him."

"Will somebody please just spell it out for me?" Edward wasn't nearly as tense now that Alice had seen the outcome of whatever Emmett was talking about. It couldn't be all that bad if Edward wasn't as angry now.

Alice flitted over to my side and put her hands on my shoulders. Alice was having a hard time keeping the smile off of her face, "It's a sex demolition, Bella." Alice couldn't stop her laughter now. _Only Emmett could make sex a competitive sport._ I must have still looked confused because Alice explained it to me slowly, "He is challenging the two of you to see if you can cause more destruction having sex than he and Rosalie."

"You can't be serious," I looked from face to face hoping I had still some how misunderstood. "You want to see who can purposely destroy the most furniture…"

"Walls, rooms, houses, trees, boulders," Emmett interjected.

"…during sex?" I finished. _Unbelievable_. I looked up at Edward to see his reaction, and I could tell he was trying to keep from laughing. My brow was crinkled in confusion.

"Wait for it," Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Here it comes." I could feel Edward's shoulders shaking with the laughter he was trying to keep inside. He pulled me close to his side. "Stand very still."

The back door slammed open and I heard two sets of feet enter the house just before Carlisle and Esme's scents drifted up the stairs. Alice and Jasper stepped back from the door just as Esme flew into the room and pinned Emmett to the wall embedding him in the drywall with the force of their weight. Carlisle was right behind her looking very much the disapproving father. But I could see the corners of his eyes crinkling with the amusement he was trying to hide.

To his credit, Emmett looked petrified! His eyes were opened wide in shock. Esme rarely raised her voice in anger. She rarely got angry period.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, just what do you think you are doing? You are _not_ going to destroy _my_ house, young man. If you and Rosalie are going to start this up again, you'll just have to get your own place. You can break as many beds as you want, knock holes in your own walls, but you will not break my house. Have I made myself clear?" Esme had accentuated each point she made by jabbing a finger in his chest, and she was actually yelling by the time she finished. There was very little shirt left after Esme got through with him.

"Yes, Esme," Emmett muttered sullenly. His lower lip was protruding in an adorable pout. He heaved a long-suffering sigh. "No breaking the house, got it." Suddenly Emmett's head popped up and he had his usual devil-may-care grin on his face. "We could open the bet to the entire family. You and Carlisle could--ow, damn, ouch, ok, shit, alright, Esme." Esme had grabbed Emmett by the ear again and was pulling him away from the wall forcibly. "OK! I got it. No, sex demolition marathon. But you guys don't know what you're missing." He really was incorrigible.

"Emmett, you will have this _demolition _fixed by the end of the day." Esme swept her arms dramatically toward the ruined wall.

"Yes, Esme." Emmett sulked out of the room to get the materials he needed from the garage pulling Rosalie with him. She was rubbing his ear trying to soothe away his disappointment, promising to make it all better later.

"So Alice, who would have won?" Esme asked, her natural good humor restored. I could hear Carlisle chuckling from the hallway heading to his study.

Edward was hiding his face behind my head laughing soundlessly. His hold on my waist was so tight that I couldn't twist around to see his expression.

"Technically, it was going to be a draw," Alice reviewed the vision she had seen earlier. "Edward and Bella naturally refused to encourage Emmett and didn't break anything."

"Then wouldn't Emmett and Rosalie win by default? They break something almost everyday." Esme and I were both confused, but she asked the obvious question before I could.

Edward was laughing so hard now that he sat down on the bed pulling me with him. The entire bed was vibrating.

"A-hem," Alice looked down right evil, "Well, Edward doesn't play fair. For the next week, Emmett wasn't going to be able to get any alone time with Rose." Alice was flitting about the room. "When he heard Emmett think about this bet, Edward came up with a list of _distractions_ to keep them otherwise occupied."

"What? What were you going to do to them?" I was catching their enthusiasm.

"Remember, love, I don't fight fair. I might not feel _comfortable _participating in Emmett's scheme, but I couldn't let him win either." I couldn't believe Edward wasn't angry with Emmett. Well, he had been when the big goof interrupted us, but I thought the demolition bet would have sent him over the edge. "Nothing too obvious of course. You were going to ask Rosalie to take Renesmee shopping or out to eat, or there would be a grizzly bear for Emmett, cars that needed to be tuned, or a Halo tournament with Seth and Embry."

Suddenly, his brow furrowed with worry, "Alice, show me that again."

A quick look at Alice showed signs of stress on her face as well. Something in the future was causing them to both feel anxious. Jasper had a comforting hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Carlisle?" Edward didn't need to lift his voice. Carlisle was in the room again standing beside Esme before I drew another breath.

Looking from Alice then to Edward, Carlisle probed for an answer, "Alice, what is it? What did you see?"

"Demetri," Alice breathed the name still not back to the present.

"He will be here today." Edward finished Alice's thought.

Emmett and Rosalie were back in the room the instant the words left Edward's mouth. Emmett was instantly on alert, ready to protect his family.

"Alice, how much time do we have before he arrives? Can you see if he is alone now?"

"No, he still has the human girl with him. They should be here around sundown. The time is still unclear. A decision hasn't been made yet that I need to see before I can give you a more exact time. The girl wants to go sight-seeing in Seattle. Demetri hasn't decided whether to give in to her or come straight here." Alice's vision cleared and she leaned against Jasper.

"There was something about this--almost like she was delaying their arrival." Edward mumbled aloud, replaying the memory of what Alice had seen. "Did you get that impression too, Alice?"

"Yes, she seems to want to come here, but is maybe--nervous about actually arriving," Alice too was trying to see every minute detail of the vision.

"Well, we will know the answers to all of our questions by the end of the day," Carlisle spoke softly, but he seemed apprehensive about Demetri's arrival as well. "Bella, perhaps this would be a good day for Renesmee and Jacob to go visit Charlie?"

"Um, yeah. They are hunting right now, but I'll call Charlie and see if he is free today." Having my daughter in the presence of a Volturi guard, even a former one, made me very uneasy. "Edward, should we have Jacob take Renesmee to La Push at least for the night?"

"I think it would be best for Jacob to stay away until we have listened to Demetri and met his companion. But I don't think Renesmee will be in any danger if she stays here, love." Edward was quick to reassure me, but I still didn't like the idea of my daughter being so close to Demetri until we all met him face to face. We needed him in our presence to know without a doubt that he meant our family no harm. Letting Edward see my concerns, he pulled me closer to his chest. "Of course, love. If it will help you rest easier, I'll ask Jacob to keep Renesmee with him and Billy for the night." Kissing the top of my head, Edward softly hummed my lullaby into my ear just low enough for me to hear. Some of the tension relaxed from my body as it always did when I heard the music Edward had written for me.

"Emmett, get to work on this room. It will need to be ready for our guest this evening," Esme spoke to Emmett sternly.

Everyone trailed out of the room to pursue their own activities, but Edward still held me firmly in his strong arms seated on the bed. He held me till he had finished my lullaby.

"You know I won't let any harm come to you or Renesmee, love," he whispered with his tempting mouth still close to my ear.

Tilting my head up, I brought my lips to his unable to resist his closeness. "I know, Edward. But I can't help feeling uneasy about all of this. Demetri could be under orders from Aro to come here for all we know. And this girl he has with him. He is bringing her here to ask Carlisle to turn her for him. The wolves didn't attack when you turned me because you asked Jacob's permission first, but they aren't going to allow another breech of the treaty so easily."

"I know, love. Jacob has been fairly successful in keeping this out of his thoughts when he is around the pack. But you are correct: they are not going to allow us to break the treaty. I think if Carlisle decides to help Demetri, he would take them somewhere, probably Alaska. He wouldn't violate the pack's trust by allowing it to happen here."

"Do you have any idea why Carlisle hasn't reached a decision yet? Why is he waiting for Demetri to get here before he decides whether or not to help him?"

"Carlisle has been doing a very good job of keeping his thoughts from me. There is something he is trying to keep me from finding out. I must say, it has me more than a little curious. Carlisle has never felt the need to hide things from me. But there is _something_ he doesn't want me to know.

"Until that weekend I went hunting with Emmett and Jasper, Carlisle had been very open about what he was thinking, but since our return, I am getting almost nothing from him about Demetri's impending visit." His confusion marred his forehead where his brows were pushed together in concentration.

"Did something happen that weekend, Bella. Where you able to remember something about your own experience that Carlisle might feel he needs to hide from me?" Edward's words were spoken softly, but I could feel the tension in his arms wrapped around me.

"Edward, I don't remember any more about it now than I did then." _Well, I don't. I'm not lying. I remember it all just as clearly as if it had happened yesterday._

"Sorry, love. I guess I am just frustrated that I can't see into Carlisle's thoughts about this. It does seem odd that he is waiting till Demetri is actually here before he decides whether or not to help though."

I wanted so much to ease Edward's frustration over not being able to read Carlisle's thoughts, but I couldn't do that without inflicting pain on my husband. I would have to share the memories of my transformation with Edward for him to know what Carlisle was purposely trying to keep from him.

This knowledge brought me relief as much as it disturbed me. I would be forever grateful to Carlisle for being able to keep my agony from Edward. Keeping the truth from Edward in turn caused a different pain for him that I felt a need to ease. I found myself between the proverbial rock and a hard place.

"I just wish this was all over and done. The not knowing really bugs me." I was venting now, but I couldn't seem to stop myself. "We don't know if Demetri has ulterior motives for being here. For that matter, we don't know if the girl has a hidden agenda. Where did Demetri find her? What is the key Carlisle needs to make his decision? He didn't have this much of a struggle when he made the decision to change me, why is this decision more difficult?"

Edward rested into the bed pulling me along side him and turned to face me. He was smiling my favorite smile again. My own face echoed his expression without thought.

"I love you , Bella." Then he kissed me softly. "I think you might have the answer that has escaped me." My brows were drawn in confusion, but he kissed it away before he explained. "Why didn't Carlisle have a difficult time making his decision when it came to you joining our family? He knows that we truly love each other, that we belong together, that we are only whole when we are together. I think that until Carlisle can see with his own eyes, with a little help from the mind reader, that it is the same for Demetri and the girl, he will not be able to make his decision."

I could only smile into my beautiful angel's face.

"Go away, Emmett," we said in unison without breaking eye contact. He had been trying to sneak in and catch us.

"No can do. Esme wants these walls fixed before Demetri gets here. Guess the human will be bunking in this room," Emmett made a show of spreading the drop cloth on the floor. "You two go right ahead though, you won't disturb me. I won't even know you're here. You're just so quiet."

Scrambling to the edge of the bed, I pulled Edward to his feet. He was staring daggers into the back of Emmett's head as we walked to the door.

"Oh, hey, Emmett, don't forget about the hole by the closet door." I said on my way out of the room.

"There isn't a hole--" the air barely stirred as I darted to the wall and punched a hole in it and returned to my exact same position before Emmett could turn to look at me. "Son of a bitch!" That earned Emmett a smack to the back of the head. "Damn, Bella."

I could hear chuckles for the rest of the family coming from various places in the house as we walked downstairs.

"Guess I should call Charlie. Renesmee and Jacob should be back soon," I muttered as I made my way to the phone in the living room. Edward stood behind me playing with a strand of my hair. I quickly dialed the familiar number and my dad answered on the third ring. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Bells," came his groggy greeting.

"I'm sorry, Dad. Did I wake you ? I didn't even look at the clock before I called." Not needing to sleep anymore myself, I often did this, waking my dad from his much needed slumber.

"No, no. It's not early, Bells. I must have dozed off watching the ball game. What's up, kid?"

"Renesmee was wondering if she could come over for a visit today. She hasn't seen you in over a week." I wondered if I was doing a very good job keeping the anxiety out of my voice.

"Don't suppose this is another one of those need-to-know visitor things, is it?" Edward was laughing softly hearing Charlie perfectly well.

"Well, sort of, Dad. But nothing that will last more than a few days, I promise. We just thought it might be easier to greet this visitor without Renesmee here. Nothing to be worried about or anything." Why couldn't I stop myself from rambling when it came to talking to my father? Edward took the phone from my hand but kept playing with my hair absently.

"Hello, Charlie. Edward, here. An old friend of Carlisle's is coming in this evening for a short visit. They have some business to discuss, so we are all trying to give them some privacy. We just thought you might like a chance to have Renesmee to yourself for a while."

"Sure thing, Edward. I'm always glad for a chance to see Nessie. Today is my day off, got no plans. Just gonna sit here and watch the ball game. When do you want to bring her over?"

I drifted over to the glass wall, while Edward and Charlie talked. Renesmee's laughter drifted to me through the trees a few minutes before she and Jacob reached the edge of the river. They bounded through the trees at the same time. Renesmee's bronze curls were streaming behind her as she ran. Jacob was still in wolf form and did not even slow his pace as he plunged into the flowing water. Renesmee threw herself across the expanse to land on the other river bank just as Jacob emerged from the water shaking out his heavy coat. Renesmee danced away before Jacob could soak her with the droplets. I couldn't keep the smile from my face watching my daughter as she moved gracefully across the lawn.

_Maybe I should warn Charlie about Renesmee's latest growth spurt._

Edward's scent wafted through the air to me before I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I leaned into his strong chest as his long fingers lifted my hair to allow him access to drop a trail of kisses along my neck up to my ear.

"What time is Charlie expecting Renesmee?" I managed to ask as Edward continued to explore the sensitive area behind my ear.

"I thought perhaps you wouldn't mind letting Jacob use your Ferrari to drop Renesmee at Charlie's for us," Edward was doing a very good job of dazzling me. I was breathless as he moved his warm lips to the other side of my neck to linger along my jaw. His sweet breath filled my senses.

"Um, sure," I was no longer capable of coherent speech. His chest vibrated with a soft chuckle. Edward knew exactly what he was doing to me, and I didn't care. I would take this torture for eternity.

Not allowing his lips to stray from my tingling skin, Edward whispered in my ear, "Why don't you take our daughter to the cottage and pack her an overnight bag. I'll meet you there after I speak with Jacob. He needs to know that Demetri will be here tonight. Then you and I can continue what Emmett so rudely interrupted earlier."

Emmett's deep rumbling laughter barely registered in my fuzzy consciousness. "You two are still on my shit list." He muttered to himself. Edward's low growl indicated that he had heard Emmett's comment too.

"Later," I promised as I turned my head to find Edward's lips before I made my way outside to greet our daughter.

* * *

_Author's Notes: This story is complete, so if you like it you won't have to wait for the rest of the chapters to be submitted. Please be gentle with your reviews, this is my first attempt at writing._


	12. Chapter 11

_I own nothing Twilight, but am glad Stephenie Meyer took the time to write down her dream and then shared it with the rest of us._

Chapter 11

The front lawn was bathed in purple shadow as the sun set in the sky behind the big white house. Eight silent statues stood on the porch. The only movement came from our darting eyes, seeking through the trees, trying to glimpse a flash of color, motion, some warning of Demetri's arrival. Alice was scanning the future for us while Edward kept his vigil searching for Demetri's thoughts.

Carlisle and Esme stood at the top of the steps wrapped in each other's arms. I could see Carlisle rubbing soothing circles across Esme's back as he whispered reassuring words in her ear too low for us to hear.

While Carlisle felt certain we were in no danger from Demetri or the Volturi, Esme shared my apprehension for the safety of our family. Maybe because we were both mothers, maybe because we both just didn't trust anyone from Volterra, neither one of us wanted Demetri here. Neither one of us would be able to draw an easy breath until we were absolutely certain no one in this family was in danger. Whether Demetri posed a threat or not, we would all be in danger when the wolf pack found out the reason behind his visit.

"Alice, are you sure he's coming tonight?" Emmett finally broke the silence. He was impatiently waiting in his place on the bottom step, always spoiling for a good fight, flanked by Edward and Jasper.

We all turned to look at Alice where she stood between Rosalie and me in front of the doorway. Alice was concentrating, replaying the latest visions.

"He _will _be here tonight. The two of them left Seattle earlier by car. I am certain I didn't miss anything. Demetri seemed very determined not to delay their arrival here any longer," Alice muttered as she flipped through everything detail she had seen.

"Earlier, you said it appeared that the girl _was_ trying to postpone their arrival here. Could she have done something spontaneous? Could she have convinced Demetri to make a spur-of-the-moment detour that you might have missed?" Carlisle asked quietly still cradling his wife against his chest.

Edward turned toward Alice as he watched the scenes play out in her mind again. "She did try to divert Demetri very subtly on two occasions, but he didn't give in to her wishes," Edward answered Carlisle's question smirking just a bit. My husband's gaze lingered and held mine. Before he turned to face the driveway, he smiled my favorite crooked grin trying to ease some of my tension and mouthed _don't worry_.

Intellectually, I knew we were in absolutely no danger from Demetri. There were eight of us. He would be no match against our numbers. Physically, he posed no threat by himself. Perhaps if all of my experience with the Volturi didn't involve my impending death, I wouldn't feel so strongly that Demetri was a threat. Unfortunately, I knew all to well the lengths that Aro, Caius, and Marcus would go to for their own agenda. The brothers still thought of us as a threat to their power. Alice had seen their unease when she kept tabs on Volterra. She had not seen any official decisions to move against us, but we all knew Demetri could be here on _unofficial_ business for any one of the brothers or even Jane or Alec for that matter.

"Heads up," Emmett growled as we all heard a car turn onto the driveway. We all stopped breathing as we listened to the tires crunch against the gravel as the car made it's way up the curving drive.

"Edward? Anything?" Carlisle whispered so it wouldn't carry to Demetri.

"Nothing to cause worry so far. The girl is a little frightened, but I don't hear anything _dangerous_ in her thoughts. Demetri isn't trying to keep me out of his head, he just isn't thinking of very much. He is relieved to finally be here, to see you, Carlisle. I think he is mildly annoyed with his companion, perhaps at her delaying tactics. I'm not sure on that point. But so far I do not hear anything in his thoughts to suggest anything sinister."

"Thank you, son. I think we can relax just a bit. The girl might feel threatened if she sees us all poised for battle. Try to look a little less _dangerous_--for now, please." Carlisle gave Emmett a good-natured shove to the back to get him to stand down.

"Humph," Emmett refused to relent, not until he knew Rosalie and the rest of his family weren't in any danger.

"And you, Esme. Calm down! You're so tense, dear." I caught Carlisle giving Esme a tender kiss on her cheek then he whispered something in her ear that had her giggling as she buried her face in his chest.

Unable to be separated me from my other half, I crossed the porch in less than a beat. Wrapping my arms around his waist from behind, I lay my head against Edward's strong back. I filled my mouth and nose with his wonderful honey, lilac, and sunshine scent. I breathed him in as if my lungs were taking in necessary oxygen to keep my body alive. My frame relaxed little by little with each breath of Edward's sweet perfume. As I unwound, I realized that Edward was humming my lullaby. My body quivered with the vibration of Edward's chest as he continued the music that never failed to soothe me.

Pulling me around until we were side by side, Edward nestled me to his chest protectively with his strong arms. His body didn't feel tensed, and that knowledge helped the last of the stress fall away from my own body.

Carlisle descended the steps to the driveway as a sleek black Town Car broke through the trees into the clearing. I heard Rosalie and Alice drift to Esme's side taking Carlisle's place. Looking over Edward's shoulder, I couldn't help but smile at my family. Esme had an arm around Rose while she used her other hand to clasp Alice's tiny fingers. Esme reminded me of a mother hen defending her little chicks. We all knew that it was actually the other way around. Rose and Alice were there to keep harm from Esme.

"Jasper, what are you getting from the two of them?" Edward spoke toward where Jasper and Emmett stood so that only we could hear. With shoulders touching, their feet were spread apart with their arms folded across their chests. I knew from experience that they were both ferocious looking, the expressions they would be wearing guaranteed to send a shiver of fear down the spine of any who dared cross them, or harm their family.

"The girl is what I would expect: apprehensive, anxious, excited, and very determined." Jasper returned just as quietly. "Demetri is worried about how we will receive him after the thing four years ago, but he is eager to finally speak to Carlisle."

"What do you mean she is determined?" Rose whispered fiercely.

"I'm not certain yet," Edward admitted. "But she is definitely eager for something to come from meeting us."

The car glided to a stop in front of the house. I could easily see through the dark tinted glass of the windows to make out every detail of Demetri and his companion, but I couldn't take my eyes off the man that had always been my enemy. Even though he spoke in a hushed, soft tone to the girl, I had no trouble making out the words he spoke asking her to remain in the car for a moment.

As the driver's side door of the luxury sedan opened, I couldn't stop the air from hissing through the razor sharp teeth that were suddenly exposed by my snarling lips. I felt Edward's lips touch the top of my head, before he whispered just for me, "Easy, love." Risking a glance at his face, I was surprised to see he wasn't angry with me. Instead, he appeared more amused than anything. _Oops._

Demetri was out of the car and looking at us all over the top of the sedan. He looked just the same as the last time he had been here. Well, almost the same. His black hair still fell in waves to his shoulders. However, his face didn't seem as chalky as before, and he had a softer, less forbidding presence. It wasn't just the warm amber of his eyes or the less formal clothing that accounted for the difference in him. He just seemed _--peaceful?_

Carlisle was smiling warmly at his old friend, and crossed to greet Demetri as he moved around the car. The expression on Demetri's face showed both contrition for his past behavior and relief to finally be here with Carlisle. I let Edward hear my thoughts long enough to ask if he thought we were in danger. Edward shook his head.

When I realized that I must look like I was cowering in fear, hiding behind my husband, needing protection like when I was a breakable human, I drew myself away from Edward's warm embrace. Remaining by his side, I placed my hand in Edward's firm grasp. He laced his long fingers through mine and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I was no longer that weak, fragile human that Demetri had brought through the alleys and sewers in Italy. I wasn't even the defenseless newborn shielding my family from the Volturi's offensive players. Emmett and Jasper had taken over my training after the Italians left us. My brothers had made sure that I could defend myself from a physical attack while my shield protected me from any mental assault. Demetri would _not_ mistake my need to protect my family for panic about my own weakness.

"That's my girl," Edward squeezed my hand once more as he whispered his praise in my ear.

"Ah, Carlisle, _il mio buono amico_. I am hopeful that I can still call you my friend. It is very good to see you," Demetri spoke to Carlisle with great respect, careful to show that he did not assume that all was forgiven--just optimistic.

Carlisle offered the big man his hand, "Demetri, I too am hopeful that we can still be friends." Demetri nodded his understanding of Carlisle's carefully chosen words. For me they had another meaning also: not only was Carlisle telling Demetri that our trust was not automatic, but if Demetri did not like the decision Carlisle made about turning his companion, he feared Demetri might not consider us as his friends.

"I am certain your companion would feel better if she had a chance to freshen up, Demetri. Why don't you two come inside?"

Giving Carlisle a crisp nod, Demetri strode to the passenger door, opening it wide before he reached in offering his hand to the girl inside. She stood looking away from us into Demetri's face. He spoke to her softly, reassuring her that all was well.

She seemed very young and very small next to Demetri's imposing frame. Barely reaching his chest, she clung to his arm as she turned to face us. I heard her gulp as she got her first good look at my family. Carlisle's was the only friendly face that she could see. Even Esme was not playing the part of gracious hostess. The seven of us stood firmly together. There was no doubt whatsoever that Demetri and his human friend got the message we were sending: mess with anyone of us and they would pay with their lives.

Carlisle gave each of us a warning look. He still considered Demetri as a friend and open hostility would not be tolerated.

"Ahem," Carlisle cleared his throat once and the seven of us parted, clearing a path to the front door. He extended his hand toward the house, "Please, this way. My wife, Esme will show you to your room. You might wish a few moments to yourself before meeting my family."

Esme stepped forward doing her best to show herself a good hostess, but I could tell that she still didn't feel sure enough of Demetri's motives to want him in her house. However, her love for Carlisle would not let her be purposely rude to his guest. "Please, won't you come inside? I have a room ready for you. You are welcome to use the facilities to freshen up, or perhaps you would like a short nap…" Esme's voice trailed off as she showed our guest into the house.

Without a doubt, the girl was lovely in a very understated way. Unlike Rosalie's obvious glamour, this girl had a very quiet beauty. Her sleek, straight black hair hung to her waist. The eyes were the most prominent feature of her face. Her almond shaped eyes were wide-spaced and framed by thick dark lashes. The color was deep brown, nearly black. Her body was very petite, barely five feet tall, very small bone structure. I found it hard to believe Demetri hadn't broken her yet. _Did I really just think that? Emmett can be a very bad influence._

"Come, Demetri. You can tell me about your journey here while we wait for your friend," Carlisle ushered Demetri toward the house.

"Yasmina--her name is Yasmina." He spoke her name with a reverent, almost worshipful timbre.

Smiling invitingly, Carlisle followed Demetri into the house. Looking back over his shoulder, Carlisle spoke to Edward silently. Edward motioned for all of us to follow him. We walked toward the river, made the jump across the expanse, before breaking into a run through the trees. Edward led us to our cottage and we went silently inside my cozy home. Our room was the furthest from the main house and provided the most privacy from the vampire with Carlisle. I knew that if we weren't careful Demetri would still be able to hear any sounds coming from here.

"Damn, bro," Emmett exclaimed walking around our disheveled bed. His nose crinkled in mock disgust. "You could have _tidied_ a up before you had the family over."

"Focus, Emmett," Jasper warned.

Alice was abnormally quiet, her usual merriment totally absent. Her eyes were unfocused as she kept scanning for all our futures. Rose tried to appear disinterested in what was going on, primping in front of the mirror, but I knew how this was eating her up inside.

Edward kept watch over Alice, seeing her visions as she watched them play out. A couple of times, Edward whispered _again_ asking Alice to replay a scene. Finally, Alice returned to the present, but her good humor was still missing.

"Well," tired of waiting, Emmett prompted, "are you going to fill the rest of us in or do we have to guess?"

"First--Jasper, what emotions were you picking up from Yasmina while she sat in the car?" Needing more information to go with what he had heard, Edward asked.

"She was definitely afraid when she saw the seven of us. When Demetri got out of the car though, I got the sense that she was _relieved_ to be separated from him. I didn't pick up any animosity toward him, or even us, but she was glad to be out of Demetri's presence. Does that make any sense, Edward?"

"Yes, it does actually. Demetri was being open with his thoughts. He adores Yasmina, but I don't think she feels the same way toward Demetri. When he left her alone to greet Carlisle, she was more at ease--she wasn't thinking about Demetri's safety like I would have expected. She wanted him to be accepted by us, but her thoughts didn't show any concern for _him_."

If I had been in Yasmina's place today, I would have been glued to Demetri's side. There would have been no way I would have let him face eight possibly hostile vampires. Even as a human, I would have done what I could to protect the ones I loved. Could she possibly love Demetri? We all face danger differently, I suppose. But could she possibly be committed enough in her love to join him in immortality? Maybe her upbringing dictated that she obeyed when Demetri asked her to remain in the car. In her thoughts though, she hadn't shown any disquiet for the potentially dangerous situation Demetri was walking into. I felt Edward's eyes on me and realized that I had automatically let him see my thoughts as soon as we had come into our room.

"I don't see this ending well," Alice finally spoke sadly. "We aren't in any danger," she added hurriedly when Emmett and Jasper immediately went on full alert. "Not all the decisions have been made yet, but whether Carlisle does help turn Yasmina or not, I think Demetri will be in danger as well as Yasmina."

"Something in her past was on the edge of her thoughts. I think we are going to have to go back to the house and spend more time with her before we can give Carlisle the information he needs to make his final decision," Edward concluded. "There was something there, something she was trying to keep from thinking about."

"She is using Demetri, isn't she?" I breathed my thought aloud in disbelief. "She needs him to get something, and that something is becoming a vampire. That _is _what she wants from this visit, from us. Yasmina is just using Demetri to get that. Why? Why would she want this if she isn't interested in being with Demetri?"

If that was all she wanted, immortality, and she didn't care about Demetri, she certainly wouldn't care about my family. If she was truly determined to get what she wanted, she wouldn't care in the slightest if she endangered us or Demetri. Yasmina would only be concerned for herself-for what she wanted. I was suddenly filled with panic as I looked into Edward's eyes and knew that he had followed along with my train of thought.

"She could expose us all, Edward!"

Crushing me to his chest, Edward's strong arms were circled around my waist holding me to his warmth. "That is not a possibility, love. It would never come to that. Emmett, Jasper, and I would do _anything_ to make sure that doesn't happen. Do you understand, Bella?" He looked into my eyes to make his meaning clear, "If we had to, we would destroy Demetri and Yasmina to protect this family." His lips were pressed to my forehead while his fingers stroked my hair.

"I don't need to hide behind you anymore, Edward." I cradled his face in both of my hands and stretched up to kiss him softly. "If this family needs protecting, I'll be standing right beside you."

* * *

_Author's Notes: This story is complete, so if you like it you won't have to wait for the rest of the chapters to be submitted. Please be gentle with your reviews, this is my first attempt at writing._

_While S.M. never actually says what Demetri's original nationality might have been, I decided that he would be fluent in Italian after having lived in Volterra. The phase he greets Carlisle with is "my good friend"._


	13. Chapter 12

_I own nothing Twilight, but am glad Stephenie Meyer took the time to write down her dream and then shared it with the rest of us._

Chapter 12

"Why don't you guys run on ahead? We'll catch up in a minute," Alice suggested as we ran back to the house.

"Alice?" Jasper was instantly at Alice's side.

"Don't worry, Jasper," she smiled seductively, "you guys will find out soon enough. Now, go on."

Edward looked like he might protest, but instead kissed me softly on the forehead. He gave me a quick wink and stepped back purposely knocking into Emmett. Edward darted into the trees with Emmett in pursuit. The laughter of the three brothers floated back to us as they continued to play tag on the run back to the house.

"Well? What now, Alice?" Rosalie wasn't in the mood for fun and games.

"We have to talk to Yasmina--alone." Alice's tone brooked no argument. The protest died on Rosalie's lips before she even opened her mouth.

"Did you see something, Alice?" I asked as we began running toward the house again.

"You'll see it too as soon as we clear the trees, Bella."

The three of us ran as fast as our legs would carry us. Our feet lightly touched the ground as we flew silently past the trees. Jasper was just ducking through the back door of the main house as we reached the river bank. My eyes cut through the darkness searching to find the cause for Alice's alarm. Movement in Edward's open window drew my eyes to the third floor of the house where Yasmina was putting on fresh clothing. Her back was to us, and even with the width of the river and the expanse of the lawn between us, the evidence of old injuries was easy to make out through the darkness with my keen eye sight.

My hand flew to my mouth as a shocked gasp escaped my lips. Rosalie looked from me to the window and her face must have mirrored my own horror. The damage was old enough that it would have been unnoticed by the human eye. Our vampire eyes had no such limitation. I could see the outlines from fading bruises. They were almost circular, not perfectly round. No two spots were the same size. Some of the bruises were accented by faint pink lines, cuts that had turned into scars that were still healing. _What had happened to her?_

"We have to talk to her," Rosalie was determined to find out exactly what had happened to Yasmina.

We all burst through the back door and darted toward the stairs without a glance to the men talking in the living room. Rosalie was already halfway up the stairs before Carlisle stopped us.

"Ladies, won't you join us?"

I could read Edward's expression and knew he had already heard Alice and Rose's thoughts. He knew why we needed to get up to his old room. I let Edward read my thoughts, and told him we would get Yasmina to talk while they got Demetri's story. We would have no problem hearing both of them speaking. And it might be easier to get Yasmina to talk without a male audience. Someone had hurt this young girl, and we needed to find out who and why.

"We are just going to go up and introduce ourselves to Yasmina first. We'll be down shortly," Alice called cheerfully over her shoulder as the three of us continued to fly up the stairs.

Esme met us at the top of the landing. She had left our guest to give her some privacy and had not seen the abuse that we had been able to spot through the window. Rose whispered into Esme's ear so low that I couldn't hear, so I knew Demetri would not know about our mission. Esme's eyes closed in anguish as she listened to Rose.

"Yasmina? May I come in?" Esme knocked on the door. "I'd like to introduce you to my daughters if that's alright."

The door opened and wide dark eyes peeked around at the four determined vampires on the other side. We all smiled at her warmly, careful not to show too much of our razor sharp teeth.

"Certainly," she opened the door wider for us to enter. "Please, come in."

Yasmina's hair was still damp from the shower. Her smile was nervous, but she didn't seem to be afraid of us. It reminded me of my first time in this house meeting Edward's family. I had been so afraid that they wouldn't like me. I hadn't even been thinking about how hard it might be for them to be around me. I just wanted them to accept me. And right now Yasmina needed us to accept her in order to get what she wanted--immortality. She would be unaware that her presence was causing each of us the all too familiar scorch at the back of our throats.

Esme was instantly the perfect hostess intent on putting her guest at ease and make her forget our earlier coldness at her arrival. Making Yasmina feel welcome and safe would be the easiest way to get her to open up to us. We had all forgotten our earlier apprehension over Demetri's visit. Our husbands could handle things downstairs while we made sure that Yasmina was safe. _What if Demetri had done this to her?_

"Yasmina, I'd like you to meet some of my family. These are my daughters, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella," Esme touched each of us lovingly as she spoke our names. It was impossible to not respond to the warmth in her voice and touch. Even Rose was looking less hostile. "Girls, this is Yasmina Shamsei. Demetri found her in Tehran."

Yasmina looked confused as she looked at each of us then back to Esme. She started to speak, but stopped herself and looked down at her feet. I didn't need Edward's talent to know the question that Yasmina was holding back. It was the same question everyone had.

"You can ask. I can tell you are dying to," Alice encouraged.

"It would be rude to ask such questions."

"Not if I give you permission. Now, ask." Alice encouraged.

"Well, uh, you are her daughters, but Mrs. Cullen is barely older than you three. How is this possible? And the others are your brothers, but you are married to them. Is this not correct?"

We all smiled and looked to Esme to explain our family tree. "You are correct to a certain degree. Carlisle and I adopted all of our children. You see, bearing children is not an option as a vampire, dear. It is just not a possibility. Carlisle and Edward were already a family when I married Carlisle, but I have always thought of Edward as my son even though I am only a few years older than he. Rosalie joined us next, then she brought Emmett into our family. They fell in love and married. Then one day we were invaded by a little pixie named Alice. She had already found Jasper when _they_ adopted us. And Bella completed our family when she and Edward married. Technically, we have adopted three sons and two daughters, but we think of Bella as our daughter as well." Esme smiled proudly at each of us while we looked lovingly on our mother.

"How about you, Yasmina? Do you have a large family?" It was a good place for Esme to start. No doubt Rose would have just blurted out _"Who beat the crap out of you?"_, but Esme was more diplomatic. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Esme patted the space next to her. Yasmina seemed agitated now, but sat down keeping her eyes downcast. Moving quietly, Alice, Rose, and I ghosted to the leather couch out of Yasmina's line of sight.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Esme was instantly sympathetic, but didn't want to give up this line of questioning either.

"It is alright. I--uh, well--it is difficult for me to remember. No, that is the wrong word. I remember them all very clearly. I do not wish to think about how--this is very hard to talk about."

"Did something happen to your family?" Patting Yasmina's hand comfortingly, Esme spoke softly, encouraging the girl to speak. Yasmina didn't flinch from the contact with Esme's skin. It was so easy to forget that our touch would seem so very cold to a human. But I guess Yasmina's time with Demetri had acclimated her to our temperature differences.

"No, nothing happened to _them_. They are fine, still living in Tehran." Yasmina almost spat the words into the room.

"Did someone hurt _you_, dear?" Esme's voice was so soothing, full of concern.

I focused on Demetri's words as he began to speak to the men in the living room. None of us would have any problem listening to the two conversations going on in the house.

"_I was wandering, no direction, no where in particular to go. It was an odd feeling to be able to just do what I wished, not to be under orders to track down some lawbreaker. Places that I have been, but never really seen. Everything looked different, like I had a new set of eyes. In many ways, I did. So, I played the part of tourist, exploring places of interest._

"_While I was in Iran, I decided to sightsee in Tehran, just wandering about the city walking up and down the streets. I had waited until dusk to avoid the sunlight, and found myself in a residential area. There was a courtyard filled with people. Yasmina was standing in the center."_

"_They_ can not hurt me." She spoke with such ferocity that the three of us on the couch startled to attention.

Esme was much better at schooling her features than I was. She didn't flinch at the girl's words or her angry tone. Esme brushed the dark hair away from Yasmina's face and stroked her back. Murmuring quietly Esme reassured Yasmina that she was far away from whoever had harmed her.

"_It did not realize at first that Yasmina was not just in the center, but she was surrounded by men. One of the older men was yelling and pointing at Yasmina. It looked like he was accusing her of something."_

"Why don't you tell me about where you are from, dear? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I am the oldest. There are six of us altogether. I have four younger brothers and a baby sister." Yasmina smiled as she remembered her siblings with obvious fondness. Memories of those family members did not cause her anger, just a wistfulness over their absence from her life now. She missed them.

"And does your family adhere to the more traditional customs of your culture?"

Yasmina shook her head no, "At least I did not think so. I was well educated, and brought up to believe that I was in charge of my own future."

"_I decided that it would probably be best not to get involved in what was most likely a family dispute, so I turned down another street. It seemed best at the time especially when I realized that I could smell human blood coming from somewhere in the square. But the angry voices grew louder."_

"Did you know what you wanted for yourself, for your future?" Esme was still skirting the questions around anything that might cause Yasmina to stop talking.

Shrugging her shoulders, Yasmina admitted, "I thought I might like to continue on to University, but I had not really thought about what I would study. I had already sent in my application in case I decided to attend. I did not think I really had to have my whole life planned out at that moment. It would be alright to take some different courses until I decided what I did want to study."

"What changed your plans, dear? Why did you not go ahead and attend classes like you wanted?" Esme spoke softly, sounding genuinely interested in what had changed the course of this girl's life.

"_The voices echoed off the walls of the buildings. No matter which way I turned, I could not escape the roar."_

"My grandfather, Raheem, came to visit us." And the angry young girl was back, trembling next to Esme as she remembered how she had her future taken from her. "Grandfather rarely ever came to our home. Father usually went to see him at his house outside of Tehran with my brothers. _He_ was very outspoken in his disappointment over my upbringing. _He_ insisted that I be restrained, be made to follow _his_ dictates for _his_ family. My father did not disobey.

"Grandfather informed my father that my marriage had been arranged. Everything had been settled on without me even being consulted. Grandfather did not even tell me about the marriage himself. I overheard my mother and father. Madaar was upset that I was being kept in the dark about Grandfather's plan." Yasmina spoke quietly as she remembered what must have surely seemed like a betrayal by her father. He had allowed his own father to take over as head of the family. While it was probably the custom for the eldest male to be the head of the entire family, Yasmina had not lived in that world until that day.

Her voice was quiet, but it shook with the emotions brought back by her remembrances. "I had never heard my father speak to Madaar that way. He had always been very loving and respectful of my mother. He sounded so angry. Madaar looked _frightened_, like she was fearful he might cause her physical harm."

"_Then the scent of human blood reached me even several streets away and I found myself being drawn back to the courtyard. I was still new to this lifestyle and even though I feared I would be unable to resist the spilled blood, I could not make myself turn around and flee."_

"I begged my mother to intercede on my behalf, but she was too afraid of what punishment might befall her if she did. We had never had cause to fear my father before, but he was different since Grandfather had arrived. He was always angry, he never smiled or laughed.

"Finally, I could not remain silent any longer, so I went to my grandfather and told him that I refused to marry a man I did not love. I had not even met my intended groom, was not even told his name. Could he really expect me to just go blindly into a marriage?" Yasmina shuddered as she retold this part of her story._ "_Grandfather flew into a rage. He struck my father for not having better control over me, said that I was a disgrace to our family, that my insolence could not go unpunished."

Esme continued to stroke Yasmina's hair and back while the girl retold her sad tale. Soothing sounds fell from our kind-hearted mother's lips to keep the girl talking. The words were nonsensical. The meaning was unimportant, it was just meant to be comforting.

I realized that I was holding my breath and that Rose had reached over to clasp my hand tightly in hers. I risked a quick glance toward Alice out of the corner of my eye, and found she was busy scanning the potential future.

"_Unsure of what I would find, I entered the square slowly. The old man had whipped the others into a frenzy. He was shouting some nonsense about dishonor brought upon their family, and that the girl must be punished. The crowd was agreeing with the old man._

"_I could smell the blood still but could not see a source. Yasmina stood proudly, defiantly glaring at her accuser, her grandfather."_

"Grandfather dragged me out of our apartment, through the hallways, and into the garden outside. There was a horrible pain in my shoulder. He was tugging so hard, it felt like something was tearing.

"I remember feeling something warm and wet on my back when I scraped past a door post, but the pain in my shoulder was much worse. I could hear my mother crying through the open windows, begging my father to save me, but he never came," Yasmina spoke so sadly, sounding very much like a little girl crying for her father to save her from a nightmare. But there were no tears. Yasmina did not shed a single tear. "Grandfather shouted into the open windows, demanding that our neighbors come forward to administer punishment to the one who dared bring dishonor on his family's proud name."

Rosalie's eyes were clenched shut. I could only imagine how this must bring back the painful memories that led Rosalie into this existence. Careful to not make a sound, I pulled my sister's head onto my shoulder and wrapped my arms around her. Even though it hadn't been a betrayal by her family, it had been Rose's fiancé, someone that was supposed to love and protect her, that had taken everything from Rosalie that night. Rosalie knew better than any of us how that would fester and build in someone.

"_The old man picked up a loose stone at his feet and hurled it at Yasmina. I couldn't believe that I was seeing this. For a moment, I was frozen , but Yasmina did not even flinch when the rock hit her. She stood bravely in the face of death. I was _fascinated_ by this woman that dared stand her ground against such an archaic display. Yasmina moved in a slow circle to look each of the men in the face. When her back was turned toward me, I could then see the blood that was soaking through her shirt. Others in the group followed the old man's example and picked up stones. The rocks were sailing through the air and finding their target on Yasmina's soft, fragile body." _Demetri's voice was full of the disbelief that he had felt then and still did.

"I could not even make myself acknowledge that I was fearful. The only thing I remember feeling was _anger_. Anger toward my grandfather for thinking he could step in and take over my life, anger with my father for not standing up for me, for not protecting me, and anger toward _myself_ for being helpless to stop this, my own death, from happening. That is not a feeling I ever want to have again.

"Pain above what was already in my shoulder finally started to register through the anger. I had never felt such searing agony as the rocks bruised and cut through my skin. The stones were coming at me from all sides. There were so many yet it seemed like I could feel each and every rock as it bounced off my skin."

"_She never even cried out. She did not beg for her life. She did not scream from the pain. I could not let such a creature die at the hands of those men." _Demetri's voice was full of the awe he had experienced as he watched Yasmina's fight. "_Without a single thought for possibly exposing my secret, I ran across the courtyard, scooped Yasmina into my arms, and fled with her before it even registered with her executioners that she had vanished."_

"One moment I was surrounded by my _family_," this word was now an obscenity to Yasmina. "The next moment I was nearly a mile away in the arms of an angel. He did not speak to me. He simply smiled at me and kept his eyes locked on my face. He brought me to a local doctor that dressed my cuts and put my shoulder back in place. He had fresh clothing ready for me when the doctor was finished treating me." Yasmina was smiling now as she told us about Demetri.

"_In all my years with the Volturi, living off the blood of humans, not once had I seen a single one of them face us with such open defiance. They were always frightened, and rightfully so, begging for their lives to be spared. But this girl, this small, frail, fragile, human, did not beg for mercy, did not cry out for someone to save her._

"_Afraid that I might lose control in such close proximity to her blood, I held my breath as I carried her away. I know what you are thinking, Carlisle. I could have simply left her someplace safe, and she would have assumed that she had lost consciousness and been rescued by some other human. Surely you can see that I could not just walk away from one so brave. I had to know more about her."_

"Demetri finally spoke to me. He asked if I was in any pain, did I need to rest, or require food. He seemed very kind. His voice sounded so soothing." The way Yasmina spoke about her rescuer didn't sound to me like she felt anything more than gratitude toward him. She might feel the need to hide her true feelings from strangers, maybe she truly did care for Demetri. That wasn't the impression I was getting though. There just wasn't that kind of warmth in her voice. I knew Edward would be listening to her thoughts while she was speaking.

"Demetri took care of me for a few days until I was feeling stronger. I knew he was different than any person I had ever met before. His skin was hard and cold when he would brush the hair off my forehead checking for any sign of fever, any infection from the cuts caused by the rocks. When he brought me food, he would not eat with me. And when he changed the dressings on my back, I could tell he was holding his breath.

"When I was strong enough to leave the hotel room he had secured for my recovery, he asked if I would like to travel with him or if I might have family that I could go stay with. I had no one. I knew I could never go back to see my mother or my siblings again. It would be too dangerous for them and for me. "

"_When she was strong enough to travel, Yasmina chose to go with me. She had never really been very far from Tehran, so the idea of seeing something of the world was very exciting for her. I was so used to being in the company of the many members of the guard that having a travel companion was very tempting. It would not be burdensome to care for her. I am not without means. I took precautions to ensure she did not find out my secret, but she is very curious. The questions she asked about my life--she knew there was something more than just the story I was giving her."_

"Someday-- I would very much like to return to see my family, someday, when I am strong enough that they will not be able to cause me harm. I want Raheem to know that I did not simply vanish. I want my _grandfather_ to pay for taking my family, my choice, my future from me." Yasmina spoke very calmly despite the unconcealed threat in her words. The promise behind her words was obvious. She wanted to go back after she was a vampire, and was going for revenge.

I looked to Alice to see if the outcome for Yasmina's future had changed. Alice's eyes were so sad as she looked into my face. She shook her head slightly letting me know that nothing had changed for the better. Alice closed her eyes and lay her head on my lap. She curled her body into a tight ball with her arms wrapped around her chest. I stroked her ink-colored hair and felt the soundless sobs shake Alice's tiny shoulders. Only Alice could see just how horrible Yasmina's life was going to be, and it was causing Alice pain to watch it.

Rosalie couldn't hold her tongue any longer and went to Yasmina, kneeling on the floor in front of the girl. Looking up into Yasmina's very determined face, Rose clasped the tiny, warm hands lying on the girl's lap within her own strong fingers.

"Yasmina, you must listen to what I say very carefully," Rose waited until Yasmina looked her in the eye before she continued. Rosalie tried to keep her voice calm, but her agitation leaked through. "I understand better than anyone else in this house how you feel. My choices were taken from me also.

"I had my whole life carefully laid out before me." Rosalie's voice was almost dreamlike as she let herself remember her human life. "I was getting my fairytale husband, handsome, wealthy, and completely taken with my beauty. Our wedding was to be the social event of the year. We would live in a huge house with a yard full of babies that would be absolutely gorgeous. I would have servants to clean and cook and do all the tasks that I thought I needn't be bothered with. It was everything I had ever wanted, and it was right there in front of me. I was just days away from getting my fairytale.

"Men in my life, one whom I thought loved me, did things, horrible things to me--he left me for dead." Rose's voice took on a hard tone as the hurt penetrated her. "Royce, my fiancé, and his friends did far worse things than throw rocks at me, Yasmina. Things you should never have to know about." I felt myself shudder knowing what she referred to. "They took everything from me that night, my innocence, my looks, my entire future was erased by what those men thought they could do to me.

"Carlisle found me on the verge of death, wishing for death and took me in. Carlisle saved me by bringing me into this existence. He was able to restore my beauty with the venom, but my innocence, the future I wanted was forever lost to me. Becoming a vampire couldn't give that back to me. Nothing could ever give that back to me." She seemed to be pleading with Yasmina now, trying to get through to the young girl.

"Revenge was all I could think about. I made sure I held on to the memories of what had happened to me on my last human night. I wanted those men, _my fiancé_, to pay for taking the life from me I had dreamed about. All I had ever wanted for myself was to be a wife and mother. I took great pleasure in taking each one of their lives from them." Despite her wording, Rosalie was clearly not pleased with her actions. The disgust she felt for herself dripped from each word. "Slowly, one by one, I tracked each one of them down and exacted my revenge. I saved Royce for last. The fear he must have felt when he was hiding like a scared little mouse must have been unbearable for the once all powerful Royce King. I can still hear their screams." Rose shuddered as she remembered.

"Yasmina, killing them didn't get me my life back, I will never be a mother. I will never have a baby that looks like me, or grow old and watch my grandchildren playing. I can never go back to the vain, innocent girl I was before those men--well, killing them has made me into someone I don't always like, and sometimes the people I love have a _very_ difficult time enduring my bitchiness.

"If I could do things differently now, I know I wouldn't make the same choices. I wouldn't hold on to the hatred for what I lost. I know I would try much harder to make the most of what I have now and not let my past taint every thought in my head. But I did do those things and changing myself now would be next to impossible." Rosalie had become very quiet, but I could hear the emotion causing her voice to tremble.

"The choices you are making now, the future you see for yourself, these things can not be undone. You can still make a life for yourself, choose to be something that your mother would be proud of. Help make sure other girls never have to endure what you did. Do _not_ throw away your choices now. Yasmina, you have to listen to me," desperation was making Rose's voice become louder. "Becoming immortal does not get you back into your safe, happy family, but you can go on with your human life. You can't let your hatred make you into a monster." Rosalie was about to lose her battle to keep her pain in check. I could hear the sobs that she was just barely keeping at bay. "Please think carefully before you make a choice that can't be reversed. It isn't too late for you." Esme lowered herself to the floor and was at Rose's side as she lost control and crushed her daughter to her chest. I heard Emmett's low moan echoing his wife's pain and knew that he wanted nothing more than to rush upstairs and comfort Rose himself.

Esme and Rose held on to each other rocking back and forth. Esme whispered loving words that I knew Yasmina would be unable to understand. Rosalie kept her face buried in Esme's neck as she cried tearlessly for everything that she had lost and everything that Yasmina was choosing to throw away.

"_It was several months before Yasmina finally said the word that I had been dreading. _Vampire. _None of my explanations or diversions would work any longer. No one knows better than I about the rules and the need for the human world to remain in the dark about our existence. I was a fool to think I could stay in such close proximity to Yasmina for so long without her finding out." _Demetri laughed humorlessly at his own naiveté.

"_Please do not look at me that way, Edward. I take full responsibility for my part in the anguish you must have endured when Bella came to rescue you in Italy. Someday I hope that I will prove myself a friend to you and your family." _Demetri sounded contrite, desperately needing to be forgiven.

"_I finally admitted to Yasmina that I was indeed a vampire, but explained to her how I had chosen to live differently from the way I used to live, differently than most vampires. While I was with the Volturi, it didn't seem like I was being forced into anything or made to behave a certain way--until we came to Forks to destroy your family." _I could hear the regret in Demetri's words._ "After that, even Chelsea was unable to keep us bonded together. Seeing how strongly you all felt for each other, that you loved each other, that you would die to protect one another--it made me question everything about my existence."_

Yasmina stood and paced around the room, looking at the sad faces of my family. She was deep in thought, confusion was etched in the lines of her forehead.

Rosalie's sobs had subsided for the most part. She was inhaling deep, jerky breaths. Esme pulled Rosalie to her feet and brought the two of them to sit next to me on the leather couch. Rose was tucked safely against her mother's right side and Alice and I were pulled close to her left.

Alice looked up at our faces and smiled weakly. She whispered so quickly that Yasmina could not hear while she continued to pace, "Rose, you got to her a little. There is a very small possibility for this to end without Yasmina getting herself killed."

"But the chance is still much greater that this will end badly?" Rose asked with a tremor in her voice.

Alice nodded her head, and closed her eyes again to concentrate on searching for a happy ending. "You did good, Rose. She has a chance now if she will just take it." Alice whispered lovingly.

Yasmina came to rest in front of us, looking at our faces intently, searching for something. "I do not understand. You are _vampire_, yes?" Esme nodded for us. "You are vampire. You are strong now. No one can hurt you anymore. You can do as you wish. No one can make your choices for you. You are untouchable. Why would I not want this? Why would you not want this for me?"

"_I know that Yasmina must either die or be turned. She cannot be allowed to expose our world. You are the only vampires we have come in contact with. I have been able to use my gift as a tracker in reverse so to speak to avoid our kind. There is no danger from Volterra no matter what happens here. Yasmina is brave and fierce and she would make a formidable vampire. It would be a waste to kill her. _

_I enjoy her company immensely. We make very good traveling companions. She is so full of wonder. I see everything through her eyes as she discovers the wonders of this world. And I would take full responsibility for her training after her transformation. If she could not--I would have no problem dealing with--she would not be a danger to you or your family or to myself. You have my word." _

"Yasmina, we may be vampires, but you have things all wrong about this life." Esme spoke softly, but firmly. "You have to think past what you are hoping to do to Raheem, dear. There are aspects of this existence that you are simply either ignoring or are unaware of. There are a multitude of restrictions placed on us because we are vampires that you must consider." Esme had to stop and take a deep to try and calm herself before she continued.

"We are strong, yes. Stronger than humans. But we can be hurt both physically and emotionally. We can be killed. We are all hurting now. We are all hurting for you, for the way your family treated you, for the way you want to exact revenge against your own grandfather, for the choices you are making for all the wrong reasons, for the destruction that we see coming from those choices.

"Being a vampire does not make us unfeeling. If anything, all of our emotions are magnified beyond anything you can imagine. The hatred that began growing in Rosalie after she was attacked carried over into this life and it still tempers everything about her. The love Bella felt for Edward while she was still human has only become deeper, more binding, more _everything_ since she awoke to this life.

"What you are feeling now, the desire to see your grandfather suffer for his sins--it will only get more intense in a vampire body. It will dominate you until you can think of nothing else. This decision _will_ destroy you. And being a vampire will not be able to save you. There are still consequences for our actions if we violate our laws. And vampires do have laws, Yasmina. But most of all, what you are wanting will eat at you, cause you anguish. Your grandfather might die by your hands, but you would have to live with that guilt for eternity. Rosalie has all of us now to help her and love her, but what will you have if you destroy your family?"

Yasmina stopped her pacing. She spun around quickly, her long hair swirling around her shoulders. "Bella? You were not a vampire when you met your husband?"

Despite the seriousness of this conversation, I couldn't help the smile that lit my face as I remembered seeing Edward for the first time in the school cafeteria, then his beautiful angel's face on our wedding day, and our time together on Isle Esme. I ducked my head to hide my expression from Yasmina and saw the pixie smiling back at me from where I still cradled her head on my lap.

"No, I was very much human when Edward and I met. He didn't turn me until after we were married." I couldn't hide the happiness in my voice any more than I could stop the grin.

"So you _chose_ to become a vampire?" Yasmina was trying to twist Rosalie's words.

"No," was all I said.

"No? But you are vampire now too, are you not? Was it not your choice? Did you have _your _choices taken from you as well?"

I could feel Rose, Esme, and Alice all looking at me and knew they were all smiling. They each had their memories of me as a human to keep them amused, just as they all knew the struggle it had been for Edward and me to get to this point. If anything, Edward had had his choices taken from him. He wanted me to stay human, but he couldn't let me die giving birth to our daughter. In the end, there had been only one choice.

"Actually, Yasmina, I was the only one that freely chose this life, but my choice was to stay with Edward forever and be a part of this family. I couldn't bear the idea of ever being separated from him. He is my soul mate." I shrugged my shoulders like that should explain everything, but Yasmina didn't look like she understood. "The decision was not whether or not to be a vampire. Since Edward was going to exist forever, I wanted to join him in forever too."

"Demetri has told me something about what I can expect during the transformation. He has told me that the pain I felt when I was being stoned will in no way prepare me for the pain I will experience. Bella, did you know what to expect?"

"Yes," I could scarcely get any sound to come past my lips. Edward would be listening.

"And you went through all of that pain for _love_?" Yasmina's distaste for my reasoning was obvious. Love was not something Yasmina was feeling right now. I couldn't imagine anyone wanting this life for anything less than true love, and Yasmina couldn't see past what she thought were all the perks of becoming a vampire to see the hazards.

"I can't think of anything that I wouldn't do to be with Edward." It wasn't an admission that I remembered those days, but it was the truth. There wasn't anything that I would do any differently. As long as I wound up in Edward's arms, no price was too high.

* * *

_Author's Notes: This story is complete, so if you like it you won't have to wait for the rest of the chapters to be submitted. Please be gentle with your reviews, this is my first attempt at writing._

_Yasmina is just a name that I really liked and happened to be of the right origin. I got her last night out of an online phone book for Tehran._

_Madaar means mother._


	14. Chapter 13

_**I own nothing Twilight, but am glad Stephenie Meyer took the time to write down her dream and then shared it with the rest of us.**_

_**Lemon alert!**_

**Chapter 13**

"**What are you thinking?" I couldn't bear the silence any longer. **

**Edward had been so quiet since we had all returned to the living room so that Yasmina could go to sleep about an hour ago. He was standing in front of the glass wall staring out through the darkness. **

**Everyone else was watching Emmett and Demetri battle it out on Emmett's newest video game, something with zombies. I tried to sit with the family and give Edward some time with his thoughts. Listening to Yasmina relive her family's betrayal had been difficult for all of us, but Edward had heard everything she was thinking as well. **

**Jasper must have been overwhelmed by all of the emotions evoked by Yasmina's memories, but he was starting to calm down. Alice was speaking to him quietly, babbling on about absolutely nothing. Jasper couldn't resist Alice as she worked to distract him, and he was laughing now at Emmett's antics.**

"**Dude, you suck," Emmett punched Demetri. "Couldn't you get Aro to spring for a decent game console?"**

"**Emmett," Carlisle reminded him to mind his manners.**

"**Oh, pardon, Emmett. But I have been out of touch with technology for the last few months. Do not fret. Soon I will be kicking your ass."**

**I tuned out the good-natured bickering and concentrated on my husband. He still hadn't spoken or even acknowledged that he had heard me. **

"**Edward? Are you alright?" I was standing right behind him, but he seemed miles away. His posture was stiff, I felt like there was a barrier between us. "I'm sorry. If you'd rather be alone…" **

**I took a step back to give Edward the time he needed to process everything that had happened this evening.**

"**Bella," there was so much pain in his voice. My heart clenched in my chest with the need to comfort him.**

"**What's wrong?" I moved to his side wanting to take his pain away, but afraid to touch him. Still, Edward wouldn't answer me. "Please, Edward. Talk to me." **

**Edward leaned his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes.**

"**Bella, I need to know," he sighed without looking at me. "Please."**

"**What, Edward?" Something was very wrong. Why wouldn't Edward look at me?**

"**It's time for you to stop protecting me." Edward spun around so quickly that it actually startled me. Seeing my frightened expression, he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was gentle, but still filled with an anguish I didn't understand. "I need to know the truth, love. When you were talking to Yasmina, Carlisle let his guard down for just a moment. It is time for you to tell me the truth. Now."**

"**I always tell you the truth," I fervently hoped that I was mistaken about the direction this conversation was going, but I knew I couldn't lie.**

**Edward seemed to relax a little. Nervously, I reached up to touch his face. He didn't pull away from my fingers as I cupped his strong jaw, but leaned forward until his forehead rested against mine. As he expelled the breath he had been holding, the sweet scent filled my nose, and I found myself getting lost. I felt Edward's arms circle around my waist, and I melted against him. **

"**I need to know, Bella. No editing to spare my feelings. Please tell me everything that you told Carlisle about your transformation." His voice was a whisper against my skin that I was almost helpless to resist. **_**Almost**_**.**

**I shook my head, buried my face in his chest, and wrapped my arms around his body. A need to get closer to him, to somehow absorb his pain, was growing in me. My arms tightened as I tried to pull him into my body. We still weren't close enough.**

"**Let's go home," Edward suggested as he started moving us toward the back door.**

**We didn't say good-bye to the family or Demetri, but slipped silently out the back door and walked hand in hand at human speed through the woods to our cottage. I could feel Edward's gaze on me every few minutes as he searched my face trying to read my expressions. **_**How was I going to keep from hurting Edward?**_

**In the years since joining this family, Carlisle had been the only one to question me about what I experienced during my change. I knew that Edward always waited, listening to hear what I would say, but had never actually asked me for details himself. Knowing how horrible I was at lying, I was thankful that he never had.**

**The closer we drew to the cottage, the more nervous I became. Edward and I were no longer walking side by side. I was falling behind, and Edward was practically dragging me. Ever the gentleman, he held the door open for me to pass, but I couldn't make my feet move forward. I stood outside like a disobedient child trying to delay her punishment.**

"**Bella, please come inside. This conversation is long overdue," he spoke softly, but I could hear sadness and hurt underlying his quiet, persuasive voice as Edward clasped both of my hands and walked backwards into the house pulling me with him.**

**Edward guided me to the loveseat before turning to light a fire. He turned back toward me, and I couldn't bear the torment that I saw in his eyes. Before I could go to him, take his pain away, he put up his hand stopping me. Slowly, Edward glided to where I sat. He sank to the floor to sit in front of me resting his head on my lap, looking into the fire. I couldn't stop my hand from stroking his face, running my fingers through his hair. He reached up and captured my small hand in his and pulled my fingers to his mouth, kissing each one slowly. **

**I could feel the rumble of his chest vibrate though me as he breathed my name.**

"**Bella, I can't bear not knowing any longer. I have to know what I put you through, what you endured so I could keep you for myself." His quiet words ripped at my heart. Edward was trying to take this on himself. He thought it was his selfishness that might have caused me pain. He had no idea what I would do to stay with him.**

"**Edward, please don't make me do this to you," I couldn't keep the anguish from my voice. "Can't you see that it hurts me to cause you pain. If you knew for certain about--if I told you about those days… Let me keep this memory to myself." I pleaded that he would understand. "Isn't it enough to know that I wanted to be with you forever?"**

**I felt him shake his head against my leg and he held onto my hand tightly keeping it against his lips. I could feel every breath he took in then exhaled against my skin. Edward remained silent, waiting for me to speak.**

"**Can you tell me what you read in Carlisle's thoughts?" I held my breath waiting to hear Edward replay the hurt he was feeling.**

"**Time meant nothing to me. I had no idea how long I was burning. I was able to keep enough of my mind free to remember that you had been able to remain quiet during your own change to avoid being found. So I hoped to be strong enough to keep quiet, to let Edward think that the morphine had done its job, and kept me from feeling the flames. But in that moment…" He was quoting me word for word. I let my breath release slowly when I realized that Carlisle had been able to block Edward before he heard the rest: **_**But in that moment, I wanted to die. Nothing could be worth enduring another heartbeat of that endless moment of pain.**_

"**And then: 'I counted **_**Edward's**_** breaths. They were more like seconds ticking by, so I counted them while I got stronger and my head was getting clearer.' **

"**Not knowing--what I am imagining cannot possibly be any harder to think about than anything you might tell me, love. Please, Bella." The last came out as a growl telling me just how much he was tormenting himself at this moment. Another thought popped into Edward's head and he suddenly blurted out, "You told Yasmina that you didn't choose to become a vampire, explain."**

**That was an easy one.**

"**Edward, it wouldn't have mattered to me whether you were the school science geek, a circus performer, or a vampire. I would have done **_**anything**_** to be with you. You. **_**You **_**are what I chose. I was never that good at science and trying to learn how to fly on a trapeze would have no doubt been a major disaster. If becoming a vampire was what it took to be with you, that is what I did."**

**His breathing seemed to come a little easier, steadier.**

"**Do you have any regrets?" I could barely hear the words that fell from his lips.**

"**Never. Not a single one. I wouldn't do anything any differently, Edward. I love you. I love our life." Then a terrifying thought gripped me and before I could stop the question, I asked, "Do you? Do you have any regrets? Are you sorry?"**

**I held my breath waiting for his answer. What if he did regret being stuck with me for eternity? **

**Instantly, Edward's warm arms were encircling me, pulling me onto his lap where he now sat on the loveseat. "My only regret is that despite all my careful planning, I was apparently unable to protect you from suffering during your transformation." I felt myself sag in relief against my beautiful husband.**

"**You know, I would go through it over and over just to be with you." I risked looking up at his face as I whispered. His face was much more relaxed now, the anguish was almost gone. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face against his throat, breathing in his intoxicating scent to calm myself.**

"**Tell me everything that you remember, Bella," Edward's lips moved against my forehead. I shook my head where it rested against him.**

"**Nuh uh, I'm sure it wasn't any different from your own experience, Edward. With one big exception: I knew you were waiting for me when it was over."**

"**Bella, please stop editing. Must I pry every single detail from you?" Edward's exasperation was obvious, but I was stubborn.**

**I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked Edward full in the eye, cradling his face in my hands. "If I was able to keep this all to myself, to keep you from suffering, while it happened, do you really think I would just voluntarily hurt you with those details now? Edward, I knew you were there by my side. I knew you were worried about me. I couldn't make it worse for you then anymore than I can intentionally hurt you now."**

"**You really knew I was there?" He seemed surprised. I couldn't help but smile.**

"**Of course, I knew you were there. I wasn't aware of a lot at first, but once my body started to heal, yes, I knew you were there. You held my hand and talked to me. I counted your breaths to help track the time. I wanted to reassure you, ease your mind while you watched me, but I couldn't risk talking or moving. I was afraid if I gave up the least bit of control I wouldn't be able to stop…" I stopped myself before I said too much.**

"**Stop--what? Stop the screaming?" The pain was back in his voice and in his eyes. **_**Can I answer him truthfully?**_

"**I just kept listening to you breathe," was my only answer. "Carlisle was there to comfort you while I couldn't."**

"**But you were still in agony, Bella. I couldn't keep you from feeling the flames as **_**my**_** venom flowed through your veins. Did the morphine have no effect?" **

"**Edward, do you remember the ballet studio?" I knew he remembered it perfectly, and I felt him shudder as he relived all that happened there. "Carlisle gave me morphine after James attacked me. Do you remember?"**

"**Yes," was all he was capable of getting past the emotions that were warring inside him. With perfect recall, Edward remembered that day. He remembered the fire that scorched my hand where James had bitten me. He also remembered that the morphine had done nothing to stop the pain from the venom. The morphine did nothing for me until Edward had sucked all the venom out of my system. Only then did the drugs ease the pain from my other injuries. "Why didn't you say anything? You should have said something to me or Carlisle."**

"**I wanted this, Edward. I made my choice to be with you, to stay with you forever. I knew the drugs wouldn't do anything, but it made you less anxious about the whole thing." I shrugged my shoulders. "I couldn't be apart from you, so I kept quiet and let you and Carlisle strategize."**

"**If I had known, maybe I could have…" I cut him off mid-sentence, grabbing his chin with one hand so he had no choice but to look at me.**

"**Edward, there was nothing you could do. There was nothing Carlisle could have done. I don't think there was anything that could have been done differently. The transformation is a painful process," Edward winced as I spoke matter-of-factly about it. "I'm sorry, but it is inescapable no matter how much you want to make it go away. I knew what I was getting into, Edward. I have no regrets."**

**We sat there quietly for a few moments watching the fire, touching, caressing, stroking. I could feel Edward relax, let go of the guilt he felt for the pain I endured during the change that would allow me to be his forever.**

"**If you hadn't become pregnant, if it hadn't come down to trying to keep you alive, had you thought about how you would have wanted your change to happen?" Edward's voice was quiet, but I couldn't hear any tension there now. With any luck, he would be satisfied with what he knew.**

"**I didn't really ever get that far, a few vague daydreams about it being a special occasion. Before we figured out that I was pregnant, we had been talking about waiting for a few months and going on to college for a while." I snuggled into Edward's embrace, scattering kisses on his inviting neck. "Once I realized how difficult carrying Renesmee would be, I knew how it would happen. I knew the only way to survive her birth would be for you to change me."**

**Edward was rubbing lazy circles on my back, "With the rest of us, Carlisle had to act quickly or we would have died. I wanted it to be different for you. You were the only one of us that chose this existence, love. I thought you deserved for it to be--less clinical."**

**Unable to stop the smile from spreading across my face, I looked up into Edward's eyes. "Apparently, you had given this some thought," I encouraged him playfully. "I want to hear. How did you want it to happen?"**

**Edward shrugged a little self-consciously, "My original thoughts were to make it as romantic as possible. Just you and me. But I was afraid I would lose control. Alice tried to help me see the outcome, but it was never clear. She could see **_**us**_** clearly, but there were too many times where it ended up with you dead in my arms. No matter how much I wanted to make this about you and me, I couldn't risk losing you. **

"**The next best scenario would have been for us to have all of the family with us. I would have wanted them to be there for you--for us. But I didn't even ask Alice to look for that outcome. I knew as soon as I thought it and looked at her face what I would see in her thoughts. Jasper wouldn't have been able to be there. I couldn't bring myself to exclude him while everyone else was present.**

"**So if we couldn't be alone and we couldn't be surrounded by **_**all **_**the people we love, I knew my only real choice would be for us to have Carlisle be the only one present. It felt right to have my father, the man who had chosen me to be his son, there to stand by my side while I chose to make you mine forever." I couldn't resist capturing his mouth with a sweet kiss before I sighed against his cheek.**

"**You know, Edward, we could still have it your way. We could--recreate my change and use one of your ideas--if you wanted. Maybe for our anniversary?" I suggested this hoping he would understand that I truly would go through the transformation as many times as I had to--if he were there waiting for me at the end.**

**Edward looked deeply into my face trying to read my expression. He must have found the reassurance he needed to let go of the pain he felt earlier learning about my change, because his face shone with his angel smile. My entire body felt heavy as it melted in his strong arms. That smile always did me in. I couldn't even breathe as I watched his face, his lips drifted closer to mine.**

**Electricity danced in the small space that separated our mouths. I was held captive by this eyes that had grown dark with desire. There was no pain, no anguish in them now. Only love shone is his eyes now.**

"**Breathe, love," Edward chuckled knowing full well neither of us **_**needed**_** to breathe. His lips closed the space between us till they touched mine. We both moaned as the spark smoldered between us.**

**An excited shriek carried through the forest causing us to start and break apart. "Alice!" We said at the same time and waited for her to burst through the door. We only had to wait six seconds before our cottage was invaded by a sprite on a mission.**

**Alice was excited beyond description. Her mouth kept working, but she was unable to put anything into words. Edward was laughing at whatever it was she was thinking. "Okay, okay. Calm down, Alice. You and I will talk about this later." **

"**But, Edward--" Alice was finally able to speak, but Edward cut her off.**

"**Alice," he was still laughing at how excited his sister was, but there was a warning in his voice as well. "Try to contain your excitement, Alice. **_**You and I **_**will discuss this later."**

**Dancing excitedly around the room, Alice was lost in her latest vision, and busy planning something. Edward was watching her flit about with an indulgent smile while I remained in the dark. I opened my mind up to Edward asking him what was going on. He just shook his head.**

"**You're not the only one who can keep secrets, love," Edward said playfully before he swooped in for a kiss just as Alice bounced over to the loveseat and climbed on my lap where I was still seated on Edward's. **

"**But, Edward--" she was cut short by the fingers that were holding her lips together. Finally, Alice looked from Edward's fingers on her mouth up to his face, her eyes wide in her excitement.**

"**Alice, if I remove my hand, can you control yourself?" She nodded her head quickly, but I could see the mischief sparkling in her eyes. She was clearly up to something. I looked back and forth between the two of them while they avoided my gaze.**

**I knew better than to try to get any information out of either of them. They wouldn't spill until they were ready. It didn't bother me anymore. Like the rest of the family, I had gotten used to their silent exchanges.**

"**Keep your secrets then. I'm going up to the house. Renesmee and Jacob should be back soon. The sun has been up for a while now." Dropping a loud kiss on Edward's cheek, I gave him a wink to let him know I was fine with whatever was going on. Then I turned to Alice and gave her a quick kiss too before I stood up and dropped her on the floor. I could still hear Edward's laughter as I ran through the trees. Rarely did anyone ever get something like that by Alice.**

**Carlisle was waiting for me in the backyard when I crossed the river. **

"**It's alright, Carlisle." I needed to reassure him quickly.**

"**I'm so sorry, Bella. When Yasmina started asking you about your own experience--is Edward upset? You two left without saying goodnight," Carlisle was speaking rapidly. I couldn't even answer before he spoke again. "I didn't mean to break your confidence, Bella. If there is anything I can do--"**

**Carlisle stopped his apology when I wrapped him in a quick hug, "Carlisle, everything is alright. Edward is fine now. He wasn't really upset that I had kept it from him, but rather that he felt guilty for causing me pain. Really, Carlisle. I'm not mad at you. Edward still doesn't know **_**all**_** of the specifics. I didn't recount the entire story like I did for you."**

"**I give you my word, Bella. I will try to keep the details out of my thoughts." Carlisle promised.**

"**I know you will, Carlisle."**

**Demetri and Jasper were engrossed in one of the Grand Theft Auto games when Carlisle and I walked into the house. I could hear Emmett and Rosalie upstairs, and we found Esme in the kitchen. Yasmina would be awake soon, so Esme was busying herself preparing a huge breakfast for our guest.**

"**Can I help?" Esme smiled at me warmly. She was always glad to spend time with her children.**

"**Of course, dear. Why don't you mix up some pancake batter? I'll get the griddle out. There are muffins in the oven already, and the bacon is in the warmer. I don't want to start any eggs until Yasmina comes downstairs. Will Nessie and Jacob be back in time for breakfast?" Esme prattled on happily.**

"**I'm not sure when they are coming back, but you know Jake is always hungry," I tied an apron on as I reached for the mixing bowl. "Although, I'm not sure how comfortable he will be right now. He might not want to stay for breakfast." I whispered as quietly as I could into Esme's ear. She wouldn't like it if Demetri heard such a comment. Esme wouldn't tolerate open rudeness to a guest no matter who it was.**

**To be fair, all of us were feeling less apprehensive about Demetri's visit. Edward would have said something right away if he had heard anything Volturi-related in Demetri's thoughts. However, I wasn't any more comfortable with Yasmina's reasons for becoming immortal that anyone else in the family. She was too angry, too set on seeking revenge.**

**Esme and I both looked upward as we heard human footsteps in Edward's room. Yasmina was awake. "Bella, why don't you go up and let Yasmina know we have breakfast ready for her? Ask her how she likes her eggs, dear."**

"**Sure, Esme."**

_**Sure, Esme. No problem, Esme. I want to spend as much time as I can with the girl that could expose our family.**_

**I ignored the sounds coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room on the second floor and continued up to Edward's room on the third. I could hear Yasmina pulling on clothing as I reached the door.**

"**Yasmina, it's Bella," I knocked on the door. "Would you like to come down to breakfast?"**

**Yasmina opened the door quickly. She was smiling hugely, like she was glad to see me. I tried to return her smile, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes.**

"**Bella, good morning. Yes, please." Yasmina was eager to begin her day with us. She seemed to be in a much better mood this morning.**

"**Esme would like to know how you like your eggs. We can do them however you like."**

"**Really? Um, I've always wanted to try eggs Benedict," she said shyly.**

**I could hear Esme pulling out the appropriate bowls and pans as we made our way slowly down the stairs. A genuine smile lit my face as I heard Esme flit about the kitchen using her vampire speed to prepare Yasmina's egg request.**

**Demetri paused his game as we reached the bottom of the stairs. He was smiling indulgently at Yasmina's still sleepy face.**

"**Did you sleep well, Mina?" Demetri ruffled her hair playfully. **

"**Yes, thank you, Demetri. That bed is so very comfortable." I could remember clearly just how soft that bed had felt to me as a human. Maybe it was all the more warm and inviting to me because I knew Edward had picked it out for me. "Did you find something to amuse yourself with while I slept?"**

**I excused myself and returned to the kitchen to help Esme. The pancake batter was still waiting on the counter, but Esme had already gotten the griddle heated and ready. As I ladled the thick mixture, the roar of my Ferrari engine could be heard turning onto the driveway. **

**Jake was taking the curves slowly. He didn't want to risk throwing up any gravel to chip the still pristine paint. It was a shame the car didn't get driven very often. I still preferred to ride with Edward in the Volvo--granted it was a newer model now, but it was still silver and it was still Edward's.**

"**Why don't you go meet them in the garage, dear? Let Jacob know what is going on." Esme had already taken the spatula from my hand and was flipping over the pancakes.**

**Before the car had even made it to the clearing, I was already waiting in the garage. I hadn't seen Renesmee since yesterday. I couldn't help but wonder just what changes might have happened overnight. I smelled Edward's honey, lilac, and sunshine seconds before his arms wrapped around me. I should have known he would have been listening for the sound of Renesmee's return too.**

**Edward was busy whispering sweet nothings in my ear and I was giggling like a teenager in love--which is exactly what I was--when the car pulled into its place in the cavernous garage. His warm breath drifted across my cheek as Edward chuckled about something someone in the car was thinking. Then I heard Jacob's good-natured grumbling to get a room.**

**My smile came naturally and genuinely to my face as Renesmee opened the passenger door and climbed out. Her eyes were alight with her excitement to see us waiting for her, and she rushed to squeeze us both in a tight hug. Jacob wasn't far behind carrying the overnight bag that was really more like a large suitcase that Alice insisted on packing for Renesmee. Apparently, Jacob and Renesmee had both behaved themselves during their sleepover because Edward was still amused and not angry about anything going through their minds.**

**Edward quickly let Jacob know about the events of the previous evening while I got Renesmee to tell me all about her visit with Charlie. A loud grumbling sound came from Renesmee beside me and from Jacob in front of us. **

"**Don't they ever feed you when you go home, Jacob?" I couldn't resist giving his shoulder a little shove.**

"**Ah, Bells. Dad quit feeding me four years ago when I started hanging out here all the time. Do I smell Esme's blueberry muffins?" Jacob inhaled appreciatively all the aromas drifting from the kitchen. "Come on, Nessie, before all the bacon is gone." I chuckled at just how easily Jake seemed to forget that there was only one other human in the house to eat the food. And we always made enough to feed the entire pack.**

**Edward continued to whisper in my ear as we walked across the lawn to the back door. He told me of everything and of nothing at all. He told me he wasn't going to ask for any more details about my change, but to always remember that I could talk to him about anything, anytime. He told me he wanted to go somewhere private since we missed our alone time last night, but with his old room being used we might have to get creative. He told me how there was never anyone in the history of the world that had loved so deeply or been loved so thoroughly as the two of us.**

**Just outside of the house, I pulled Edward to a stop. He looked at me with his lopsided grin and one eye brow raised in question. I simply crooked my finger beckoning him to follow me before I turned on my heel and shot toward our now empty cottage. Edward wasn't following me for long. His long strides brought him to my side quickly where he swept me into his strong arms. **

**We both knew the way to our home instinctively. It didn't matter that our eyes were closed as we kissed our way to our bedroom. We were both breathing hard by the time the door closed behind us. I could feel that need--the deep need to get as close as possible to Edward building in me. And I showed him my mind so he would know what I was feeling too.**

**Without breaking apart from his warm, soft lips, I gripped Edward's shirt with both hands and pulled it apart scattering the buttons across the floor. My hands couldn't touch him enough. It was like a frenzy bubbling out of me, my need for Edward was making me desperate. I heard myself whimper into our kiss. My fingers were buried in his hair one moment then digging into his shoulders the next. I needed something, needed him, but wasn't quite able to find whatever it was.**

**I felt my feet hit the floor, but Edward's arms were still holding me to his firm body. Needing to feel more of his skin, I ripped his shirt away so his arms wouldn't have to release me. **

_**Still not enough**_**. **

**I clawed at my own t-shirt, shredding it. Finally, our bare skin was touching. The familiar electric current passed between us. My skin tingled every place that it connected with Edward's.**

_**Ah. Better.**_

**Still we kissed. Our mouths, lips, tongues explored each other. Soft wet kisses on that sensitive spot behind my ear. Eyelids, noses, jaws, nothing was left neglected.**

_**Need more.**_

**Edward chuckled wickedly as I shoved him against the door. I made short work of his belt and pants. My hands had more of his muscled flesh to explore. With my fingers and lips, I tasted and worshipped every inch of his body. No part of him was left untasted or untouched. **

**His tortured moans didn't quite register with me as my assault continued. Edward's hands were tangled in my hair, but he didn't stop me as I continued to love all of him completely.**

**When I finally made my way back to his lips, I growled, "Get my pants off--now."**

**There was that deliciously wicked laugh again. Edward obeyed my command by ripping my jeans in half and throwing them across the room. His eyes were dark and heavy and I heard his breath hitch in his throat as he watched me lick my lips while my eyes devoured him. He was letting me lead, waiting for me to tell him what I needed. I was still letting him hear my thoughts, and so far he wasn't stopping me.**

**With one finger under Edward's chin, I took a step back. He followed immediately as if he were tied to me and couldn't break away from my hold. I only stopped moving when I felt the bed behind my legs, but I didn't lie down. With all the speed I had, I switched places with Edward and pushed him back on the soft mattress. The bed frame groaned in protest against the force of my movement.**

**A part of me realized that I had never been this bold with Edward. Of course I instigated our love making as much as he did, but Edward was always the one to set the pace. He always made me feel very cherished, very loved. But if I expected Edward to feel comfortable with not always behaving like a gentleman, I was going to have to take on a more aggressive role in our relationship too. This bold part of me also realized that I really liked being in charge. It was very intoxicating to know that I could get Edward to bend to my will.**

**I heard myself groan and my body clenched at the sight of Edward spread out before me on our bed. He was mine--mine to keep--mine to do have--mine to do whatever I wanted to. And I wanted so much. **

_**Hmmm. Where to start?**_

**Without even thinking about it, I climbed onto the bed and crawled up his body. My hands skimmed his sculpted abdomen, moved up to his well-defined chest, and down his arms. My fingers encircled each of his wrists and pulled his hands over his head. This movement brought my face over his and for a moment all I could do was look into his eyes.**

**Everything was in his eyes there for me to see: all of his love, all of his need, our past, our future, our eternity. All of it was there just for me.**

**Suddenly, that need pounded into my chest though my body again. That need to get close, closer, to crawl deep inside of Edward. I took his lips in a crushing kiss and tangled my fingers in his hair. Edward growled into my mouth as I tugged his hair pulling him closer to me.**

"**I need to touch you, Bella," Edward begged my permission.**

"**I won't stop you," I couldn't help but chuckle just as wickedly as Edward had moments ago. I'm not ashamed to admit that hearing him beg to touch me made me want him even more.**

**Edward's hands glided over my skin. He explored every place that he could reach. His touch grazed my shoulders, moved down my spine, kneaded my bottom, before running the length of my legs. Edward wasn't content to stop there. His strong hands were cupping my cheeks, his fingers digging into my flesh urging me on.**

"**I love you, Edward Cullen," I purred into his ear before I sat up to look into his face. His grip on my butt tightened even more as he let his eyes wander over my body. "But I'm afraid our bed might not survive what I have planned for you, my husband." I pushed him deeper into the mattress with my hips and the rail under us bent to prove my point.**

"**Well, Mrs. Cullen, I think I can handle **_**anything **_**you might throw at me. Show me what you've got planned for me, love." There was a wicked glint in his eyes as Edward dared me to continue the game I had started.**

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Notes: This story is complete, so if you like it you won't have to wait for the rest of the chapters to be submitted. Please be gentle with your reviews, this is my first attempt at writing.**_


	15. Chapter 14

_I own nothing Twilight, but am glad Stephenie Meyer took the time to write down her dream and then shared it with the rest of us._

Chapter 14

"Holy crow, Edward!" We both fell into a limp tangle of arms, legs, and debris. "That was…" I could barely catch my breath as I searched for words to describe how I felt.

"Amazing? Unbelievable? Incredible, mind-boggling?" Edward suggested between panting breaths.

"That was--fun." _Yes, I am the queen of understatement_. My mind wasn't working any better than the rest of my exhausted body, and I didn't have the strength to keep Edward in my head any longer. I giggled helplessly from where I lay partially behind the remains of the headboard. The grin on Edward's face couldn't have been any bigger. His head was lying heavily on top of one of my legs, but he couldn't even turn to look at me. Apparently, there _was_ a limit to a vampire's stamina--eventually.

"I don't think I can move, Bella." His breathing was returning to normal at least.

"My arms feel like spaghetti," I managed to mumble as a new fit of giggles erupted from both of us.

I can't even begin to describe how bone-meltingly satisfied I was feeling at that moment. Aro could have been standing in front of me with his entire guard ready to burn me at the stake, and I couldn't have been bothered to move.

The bed was a total loss. The wood was splintered, the metal frame was twisted, and all the sheets had been shredded. Not even the mattress had survived. This had been unlike anything we had _ever_ done before. I felt just as cherished and loved now as I did when we went at our usual slow pace.

"You do realize that everyone in the house heard us, love." Edward was whispering conspiratorially. "Emmett is never going to let us live this down."

I barely managed to find the strength to crawl from my spot to lay my head on Edward's stomach. What's new? They always hear us, but I knew what he meant. "I know, but I really don't care. Do you?"

"Do I look like I care right now?" Edward managed a weak chuckle. "We'll just have to take whatever he dishes out. We deserve it. Emmett was right, we are way too careful. And as much as I hate to admit it, destroying all the furniture was pretty fun too. I can't believe I am actually agreeing with Emmett."

"Edward, I think we have to get dressed before Renesmee comes looking for us." Even as I said it, I couldn't make myself move from where I was lying.

"I know, love. Carlisle is wanting us back at the house for a family meeting. They have all been waiting for us. Which means will have to face the entire family if we ever get the strength to move again." Edward was stroking my hair, but as yet had been unable to move the rest of his body either.

I found just enough strength to turn to face Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck. Pulling myself up his body, I nuzzled against his long neck while his arms finally moved to circle around me loosely. "I don't suppose we could have the meeting here? You and I could stay just like this while the others crowded into the living room?"

"That does sound tempting, love. But I really think we need to get up and get dressed. I can hear everyone getting restless." Edward dropped a soft kiss to my forehead before he sat us both upright.

Neither of us could manage to walk faster than a human's pace through the woods. When we reached the edge of the river, we both groaned at the energy it was going to take to jump across without getting soaked. We took a couple of steps back before running to leap across to the other bank. Then I entwined my fingers through Edward's. I saw Edward square his shoulders while I felt my chin raise in defiance.

It was very quiet in the house. We could smell them all inside, but not one peep. There wasn't even the sound of a beating heart. Not wanting to break the silence, I wordlessly asked Edward if he could hear their thoughts. He mouthed the words _oh, yeah _as he rolled his eyes_._ This was going to be humiliating to say the least. But I still didn't have the extra energy to care.

I looked up at Edward again as he held the door open for me and found the same satiated expression on his face that I knew was still on mine. We walked into the dining room hand in hand to face the family.

A thunderous applause ripped through the silence. Emmett was on his feet leading the ovation. I risked a quick glance at Edward to make sure he was all right. He was actually soaking all this attention up. _Unbelievable_. Edward was actually taking all of the good-natured banter in stride. There were fist bumps and high fives, hugs from Rose and Alice, lots of mental coaching pouring out of Jasper and Emmett's thoughts. Carlisle and Esme were standing at the head of the table wrapped in each other's arms watching their children proudly.

Then I noticed Demetri standing in the corner by himself. He didn't look awkward or out of place. His face was lit with a grin as he took in the familial scene before him. _He wanted what we had_. The expression he wore was--_envy._ This is the life he wanted for himself--what he saw when he made the decision to leave Volterra. He wanted to belong to a family. It was clearly written on his face, in his stance. This is what he was asking us to give him when he asked for Carlisle's help.

Edward's arms captured me to his chest and brought me back into the chaos that is our family. A contented sigh whispered through my lips as I rested my head against my beautiful husband's muscles. I could feel his laughter as it rumbled out of his body.

Emmett was digging for dirt, begging for any detail about the obvious destruction that must have occurred in our cottage.

"Ah, come on, guys. You gotta give me something here. I'm dying." Emmett could whine better the Renesmee.

"No. Way. If you can't figure out what was broken by the sounds you heard, you don't deserve to know." Edward could be just as mature as Emmett apparently.

"Okay, fine. You have to at least admit that this, S.E.X., is my specialty. That it felt good to really let go and break something," Emmett was bouncing around like a little kid. He was just too cute. Rosalie was never able to keep her hands off him when Emmett went all _little boy_. She was behind him now with her arms around his chest, dropping teasing kisses on the back of his neck.

"Emmett, you should know better than to think I would ever--well, I don't kiss and tell." Edward reworded his protest when he realized just how uptight it was coming out. Then the most mischievous gleam sparkled in his warm butterscotch eyes. "Anyway, I'm not the one that broke _the bed_. That was Bella. And the chair in the corner--also not me." He was hanging me out to dry! And I loved every minute of it seeing him truly let himself go with his family. "Oh, and the closet door--still not me."

Did I dare join in? Would it embarrass Edward if I piped up? _What the hell._

"Edward?" I tapped on his chest to get his attention, but hid my eyes so he wouldn't read my expression. His face sobered slightly thinking he had hurt my feelings with his over-sharing. I couldn't leave him hanging for long. "Edward, you make it sound like I was the only one having fun," I pouted just a little. "But I'm not the one whose _head _went through the wall when the chair broke." His mouth dropped open in shock and I couldn't resist reaching up to drop a quick kiss on his nose before I buried my head again in contentment against his neck.

Carlisle actually fell out of his chair he laughed so hard. Esme was shaking her head at her husband sitting on the floor looking every bit the twenty-three year old man that he was. He looked so young and I could tell he was dying to join in with his boys as they started to try to one-up each other. Esme reached out her hand to help him up. Her smile was warm and indulgent. She loved seeing him loosen up too.

Carlisle took her extended hand, but pulled Esme down onto his lap instead. The air whooshed out of her lungs, then she started to giggle as Carlisle whispered into her ear, words spoken only for her. When Esme turned to say something softly to her husband, I saw his eyes roll back in his head. Clearly, Esme held all the power over Carlisle. He was the head of our family, but Esme was his heart and soul.

The room became quieter as each one of the others found their attention drawn toward Carlisle and Esme totally wrapped in a private bubble. They were _beautiful_. Edward's arms tightened around me and I could feel his breath stir against the top of my head. This is what Edward had wanted for himself all those years that he had waited for me.

"Now, that's just gross," leave it to Emmett to break the spell. "No one should have to see their parents act like that. I'm gonna need therapy." He gave an exaggerated shudder and received a smack to the back of the head from Rose.

We all could hear Carlisle and Esme sigh as they remembered why we were really here. I heard Esme's promise of _later _as she rose gracefully from Carlisle's lap. They took their seats at the head of the table still holding hands and we all moved to take seats as well. Demetri took a place at the other end of the table facing Carlisle. Alice sat to Carlisle's left next to Esme while Edward and I were to his right. Rose and Emmett sat on our side and Jasper sat next to Alice.

There was no joy in the room now.

"Demetri, I think it is time to discuss the reason for your visit. Yasmina is a lovely girl." Carlisle began, but was interrupted.

"Please, if I may, Carlisle?" Demetri asked permission to speak first. "Last night was the first time I had ever heard Yasmina speak of her plans against her family. I saw what they did to her, I know it wounded her deeply that her father did not protect her. But she had never told me that she wanted to return to her home that way. I do not need Alice's gift to know how that would end. But you did see it, did you not, little one? Please tell me just how bad it would be if Yasmina were to join me."

Alice looked quickly to Carlisle who nodded for her to tell us all exactly what she had seen.

"Yasmina's story will not have a happy ending, Demetri. Every time a decision is made the future changes somewhat, but never for Yasmina. She _will_ go back to Tehran. You will be unable to restrain her as a newborn. Sometimes she reveals herself in the sun as she moves through the city and exposes what she is before she massacres her family. The Volturi will move in quickly and destroy her. Other times she comes under cover of the night, but she makes a huge spectacle drawing the attention of the Volturi. A very few times you succeed in catching up to her in Tehran, but her need for revenge makes her uncontrollable. She exposes you as well, and you are both destroyed by the Volturi." Alice's voice dropped to barely a whisper now, "And five percent of the time, she makes it all the way back here to Forks before the Volturi catch up to her. And then we are all destroyed along with her."

Demetri drew a ragged breath as he tried to digest the grim news that Alice had recounted. Alice and Edward had managed to keep the rest of us in the dark about just how we were at risk as well.

"Last night, did I not hear you say that Rosalie had gotten through to her a little? That there was a _very small possibility_ that Yasmina would not get herself killed. Has that possible future now disappeared?" He sounded like he was grasping at straws.

Alice let her eyes lose focus and she ran all of the possible decision for all the possible outcomes. She sighed heavily as her eyes again focused in the present, but Alice's head was bowed against the force of what she had seen. Jasper put a protective arm around Alice's shoulders.

"I'm sorry. But it is only getting worse. I don't think there is anything we can do at this point to get through to her. I'm so sorry, Demetri." Alice laid her head against Jasper's shoulder as she tried to block the images running through her mind.

"What if I decide to delay her change, perhaps we could go to Denali. I have not had a real visit with Eleazar in over a century. Maybe she can work through some of her anger if she is not changed for some time. What now, Alice?"

"Kate and Tanya will not be thrilled to see you, and Garrett will be backing Kate on this one." Alice spoke thoughtfully as she watched this possible scenario play out. "They are still very bitter about--well, you know--Irena's death. Eleazar will be a very good influence on Yasmina, but the sisters might counteract him. The odds are slightly better for Yasmina if you take her to Denali." Alice was speaking slowly as she watched the future unfold.

"Alice, what if we invite Kate and Tanya to come here for a visit? If the Denali's aren't there while Demetri and Yasmina visit, how does that change things?" Edward had seen something in Alice's vision that caught his interest.

"Oh, that does make a difference. Very good, Edward. We are on the right path here, Demetri." Alice was nodding approvingly as she replayed her vision over and over for her and Edward to dissect. "There is now a fifty percent chance that Yasmina won't get herself on the Volturi radar."

As much as I hated the idea of Yasmina being destroyed by the Volturi, whether for being a human that knew too much or as a renegade vampire, I still wasn't thrilled with the idea of her gaining immortality. _Does that make me a hypocrite? Why was it alright for me to become a vampire and not Yasmina? _

"Carlisle, I'm sorry to interrupt," _Bella, this better be good_, I scolded myself. "Even if we are able to figure out every possible decision necessary to ensure Yasmina's safety, aren't we forgetting one very big problem?"

Carlisle looked confused by what I was asking. He was never this dense. "What about the treaty, Carlisle? The wolves will not allow any of us to create another vampire. Even the imprinting between Jacob and Renesmee will not be enough to let this exception pass."

"Oh, that. Edward and I have thought of a _technicality_ that would get around the terms of the treaty. Rest easy, Bella. We will not break our agreement." Carlisle reassured me. Now I was the one looking bewildered instead of Carlisle. As I looked around the table though, Edward and Carlisle were the only ones that weren't wearing my exact expression.

_Oh, that._ Did Carlisle seriously just dismiss the treaty that protected our family with _oh, that?_

The conversation began to buzz around me again, but I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. Edward and Carlisle found a way to get around the treaty. How could they? Why would they? Why would Carlisle feel so strongly about helping Demetri that he would jeopardize our peace with the pack?

I couldn't sit there any longer listening to the others offer suggestions to the mix. They were all behaving like it was already decided, that Yasmina would be changed. There was no reason for me to stay if we weren't going to put it to a vote. They didn't need me there to plan out the future, and I couldn't listen to them any more.

No one even noticed when I stood up from the table and left the room. Not sure where to go, I only knew I couldn't stay in that house while the rest of my family tried to manipulate the future in favor of Yasmina. I just couldn't figure out why I felt so angry. Why did it really matter to me whether or not Yasmina became an immortal? If a careful, fool-proof plan could be devised and carried out, she had every right to make the decision to become a vampire. Why did I feel that this was all a huge mistake?

I crossed the river behind the house and began to run through the woods with no destination in mind. It felt good to let my muscles stretch out in long strides even after the strenuous workout with Edward earlier. The forest air was caressing my skin as I flew past the trees. Small animals scurried to avoid me, birds flew from tree tops when I got too close to their nests, and always I could smell all the different aromas that tried to assault my senses.

When an interesting scent would rouse my attention, I would change direction to discover what had piqued my curiosity. Nothing held my notice for long. I was restless. I was angry and restless. I guess my darting about might have been the vampire equivalent to a human's pacing. I would turn right and dart to an oak tree. Then head to the left to look at a clump of wildflowers. Back and forth, I criss-crossed my way through the forest.

When I found myself in the clearing around our cottage, I came up short. I hadn't even realized that was the direction I had headed. Just wanting to blow off some steam and run, I wasn't even aware of making a conscious decision to return to our home. I heard an exasperated sigh rumble up my throat. If I wasn't ready to face Edward, this was the last place I should be. Before I could start flogging myself mentally for coming back here, I realized that I wasn't alone. Rosalie was standing at my door looking right at the spot I had come through the trees.

"You and I need to have a talk." Never one to beat around the bush, Rosalie got down to business.

Still feeling edgy, I just wanted to ignore Rose and streak through the trees. Maybe I wouldn't stop till I got into Canada. The expression on her face let me know that she would just follow me. Rose was not going to let me escape. Opening the door, I motioned for Rosalie to enter ahead of me to give us at least the semblance of privacy. My feet couldn't be still. For the first time, our tiny living room felt claustrophobic to me. Without looking to see if she was following, I headed down the short hallway to our bedroom.

_Crap!_

I forgot about the demolition zone that had once been our sanctuary. Emmett would no doubt learn in vivid detail now just exactly what had gone on in our room today. It was even more chaotic than I had realized. But I was no longer wrapped in the euphoria that had blanketed Edward and I when we were here earlier. My mood wasn't helped any knowing that Rosalie now had firsthand knowledge of the carnage.

Not bringing myself to look at Rose, I paced to the glass wall to look out over the pond in the tiny garden. I felt like I was about to burst out of my own skin. Running seemed to be the only thing right now that might calm my nerves.

"Can't figure out why you are so pissed off, can you?" Rose was still standing in the doorway. She spoke calmly and quietly. I didn't even try to conceal the unladylike snort her words conjured. "I'm not any more thrilled about this than you are, but I'm not sure that we're pissed off for the same reasons." She shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Maybe we are."

"I'm not sure that it is any one thing that has me so upset, Rose. Call me hypocritical, but I just don't like the idea of Yasmina being given immortality. And then to hear Carlisle dismiss me when I brought up the treaty…he was just so blasé about putting us all in danger with the pack." I turned to look at the blond beauty standing in my room letting myself whine for a bit. "How could he and Edward do that to us?"

"Why do you think you are opposed to Yasmina being turned?" Rose still managed to speak to me rationally.

"I can't really put my finger on it, but it just doesn't feel right. Maybe because she is doing this simply to _become_ a vampire. I felt like I was joining a family, making sure that Edward and I would be together forever. But it just feels all wrong now. Yasmina is just doing this for revenge. She wants to become a vampire so that she can kill her father and grandfather and anyone else that gets in her way. And to think that we, this family, might be the ones in her way…"

"Maybe we are on the same page after all." Rose had come to stand beside me. "If Yasmina and Demetri felt about each other the way you feel about Edward, if she wasn't dead set on massacring her family, how do you think you would feel?"

"You know, I thought that was what was keeping Carlisle from making his decision. While we were waiting for Demetri to arrive, Carlisle didn't have enough information to decide for or against giving Demetri the help he asked for. When Edward and I had been separated all those months after my eighteenth birthday, we knew we couldn't live without one another. Carlisle knew that too, and had no problem agreeing to change me. Edward and I both thought that was the piece of the puzzle that was missing, that tiny piece of information Carlisle was waiting on. I guess I assumed that Carlisle would never agree to this unless he felt that the connection between Demetri and Yasmina was more than just that of a companion. I didn't think Carlisle would consider transforming another human for anything less than true love." I had to roll my eyes at myself when I realized just how naïve that must sound. "I know, pretty pathetic, huh?" I laughed self-consciously ready for Rosalie to rip me a new one.

"You really didn't answer my question, Bella. But I think you feel--betrayed by Carlisle right now." She put up one hand to stop me when I tried to offer a weak protest. "No, let me finish. You see us as a family, not a group of blood-thirsty vampires. And you truly cannot see anyone choosing this to just become a vampire. That isn't what it was about for you. I understand that now.

"For Yasmina, this is all about empowering herself. In her human body, she feels that she has no say in her future now. Raheem took all of that power from her when he arranged her marriage and then tried to kill her for her open defiance. She thinks that becoming a vampire will give her the control she feels she has lost. Warped as this may sound, I can understand her point of view too."

"Rose…" Again she cut off my protest.

"I'm not saying I agree with her reasoning, Bella, but I can see her way of thinking. You know me well enough to know that I would never choose for anyone to join this existence. I might have made an exception in your case though--eventually." She bumped my shoulder playfully. "Anyway, is it so hard for you to think that someone might want to go through the transformation just for the sake of becoming a vampire?"

I tried to put myself in Yasmina's shoes, but I still couldn't see myself making the same decisions she was. I shook my head after a short span, "I still think her reasoning is flawed, Rose."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Bella. That said--what can we do about it?" Rosalie was now looking at me intently. "At this stage our only choices are to either agree to her change and hope that Alice and Edward can nail down everything to ensure she doesn't bring the Volturi down on us--or Yasmina must be killed. Can you see where Carlisle might be coming from now? He has to choose between changing her or killing her. He can't risk even a five percent chance that our family would be destroyed by Yasmina's actions. And he would never be able to allow Demetri to leave here with Yasmina knowing that he was sending her to her death for knowing about our existence.

"_That_ is the family you chose to join, Bella. Now as a part of this family, you and I must stand behind whatever decision Carlisle makes. He is the head of this family and deserves our respect whether we fully agree with his decisions or not. That means presenting a united front and not challenging him once he makes his decision. We can voice our opinions in the family meetings, but none of us would ever consider being disrespectful of Carlisle when he is acting in our family's best interest. Never doubt for one minute that he puts Esme and this family ahead of his own needs and desires.

"So no matter how much it goes against his personal feelings, if he thinks the only way to ensure our safety is to agree to help with Yasmina's change, then that is what he will do. Carlisle will do whatever it takes to protect us. Right now that means helping hammer out every conceivable choice that will keep Yasmina from inciting the Volturi."

When Rosalie explained it to me that way, it was much easier to understand why Carlisle would agree to turn Yasmina into a vampire. And it was also okay for me to not like that decision. I just had to remember to keep those thoughts to myself after Carlisle had rendered his final verdict and support him in any way I could.

I felt most of the tension I was feeling ebb away as I came to terms with what Rosalie had explained. But there was still something bothering me.

"Rose, doesn't it bother you that Edward and Carlisle have intentionally found a way around the conditions of the treaty?" Maybe she could help me understand this as well, because right now I was having a hard time letting go of that one.

"We have to trust Carlisle, Bella. I know that neither Edward nor Carlisle would break the treaty and lose faith with the Quileute. We have to trust both of them right now."

"This is another one of those times that it really sucks to be a grown-up, isn't it?" I found myself mumbling under my breath.

"Afraid so. Now the way I see it, we can do one of two things and maintain the whole adult charade," Rosalie waved her hands in the air dismissively like she really didn't care one way or the other. "We could go back to the family meeting and bite our tongues, but honestly our absence speaks pretty clearly as to what our vote is for--or you and I can stay here," Rosalie made a sweeping gesture around the bedroom. "I'll help you clean up before Nessie gets home and demands an explanation, and you will get back to your totally blissed out, post-furniture bashing, multi-orgasmic level of consciousness you were in earlier. What's it gonna be, Bella?"

I surveyed all the debris, remembering in perfect detail just exactly why the closet door was hanging off its hinges, why there were pieces of wood from the bed embedded in the mattress, how Edward had looked when his climax had gripped him so hard his head had gone through the wall, and exactly what I had been doing to him in that moment. All the sounds, smells, words, and laughter played through my mind with perfect clarity. The room was staying just like this for now.

When I turned back toward Rosalie, I knew my face was glowing again with all the memories that Edward and I had made that day. "Come on, Rose. I'll race you back to the house."

* * *

_Author's Notes: This story is complete, so if you like it you won't have to wait for the rest of the chapters to be submitted. Please be gentle with your reviews, this is my first attempt at writing._


	16. Chapter 15

_I own nothing Twilight, but am glad Stephenie Meyer took the time to write down her dream and then shared it with the rest of us._

Chapter 15

Twilight was advancing on the house when Rosalie and I reached the backdoor. Our run back to house had been unhurried, but it wasn't awkward. The backyard was thick with shadows from the ancient trees. There were no lights pouring from the windows, there was no need. The family meeting was still in full swing apparently. Their animated voices drifted to us from inside. Rose gave my hand a squeeze to boost my confidence when I hesitated outside the dining room. We slipped quietly into the room after I took one more deep breath.

Rosalie went immediately to stand behind Emmett and wrapped her arms around his neck. Without breaking stride in his conversation, he reached around to pat his wife's behind letting her know he missed her. When Rose whispered in his ear, Emmett tipped his head back for a quick kiss.

"Aw, babe. Don't worry. We'll show 'em how the pros do it later." Emmett promised her quietly with a wink and gave her another pat to the rump.

I knew I had to make amends for my behavior. Unable to look at Edward yet, I could feel his eyes on me as soon as I came into the room. I wasn't ready to see how I had disappointed him by leaving.

Figuring out the dynamics of family life after being an only child was still an adjustment for me. Face it, since the Volturi threat four years ago, life here had been _very _uneventful, no need for family meetings. Not that I'm complaining. Boring was good right now. I guess maybe I was still adjusting to so many people voicing so many opinions. This situation with Demetri wasn't simple. Indeed, the complexities were mind-boggling even for my expanded abilities.

Anxiously, I went to Carlisle and dropped a kiss on his cheek. He patted the hand I had placed on his shoulder letting me know that all was well. I felt like I owed an apology to Esme too. She was still seated beside her husband at the head of the table, so I turned to her and squeezed her neck tightly. Esme turned into the embrace and gently kissed my face.

Finally, I looked into Edward's eyes. There was no anger, no hurt, no disappointment as I feared. With that, the last of the tension I had been carrying fell away. Edward's eyes were purely full of his pride for my return to the family discussion. My feet moved my body without being told. I was standing beside my beautiful husband again. This was were I belonged. I felt two strong arms snake around my waist just before I found myself pulled onto Edward's lap. With a contented sigh, I burrowed my head into his neck breathing in his familiar scent and tried to listen to the conversation flowing around me.

"No, no, no!" Alice wailed loudly. "Demetri what did you just do? Everything just shifted back to Yasmina's pile of ashes and the Volturi were in my backyard."

"I am sorry, Alice."

"I don't know what you were just thinking, but stop it." Alice heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Now run back through the list so far, and _don't_ add anything to it this time."

Alice lost focus as the events played out in her head. Demetri had his own eyes closed in concentration. "How's it going?" I couldn't be silent any more, so I whispered into Edward's ear.

"Up until Alice's little meltdown," Edward whispered back to me and was rewarded by Alice sticking her tongue out, "there hadn't been a single instance that brought the Volturi back to Forks or our deaths. Demetri's errant thought changed that however. Other than this little hiccup, we had it up to eighty percent survival for Demetri, but we haven't been able to do better than fifty percent for Yasmina."

"How can this possibly work, Edward? You are only factoring in Demetri's decisions, aren't you? How can you possibly know what Yasmina might decide to do? I mean, she isn't even here. How can you know _what_ decisions Yasmina would make?" I whispered from my favorite resting place.

The room became absolutely silent. Then I felt all eyes focus on me. I wished I could crawl inside of Edward's chest and hide. Why didn't I think before I spoke?

"I'm sorry. I'll be quiet. I shouldn't have said anything." I muttered self-consciously without looking up to see everyone's expressions. If I had been present for the entire debate, I would have had a right to speak up. But I hadn't been.

The air stirred slightly as Carlisle leaned toward me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. He was about to chastise me for speaking out of turn and I deserved it. Now every one in the family would get to see me put in my place. I sat up to face him rather than cower in humiliation.

"Bella, you are absolutely right." _Excuse me?_ I knew my mouth was gaping open in shock at Carlisle's kind voice. "I can't believe we got so caught up in all the consequences of Demetri's choices that we _did_ totally forget about Yasmina. Frankly, I'm not sure there is much we can do to predict Yasmina's decisions. The girl does have free will. She will undoubtedly make judgments that might totally negate Demetri's decisions at every turn.

"I'm sorry Demetri. I don't think we can do much more here this evening." Carlisle stood from his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "We will have to discuss this more later, but the kids will be back shortly. Perhaps after Yasmina has retired for the evening we can begin again."

That was all Emmett needed to hear before he had grabbed Rosalie by the hand and pulled her out of the room. Mumbled words drifted back down the stairs. Words like _newlywed rookies, should have taken the bet, _and _hang on to something, Rosie._ I tried to tune them out then. But it was hard to ignore the wood splintering against the walls. I stole a glance at Esme, but she just chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"We may have to remodel the house soon." I heard Esme mutter to herself.

In a way, I felt bad. Edward and I might have unknowingly started some sort of competition with Emmett and Rosalie that would end in this beautiful house being damaged or worse destroyed. Esme had already threatened Emmett with violence if he trashed her house _again._

Again, sounds of furniture breaking flowed from another part of the house. This was coming from what sounded like the study, not Rosalie and Emmett's room. I hadn't even noticed that Esme and Carlisle had left the room. Their departure had been very quiet and very quick.

Alice danced out of the room and headed outside. Jasper followed in her wake. I heard them cross the backyard to head into the forest. Tinkling laughter floated back to my ears as Alice ran through the darkness with Jasper on her heels.

Edward and I were left in the dining room with Demetri.

"Where did Jacob take Renesmee and Yasmina?" My daughter had been gone nearly all day and I was just now getting around to asking her whereabouts. Well, I had been a _little _bit distracted earlier and then in the family meeting. Renesmee's care had always been more or less a family undertaking, so I knew that someone was always watching out for her if her parents were unavailable.

"I believe they all went into Port Angeles for the day. Movies and ice cream." I had spoken to Edward, but Demetri had been the one to answer.

"Maybe I should go start their dinner." I placed a kiss at the spot where Edward's jaw met his ear and stood to my feet. Before I made it to the doorway, Demetri spoke.

"Bella? Edward? Just one moment, please. Let me say this quickly. We need not ever mention it again. Do not fear Yasmina. I meant what I said the other night. I _will_ do anything and everything to ensure the safety of this family and myself. You have my word." Without a glance in our direction, Demetri strode from the house and into the night.

"Edward, what did he mean?" Demetri's words were ominous and mysterious. The implied threat should have been frightening to me, but it wasn't. His dark words did not hold the weight of a threat. His careful words were a promise. A promise that Demetri would keep. Of that, I had no doubt.

"I think it might be best to let this go, love." Edward was right. I probably really didn't want to know exactly what Demetri had truly meant.

Edward went from room to room turning on the lights downstairs while I walked to the kitchen to see what I could throw together for Yasmina and Jacob. Renesmee would probably be full of ice cream, but there would be more than enough food if it turned out she was hungry as well.

Esme's kitchen was pristine. No evidence of this morning's huge breakfast was left. I felt a little guilty for leaving the entire mess for Esme to clean up, but I would make certain it looked precisely this way when we finished in here tonight.

Checking the refrigerator, I looked to see if maybe Esme had set any type of meat out for dinner. Always thinking ahead, there were several steaks marinating in a shallow dish. This would be fairly easy. Steak, baked potatoes, and salad would certainly be enough to satisfy all the appetites of the non-vampires and the half-vampire in the house .

"Do you know what time Jacob planned on bringing them all back here?" Edward had just walked into the kitchen and was looking at the raw ingredients with revulsion. The site of human food was enough to make my fearless husband cringe.

"They should be back here around eight."

"Not enough time to bake the potatoes then. I'll have to nuke them." I wasn't really talking to Edward, just planning out loud.

I heard the familiar hum of the Volvo engine turn onto the driveway just then. By the time the car pulled into the garage, the potatoes were in the microwave, the steaks were under the broiler and the salad was already made and placed on the center island with three place settings.

Suddenly I realized that I had really missed my daughter. She had been gone for nearly two days as far as I was concerned. A short time for an immortal, I know, but an infinity in my daughter's rapid life. We had only seen each other for a few minutes that morning. She hadn't even finished telling me about her visit with Charlie or what she and Jake had been up to at the reservation.

Three sets of footsteps were crossing the garage. Jacob's familiar, slightly heavier footfalls were the slowest and farthest away. Renesmee was a few feet ahead of him, but didn't seem in any more of a hurry than Jacob. Yasmina, on the other hand, was practically running across the lawn and burst through the door into the kitchen seconds after the car had come to a stop. She didn't even spare a glance in our direction as she swept through the house and ran upstairs to her room. The door slammed closed and I could hear Yasmina pacing angrily across the floor. Edward and I had enough time to take in every detail of her appearance, but Edward had the advantage of knowing what she was thinking as well.

Yasmina's face was flushed with anger. She held her body stiffly and her hands were clenching and unclenching wildly. Her eyes--her eyes were frightening even to me. They had taken on an almost maniacal gleam that could not possibly bode well for anyone.

Jacob and Renesmee trudged into the kitchen together. My daughter came immediately toward me with her arms outstretched and collapsed against me. When I wrapped my arms around her, she hid her face in my hair. I smelled the salt of her tears just before I felt the warmth drip onto my skin.

"What happened, baby?" I spoke quietly against her forehead, murmuring calming words while I stroked my hands across her back. I met Edward's eyes and knew that something had gone horribly wrong today. "Can you show me, Renesmee?" She was keeping her hands balled into fists against my chest. She didn't even want to use her memory pictures to explain her tears.

Edward and Jacob walked outside to talk. I could hear them as they walked to the edge of the river, and then spoke in very hushed tones so that the house wouldn't hear. I tried to soothe Renesmee, but she still couldn't tell me what had happened to upset her. The only thing I could do was hold her close to me and let her know everything would be fine. I would make sure of it. Edward and I would make sure of it.

Since the door had slammed on Edward's old room, the house had become very quiet. I hadn't heard anymore furniture break, and the vampires upstairs were only being heard by the vampires downstairs. Carlisle and Esme would be down shortly to see what had upset Renesmee, but I still didn't know what was wrong either.

Renesmee was wiping her eyes when I heard four sets of feet coming from the river. Alice and Jasper's voices were mixed in the discussion now as they all came back to the house. When the door opened, my daughter pulled out of my arms and straightened herself up. By the time everyone had come into the kitchen, I had pulled the steaks from under the broiler and taken the potatoes out of the microwave with my hands back on my daughter's shoulders. Nobody was going to be hungry right now, but I couldn't see letting the steaks burn either. Burned flesh was never a good smell for this household.

I looked expectantly from Edward to Jacob for someone to fill me in. I needed to know exactly what had happened to make my daughter cry. Both of their faces were wearing the same hard mask. Their expression betrayed none of the emotions I knew they had to be feeling. Jasper's face was pinched in pain with whatever feelings those two were throwing into the atmosphere.

Silent pleas for answers were being hurled from my mind to Edward. He gave his head a slight shake almost like he was asking me to be patient for just a moment. I took in a deep breath trying to get myself to calm down and heard Carlisle and Esme coming quickly down the stairs. Both their gazes took in Renesmee's red eyes before locking onto Edward. We were all waiting for an explanation now. But Jacob was the one to start.

"Renesmee is upset because--well, because Yasmina was--she wouldn't stop asking questions." Jacob sighed heavily as he remembered. "Yasmina wasn't being careful either. She didn't care that we were in public. It was like she was trying to provoke one of us into doing _something_--I don't know. That is just what it felt like to me. When I asked Yasmina to lower her voice, be a little more careful, she got angry. I tried to explain to her that we would answer what we could, we just needed to keep it off the radar. That is when she started saying cruel things to Nessie." Jacob's voice was sad and very tired. We all knew that Jake felt any pain or hurt that Renesmee felt as if it were his own. He must have been totally unprepared for someone to intentionally try to hurt the reason for his existence.

"I'm so sorry, guys. Since Yasmina was with the two of you, I couldn't see anything bad happen today." Alice looked heartbroken that her lack of sight had allowed Renesmee to be hurt today. Jasper pulled Alice close to his side trying to comfort her, but Alice wouldn't be consoled. She was busy scanning the future again.

"Can you tell us what she said, Jacob?" Renesmee drew a shuddering breath as Carlisle spoke softly.

Jake looked to Edward quickly seeking permission to retell something that would hurt Renesmee all over again. Edward spoke rapidly, "The gist of it was that Yasmina was going to be better than Renesmee could ever be because Nessie could only ever be half vampire." Edward was obviously editing to spare Renesmee, but he couldn't keep the pain out of his voice knowing how cruelly Yasmina had spoken to his daughter.

"Why that little bitch!" Rosalie and Emmett had come into the kitchen as well, and now Rose was livid. The kitchen wasn't a small room, but it was definitely filled to capacity right now.

"Demetri is almost back. Let's go back into the dining room," Edward suggested through clenched teeth. "Jacob, we need to fill you in on what has gone on here today. The pack will need to know everything."

When the front door opened a few seconds later, we had all assembled around the table. Demetri came briskly into the room. "What has happened?" His voice was flat, monotone. As he took in all the emotions written on each of our faces, Demetri knew that Yasmina had done something of importance. Jasper was doing nothing to try to calm the situation, so the room was filled with anger, hurt, pain, vengeance, sadness, and fear. The passions seemed to be bouncing around, feeding off each other, only growing stronger with each heartbeat that shook my daughter's chest. There was definitely fear now. One tiny human girl held all of our lives in her warm little hands. Yasmina might not be fully aware of Jacob's secret, but she was a threat to the entire pack as well.

"Jacob," Carlisle was trying to keep his voice calm so that Jake wouldn't feel threatened by the replay of today's planning session. Jacob was already pacing around the room attempting to calm himself but his hands were shaking from the menace that he could feel. He seemed confused by this because he was not sensing any danger from anyone in that room. He knew that the human girl upstairs was responsible for his fear.

"Jacob," Carlisle began again. "You know how important you are to this family and you know just how gravely earnest we are to keep faith with your tribe by keeping our treaty." Jake nodded quickly as he continued to wear a path in the hardwood. "Because Yasmina knows what we are, I am faced with a difficult choice. Neither of which I care to make. But you know that in our world, the girl must either join us now as a vampire or she must be killed."

Jake's sure strides faltered for less than a beat, but he didn't interrupt Carlisle.

"While you and Renesmee were gone last night, we learned things about Yasmina. These things have hurt her deeply and are behind her drive to become an immortal. You must realize that I value human life just as much as you and your brothers. I could not bring myself to allow Yasmina to be sentenced to death for knowing the truth about our existence."

"But you are planning to violate the treaty aren't you?" Jacob's voice was totally devoid of any accusation. He seemed to understand just how difficult this was for Carlisle, for all of us.

"No, Jake. I promise you we will not break our agreement. Let me continue though, if I may." Carlisle closed his eyes for just a moment before he began to explain what the family had tried to do today.

"Since Yasmina and Demetri arrived, Alice has been looking to see the future, and it never ended well for Yasmina. Alice could see that becoming a vampire would only lead to Yasmina's destruction and possibly our own as well. Learning what we did last night only reinforced those visions. Yasmina is consumed by revenge as a human. That desire will only intensify after her change." Carlisle seemed old now. His youthful joy was missing tonight.

"Today while you were gone we had a family meeting to let Demetri know what the future seemed to hold for him, Yasmina, and us. He suggested that maybe he would put off her change and take her with him to visit Eleazar in Denali. Immediately Alice saw the odds shifting. So, Jacob, we spent the rest of the day carefully planning out all the decisions and choices that Demetri would need to make to keep Yasmina and this family safe after her change. If there was a way to make this work, of keeping Yasmina off the Volturi radar, it had to be worth exploring. Can you see that, Jacob?" Carlisle pleaded with Jacob to understand just how much he hated the idea of killing Yasmina but also hated his other option just as much.

Jacob stopped his pacing and scrubbed his hands over his tired face before running his fingers through his shaggy hair. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his broad, strong shoulders were slumped against the weight he was carrying.

"I can--appreciate--how difficult either decision would be for you, Carlisle. You don't want to kill Yasmina, but you don't think she should be changed either, right?" Jacob looked to Carlisle for confirmation before he continued. "I'm guessing that after what happened tonight the pixie thinks the Volturi would be here in Forks again to wipe out everyone."

"Yes, but it wouldn't be just us this time. They would sweep through the town as well, Jake. It would be--I can't even--" Alice buried her face against Jasper. She let her husband envelope her in calm this time. She was too distraught over what she had seen to resist him.

I hadn't realized that Alice had seen anything so horrible after getting back to the house. Neither she nor Edward had said anything. Stealing a peek from under my lashes, I looked into my angel's face and couldn't stifle my terrified gasp at what I saw there. Edward's eyes had gone black, the purple shadows stood out in stark contrast against his even paler skin. There were worry-lines etched across his usually smooth forehead, and his beautiful, soft mouth was pressed tight in a hard, tired line. Alice's visions were torturing him. To protect him, I enclosed Edward inside my inner shield for now. He reached for my hand gratefully and entwined his fingers in mine.

"And if she is going to be bringing the Volturi here, that means the pack will be fighting to protect the family as well as the town." Jacob was now bearing all the pain and torture that Edward and Alice felt. "Carlisle, you have to give me your solemn vow that neither you nor any of the Cullens are going to violate the treaty."

"Jacob, I will not allow any of us to violate the conditions of the treaty. Of that, you have my promise." Carlisle fervently swore his honest intentions. "Right now, my priority is my family's safety."

"I believe you. Keeping all of this from the pack isn't an option now. They only know that you had a visitor come in. But after tonight--" Jacob sighed heavily before he continued. "I have to get the two packs together and let them know about the threat that Yasmina now poses to all of us. I'll be back as soon as I can, but don't be surprised if I'm not alone. Sam may need to talk to you as well."

"Thank you for trying to understand just how I have tortured over this decision. I know this isn't easy for you either way. Please, let Sam know--" Carlisle sounded relieved to have someone else help with the hard decisions that we all knew we were being faced with.

"Yeah, yeah, Doc. Don't thank me yet." Jacob was muttering profanities under his breath as he stalked out the front door. As he reached the bottom step, I heard him hit the ground on all fours running back to La Push to meet with his brothers.

It was then that I realized that all of us had been holding our breaths because in near unison we all expelled deeply before resuming a normal respiration.

Renesmee had been sitting by my side quietly this entire time while I held her hand tightly in my own. She turned to me now looking very worn out by the day's emotions. "Can we go home now?" She asked very quietly.

"Why don't I take you upstairs to Alice's room? I think we need to stick close to the house tonight. Would that be alright, Renesmee?" Edward managed to speak without relaying his fear to our daughter, but I knew. I could see it still etched in his face.

I looked quickly to Alice to see if she was under control before I pulled my shield back around myself. She nodded once to let me know that she was fine now. So with a final squeeze I let Edward take our exhausted daughter to his sister's room for the night.

Everyone else was still seated around the table, but I needed to do something. I remembered that dinner was still scattered all over the kitchen. Cleaning up the kitchen would keep me occupied for at least a few seconds if I used all of my speed, but I needed a longer diversion. Working at a human's pace, I moved around the kitchen slowly putting away the uneaten food, returned the unused dishes to the cupboard, and placed all the dirty utensils in the dishwasher. I wiped down all the counters, swept the already immaculate floor, and then wiped down the countertops again.

My breathing had become very shallow, nearly panting. I couldn't slow down my movements anymore as I worked around the kitchen. A vaguely familiar feeling of nausea was churning the venom in my stomach. An awful feeling of hysteria was building in my chest, and I was trying to keep it from spilling out. I knew I was on the verge of having some sort of breakdown, if that is even possible for a vampire. But once again someone was threatening my family, threatening to take away everything that I love.

This was different. This time there was no hope for a good outcome. This time there would be no possibility of reasoning with Aro. Yasmina had sealed our fate. This time it was irrevocable.

Venom was stinging my eyes and blurring my vision as I continued my frantic movements around the kitchen. There wasn't a surface left untouched. The floors, the cabinets, the windows, everything sparkled from my agitated attempt to push back the helplessness that was fighting to take over. The sound of someone sobbing broke through my absolute concentration. Then I realized it was me.

Everything stopped.

This was _not_ going to happen. _I_ would not let this happen. I was not a helpless human. But there was one upstairs that was now intent on destroying everything that I had, everything I held most precious. _She _would not turn me into a sobbing heap, helpless against the future she sought. There was only one thing now that could be done about it, and I knew what that was.

And I knew that I could do it--I _would_ do it for Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Charlie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Billy, the wolves, Forks, and even Demetri.

No, I was no longer weak human Bella. I couldn't pretend that I was. I had stopped being that girl four years ago when my heart beat for the last time. I had only been deluding myself that I was still just Bella with slightly different eating habits now. Yes, I had chosen this in order to stay with Edward and couldn't let myself really think of what I had truly become. With this threat from a mere human, I had to finally embrace what I had become.

Tonight, I am a vampire.

_

* * *

_

_Author's Notes: This story is complete, so if you like it you won't have to wait for the rest of the chapters to be submitted. Please be gentle with your reviews, this is my first attempt at writing._


	17. Chapter 16

_I own nothing Twilight, but am glad Stephenie Meyer took the time to write down her dream and then shared it with the rest of us._

Chapter 16

Red.

Red everywhere.

Blood.

Yasmina's blood.

Blood on the walls, on the floor. Blood on my hands.

Everything I looked at was covered in--blood. Blood was clouding my eyes. Blood was the only thing that mattered. Blood was driving me now. Yasmina's blood was the only thought in my mind.

It was actually quite mesmerizing--even comforting. The way the light played, the blood glistened as if there was a pulse from a still beating heart bringing a grotesque life force to the thick covering. Shadows and light rippled over the red that stained everything.

The inescapable drive to kill, to spill blood. There would be no controlling this most basic of vampire instincts tonight. Bloodlust. For this night, I would embrace my true nature entirely. On this night, the last of my humanity would be sacrificed to save my family.

The _human_ upstairs would not live to be a threat to my family. I could not allow her to continue to be a danger. Did she realize that mere moments from now, she would no longer be breathing? I had given up everything gladly, freely to spend the rest of eternity with Edward and this family. This too I would do for my family. Yasmina could not be allowed to become a vampire and cause my entire reason for existing to be destroyed. The human girl upstairs would not take that away from me--not now, not ever.

Tonight, I would take a human life.

Despite the bloody haze coloring my vision, I was amazed that I felt so composed. One part of me wanted nothing more than to fly upstairs, throw open Edward's door, and rip Yasmina apart. The other part of me allowed the fascinating blood-tinged sites before me to plan my moves. That part of me knew that I only had a few more moments before Alice would see what I planned. That part of me knew that once my course was set, I would have to act quickly. There would be no turning back, no second guessing, no listening to reason.

Would Edward try to stop me? Would anyone _really_ try to stop me? We all knew without one of us intervening, the Volturi would march on the entire town to eradicate all knowledge of our existence. There would be no hearing, no chance to explain, no one to bear witness on our behalf. Not this time. This time they would be unmerciful. This time we would all die.

No matter how we plan or strategize, the outcome was now clear and undeniable. Yasmina, if allowed to become a vampire, would seek revenge on her family and expose the entire Cullen family as immortals to the quiet, sleepy town of Forks.

I knew that look. Alice and Edward had looked that way before when Alice saw Aro and the entire guard coming to Forks, but we had a glimmer of hope then. Now there was none. The longer Yasmina was allowed to continue breathing, the more real the danger became to us all.

Tonight while my daughter lay sleeping, I would make sure that Yasmina did not turn our dreams into a living nightmare.

First, I would have to get by the family still talking in the dining room. I listened to their conversations carefully, but nothing in their words led me to believe Alice had been alerted yet to my intentions. Despite my drive to get upstairs _now_, I must maintain an inconspicuous pace to keep them from trying to stop me.

"Alice, has there been _any_ change? Is it truly hopeless?" I could hear Carlisle's desperation as he spoke to Alice.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. Please don't make me watch it anymore," Alice sounded like she was in pain. I could imagine just how it hurt her to see our deaths play out in her mind's eye over and over.

Edward would be seeing all of it too. He would be dying one piece at a time watching each of us die repeatedly. I could protect him, keep him from seeing Alice's visions. I could let him into my shield, but then he would know my thoughts. He would know about the bloodlust that was ruling my every action. Would he hate me for what I planned to do? He had said that he would do anything to ensure our safety. And he had meant _anything._ Edward wouldn't hate me for this, but would he try to stop me? He might. But I couldn't bear knowing that he was suffering, not when it was in my power to stop it.

Slowly, I let my shield drift away from me. I let it drift upward to where I knew I would find Edward's light. He was still in Alice's room with Renesmee. As it crept over him, enfolding him in its safety, he sighed in relief.

"Bella, no!" I was too late. Alice had seen my plans. With Edward wrapped inside my shield, he wouldn't see what Alice could, only what I was thinking. Her voice was barely a whisper.

I kept my steps slow but deliberate as I made my way out of the kitchen. Everyone was coming out of the dining room: Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Demetri. I looked into each face, each face that I loved.

"Carlisle, please. She mustn't…" Esme was the only one to give a half-hearted attempt to dissuade me. Her reaction was automatic though, I could see the relief on her face to know that the problem was going to be taken care of.

I met Carlisle eyes and saw no disapproval. He gave an imperceptible nod and stated matter-of-factly, "You must take her away from the house, Bella."

"Don't spill her blood either," Rosalie was always practical. I knew I couldn't risk the smell of fresh blood in my current state.

"Try to make it look like an accident," Emmett looked like he would give anything to join me.

"No matter what, do not look her in the eye. Trust me on this, Bella." Jasper had the most experience with this, with--killing. I understood his advice. Then I felt a wave of courage wrap me in a cocoon.

Alice didn't say anything. She didn't need to. The weight she had been carrying was visibly lighter. With each step I took closer to ending Yasmina's existence, our future became more sure of continuing.

Demetri's expression was unreadable to me. I thought maybe _pride_, but couldn't take the time to decipher it. I had to get upstairs. There was no time to reflect on how odd it was to see my family through this red haze. I knew I was doing the right thing, the only thing, and I had the support of my entire family. Not one of them would think any less of me when this was all done. Not one of them had any doubt that this had to happen.

With such a large capacity for thinking, for planning, it was easy to process everything at once without really concentrating on any of it. For instance, I was able to see through the blood still dominating my vision as I began to climb the stairs. I was able to hear Carlisle give instructions to the rest of the family for what they would need to do after I had Yasmina out of the house. All trace of her time here would have to be eliminated. I wondered if Renesmee had been able to fall asleep yet and if her dreams were peaceful now. Would Jake and Sam agree that in this instance, one human life would have to be sacrificed to protect hundreds? The best way to make this death look like an accident would probably be to lead her off a hiking trail. Hikers had accidents all the time in the mountains. Would I be able to live with myself after I had allowed my myself to kill another being? Even if I never spilled Yasmina's blood, never drank her blood, would I be capable of reining in the violence within me afterward?

I didn't realize I had reached the second floor and was turning to the flight of stairs that would lead me to Edward's old room, to where Yasmina now slept, until I felt someone next to me. My hand was encased in Edward's warm, strong fingers. I hesitated to look into his eyes not sure what I would find there. I expected him to stop me now, so I quickened my steps to keep him from pulling me back. Edward matched me step for step. Only now did I dare turn to look at my reason for existing. Edward's eyes were determined, but he wasn't looking at me with disgust as I feared. His mouth was marred with the grim line it was set in as he walked by my side to help me save our family.

The calm that I felt having Edward by my side was eerie in its existence. I should feel dread, fear, remorse, anxiety, but I felt none of those things. In this moment, with Edward, I felt peace. Then I knew absolutely that _we_ were doing the right thing, the only thing that could be done. Another small part of my mind wondered if Jasper might be responsible for this tranquility that was protecting me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward give a slight shake of his head. This feeling was all mine, ours.

We now stood hand in hand, fingers entwined, side by side in front of the room where Yasmina lay sleeping unaware of the fate that was awaiting her. The room that held so many of my precious human memories, would it seem tainted now? It seemed like a violation to have this other person sleeping in my bed now. I took a deep breath as I reached for the door knob, but Edward stopped me.

"Bella, once we enter the room, we must act quickly," Edward spoke in the whisper only audible to me. Yasmina wouldn't be disturbed by our voices. "I think your plan to take her to a trail is a good one. I know of one along a steep incline and we can make it look like she slipped off the trail and over the side."

"Do you need to hear the others now? Are you alright inside my shield?" I knew he would understand my unasked question, _do you want to be inside my head while you and I do this._

"Keep me right there with you, love. This is where I need to be." With his free hand, Edward gently brushed his fingers across my cheek till his hand was buried in my hair. He tipped my head back till I was looking into his warm, liquid eyes. "You are the only one I want to hear right now." Then I realized that I was protecting him from hearing Yasmina too. I would be defending him from knowing whether Yasmina was frightened, angry, or silently pleading for us to spare her life.

The night breeze was flowing across our feet under the closed door . The window was already open. When I thought about scooping up the sleeping girl and jumping quickly out of the open window, Edward nodded his approval. With one more squeeze of my fingers to make certain I wasn't imagining Edward by my side, I pushed the door open silently. There was no sound to alert Yasmina of our presence. We could be several miles away before she even awoke.

The room was utterly silent. There was no breathing. Then I realized there wasn't even a heartbeat disturbing the quiet of the evening. The bed was empty. Yasmina was not there. We scanned the dark room quickly without a word, but she was not in the room either. The bathroom was empty as well. The only heartbeat in the house was one floor below in Alice's room. The breeze stirred a piece of paper on the black leather couch and it drifted to the floor. Before it could disappear into the darkness under the couch, I picked it up. The handwriting was unfamiliar. It looked masculine with an old world flair. Demetri's name was written along the bottom.

My vision was no longer tainted by blood. Colors were once again as they should be. Dark purple shadows bathed the room now as the moon poured through the open window. The gold coverlet on the massive bed was turned back, and the pillow still held the indent from where Yasmina's head had lain moments ago. I knew that if I touched the crisp linens her human warmth would still be absorbed in the fibers.

Edward brought me out of my contemplation, "What does it say, Bella?" His voice would not have carried far. He sounded like he was in shock over finding the deserted room. Not disappointed to find Yasmina gone. No, neither one of us, I knew, took this task lightly. We understood exactly what we had been prepared to do, but we were now having a hard time reconciling the empty room to the plans we had.

I snapped my shield back in place around my own mind after giving Edward a silent warning first. He looked slightly toward the door where I knew he would be hearing the thoughts of his family now. Finally, I held the paper up so I could read it out loud. I didn't keep my voice down. I knew our family would hear me reading.

"_I cannot let this task fall on your young shoulders, Bella. I promised this family that if Yasmina was a liability, I would not leave it for you to deal with. Trusting me, I know, is still asking a lot from you and your young husband. Your courage on this night was unwavering. Your love for your family is my strength._

_Demetri"_

My vision swam again as relief washed over me and my eyes filled with venom. I had heard footsteps on the stairs as I read and knew that our family was now filling Edward's room. Edward's iron grip was supporting my body against his.

"Alice?" I could scarcely bring myself to ask her to look for our futures, but we all needed to know if we were safe now.

"It's alright, Bella." Alice's relief was visible on her face. "Demetri has seen to it that Yasmina won't bring the Volturi here. We will all be safe now."

It felt like a moment of celebration. But it wasn't. We all knew that on this night Yasmina would die. Demetri had seen to it that none of us had had to do it, but we all felt the gravity of that knowledge. We all understood that our survival, and the town's, had cost a human her life. This was not something any of us would rejoice.

* * *

"Carlisle, Jacob is on his way in." Edward quietly announced. "He is guarding his thoughts. We'll have to wait till he gets here to find out how the meeting went."

It was nearly daylight. Renesmee was still sleeping upstairs. Edward and I had spent the last few hours watching her sleep. Just watching. Thankfully, she seemed untroubled by the outing with Yasmina and Jake. I think if she had been having bad dreams, I wouldn't have been able to let her toss and turn. She would have been awakened so that Edward and I could let her know that everything was going to be fine. Maybe her subconscious had already told her that we were all safe. She could sleep peacefully because she already knew in sleep what we had yet to tell her at her waking.

We were all downstairs again gathered around the dining table once more. I fervently hoped that this would be the last time we had to use this room for a very long time. Carlisle had decided that it would be best for us to wait to hear what the two packs had decided before telling Jacob what had happened during his absence.

Four powerful paws clawed the ground as Jacob ran through the woods behind the house before leaping across the river. I recognized the vibration in the air when he phased back to human. Seconds later a very subdued, very tired Jacob walked through the back door. His footsteps were sluggish as I listened to him cross the kitchen floor making his way to the family. Nothing could have prepared me for the utter desolation and heartbreak that marred his usually warm, cheerful, beautiful face.

He couldn't even look at us. But I could see that his eyes were rimmed in red. I knew that this would be agonizing for the pack. Knowing that they might have to allow one human to be killed to protect hundreds still went against every instinct they possessed. Jacob was pacing back and forth across the same groove in the hardwood he had worn down earlier.

"Jacob, I _am_ sorry…more than you can possibly imagine," Carlisle's voice was heavy with the depth of the emotion we were all feeling at this moment, but Jacob didn't want to hear it.

"Just save it, Doc." Jacob was angry, hurt, tired, and much more and it showed in his voice as he snapped harshly at Carlisle. "Alice, has there been any change? Is there a chance that Yasmina might not prove to be a danger to the town?"

I wasn't the only one to notice Jacob's carefully selected wording. He wasn't asking if the Cullens were in danger, but if the town of Forks was. Would they really turn their backs on us? Maybe they thought we deserved to face the wrath of the Volturi if Yasmina couldn't be controlled. But it did sound like he had a hard time getting the words to come out, like he was being forced to say it that way.

"Sorry, Jake. The only time the vision changes is when the decision is made to…" Alice shuddered as she closed her eyes trying to fight back the images in her mind. Had she already seen Yasmina's fate? I felt Edward tense up next to me as he saw what his favorite sister was seeing. Yes, they had both already seen.

"OK, I get it. You don't have to paint me a picture." Jacob was still pacing. He was more blur than person if human eyes were to see him. I could tell by his breathing that he was having a very difficult time holding himself together. I don't just mean he was trying not to phase in the house, but emotionally too. His eyes gave him away as well. They were glistening with unshed tears that he was desperately trying to keep at bay, but I knew he would lose that battle soon. Jacob suddenly stopped his pacing. He was facing the doorway with his body turned away from us, but I could hear his voice break when he spoke. "Take care of it. We won't stop you."

Jacob ran from the house but not before I smelled the salt of his tears. The air vibrated once more as Jake phased back into his wolf form. The silence of the morning was ruffled by the ripping of his clothing when Jake didn't even bother to undress before phasing. I hung my head trying to fight back my own sobs as we all heard the wolf's mourning howl in the woods.

* * *

The backyard was glowing with twinkle lights. They formed a canopy over several picnic tables that were covered with red and white checkerboard cloths. Candles danced on top of each table. Smoke was billowing ominously from the new grill manned by Emmett. Esme had even let us set up horseshoe pits in the yard. It's been a while since I was human, but I think we did a pretty good job of getting everything ready for a cookout with the pack. The Cullens had some groveling to do after the whole Demetri/Yasmina debacle. It had been a couple of tense weeks for us all since that night.

Alice helped Renesmee pick out a very pretty, if somewhat grown-up, dress for tonight to complement my daughter's most recent growth spurt. As much as I hated to admit it, Renesmee seemed a lot closer to my age now. In just a couple of months she had transformed from a _kid_ to a teenager now to a young lady. I could tell Renesmee's feelings for Jacob were changing now too. It wasn't just a young girl's crush she felt for him. Edward and I were going to have to deal with our daughter _dating_ Jacob. My shield will be getting a good work out.

Gravel crunching on the front drive brought me back from my thoughts of Renesmee. Excited, but slightly nervous voices drifted from the cars as the girls clamored out. While most of the pack, both Jacob's and Sam's groups, felt at ease to come and go from the house, very few of their girlfriends, fiancés, and wives had visited here.

Once the food started to flow, everyone seemed to be less tense. From the looks on their faces, the humans thought the variety of dishes tasted very good. At least no one had had the bad manners to say anything negative about the assorted salads, steaks, and vegetables.

Edward and Seth were playing horseshoes, vampire-werewolf style. The stakes were definitely not regulation. Emmett and Edward had pounded eight foot long pipes into the ground hoping the stakes wouldn't get knocked over by the force of the shoes clanging against them.

I saw Emmett by the boulders with Paul challenging him to an arm-wrestling match. They had a group around them eager to take on the winner. The testosterone was in overdrive. Quil and Jared were anxious to get their crack at ripping off Emmett's arm.

Esme and Rosalie were in heaven watching the babies playing on blankets. Rosalie was sitting on her hands trying to keep herself from reaching out to touch one of the little ones playing close by her. But when Rachel and Paul's son climbed onto her lap, she couldn't stop herself from pulling him against her to smell his hair. She managed to keep her movements slow so she wouldn't alarm Rachel or the baby. Rachel seemed perfectly at ease watching her son being cuddled by a vampire. Every now and then Emmett would steal a glance at Rose and couldn't hide the smile at seeing her so happy.

Alice flitted from group to group like a hummingbird dancing from bloom to bloom. Chatting here, refilling drinks there, carrying over more platters of meat, Alice was in full party mode. Jasper was content to stand close to me and watch Alice dance around. This many humans made him nervous still. I kept him under my shield. We both knew it wouldn't protect him from feeling the burn at the back of his throat, but it made him _feel _more in control.

Renesmee was sitting with Emily and Claire at one of the picnic tables. Emily was glowing as she let the girls feel her growing stomach and the baby kicking inside. And I couldn't help but wonder for the millionth time if Renesmee would ever know that feeling of life growing inside her.

Carlisle was inside with Sam and Jacob. Even though Jake had been upset when he found out about Alice's vision of the future, he had noticed Carlisle's carefully worded response about us not breaking the treaty. Tonight the two alphas required an explanation and a renewing of the treaty.

Jacob and Sam weren't the only ones that had needed to know about the _technicality_ that Edward and Carlisle had found in the treaty. It was simple really, and fairly obvious once it was pointed out to us. The conditions of the treaty stated that the Cullens could never _bite_ a human. If Carlisle had decided to help Demetri turn Yasmina, he would have _injected_ her with venom not bitten her. Like I said, a very elementary solution to help Demetri without breaking faith with the Quileute.

Jasper and I were standing fairly close to the glass wall so we could hear the low voices inside the house as Carlisle spoke with the wolf leaders. We both thought it was a good sign that neither Jacob nor Sam was shouting. Having my shield around Jasper meant he couldn't sense the emotions in the house, but Alice assured us that even though she couldn't see the actual meeting, the house was still intact after the pack left for the evening. I took that as a good omen.

"Hey, Jasper! Come play on Embry's team." Edward called across the lawn. His hair was ruffled by the light breeze blowing from the river. He looked so handsome, my seventeen year old husband, that my breath caught in my throat for a moment. Edward caught me staring at him and my favorite crooked grin split his face. My body reacted instantly to the message in his eyes.

"Let me out of here, Bella." Jasper was begging me. "Bella, come on. Drop your shield."

"Oops. Sorry, Jasper." I couldn't help the guilty giggle from bubbling within me knowing that Jasper knew just exactly what I was feeling right then. My shield snapped back around me, but I couldn't take my eyes off Edward.

Jasper rushed away from me to take the extra energy from my emotions out on the poor horseshoes. Edward lurched forward as Jasper thumped him forcefully on the back to get him to rein in his own emotions.

Taking a deep breath, I managed to pry my eyes away from Edward's strong backside and back to the scene before me. This is what I had been willing to kill for. Family.

"Would you really have done it, Bells?" I had been so enthralled by the happiness of seeing everyone like this that I hadn't heard Jacob come up behind me. He didn't have to explain his question. Carlisle must have told both of the pack leaders exactly what had happened. Jacob wanted to know if I would have really been able to kill Yasmina.

"Yep." Jacob seemed to be amused by his new information. "You would do well to remember that, _mongrel_, when you start dating my daughter." I added an elbow to his rib to bring home my point.

"Don't worry, I won't forget." He was still rubbing his side gingerly as the steel cables connecting him to Renesmee pulled him toward her. Jacob straddled the bench to sit behind my daughter resting his chin on her shoulder. He whispered something low in her ear that caused a delicate blush to sweep over her face.

"Jake," I growled in warning in a low voice meant for his ears.

He didn't turn back toward me, but Jacob immediately straightened himself and pulled away from Renesmee turning to talk to Sam instead.

"Good dog," I couldn't help myself from mumbling. Strong arms circled around my waist as my senses were filled with Edward's sweet scent. I leaned against him without ever taking my eyes off Jacob and my daughter.

"I've heard it's never too early to start obedience training with dogs. Do you think you'll have a difficult time with that _mutt_?" Edward whispered against my throat, but I could tell from the way Jake stiffened just a bit that he had heard as was Edward's intention.

"Oh, I think as long as he can remember that you aren't the one of Renesmee's parents with the power to kill him, he'll do just fine." I had one eyebrow arched in challenge as Jake dared an anxious look in our direction. I heard his noisy gulp as he looked me over and for the first time in over four years saw the part of me that he had never really seen. Jake finally realized that I was a vampire.

* * *

_Author's Notes: This story is complete, so if you like it you won't have to wait for the rest of the chapters to be submitted. Please be gentle with your reviews, this is my first attempt at writing._


	18. Epilogue

_I own nothing Twilight, but am glad Stephenie Meyer took the time to write down her dream and then shared it with the rest of us._

Epilogue

It was once again twilight. Edward had once told me that this time of day made him sad because it signified another day was ending. No matter how perfect the day was, it had to close so another one could open. But I didn't see it that way anymore. Twilight was simply a way to mark the passage of time for the endless day spread out before us for eternity. It began the moment I opened my eyes to my new life, and as long as Edward and I existed, this day would continue without ending.

The big white house was ablaze. Welcoming light poured out of every window on the first floor. The hushed voices of our family speaking in whispers drifted to me on the evening breeze. It sounded like they were all in the dining room. _Crap! Not another family meeting._

"Edward, what--" He cut me off before I could really start whining.

"Let's go in and find out, love." Edward was hiding something. I could pick up little clues from his expression now that were lost on me as a human. Like right now, his lips were pressed into a firm line to keep a smile from breaking out across his face. Even though he was looking at me, his eyes didn't quite meet mine. He was looking at my nose instead.

_I hate surprises._ I tried to recall the date. Was there something significant about today? Our anniversary wasn't until August, and my birthday, human and vampire, not till a month after that. It was spring. The flowers were trying to bloom, the ones that could take the still cool March air. Nothing came to mind.

Edward held the door open for me and placed his hand on the small of my back urging me forward. All the voices were quiet now. No one said a word. A slight breeze stirred the hair about my face just as Alice appeared before us.

"You need to come with me, Bella." She sounded very serious, not her usual musical tones. Without explanation, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the stairs then up to her room. I looked nervously back at Edward, but he wouldn't look at me. He was definitely up to something and Alice was his accomplice, his partner in crime.

I was more than a little surprised to find Rosalie waiting in Alice's bathroom. Before I could even begin to form a question, a sentence, the two of them had me stripped naked and then draped me in a short pink satin robe. When I started to protest, they both shoved me onto the chair and began to torture me. Brushes, curling irons, make-up, it was all a blur as the two of them set about their tasks.

"Will one of you please tell me what is going on?" I thought my Barbie-doll guinea pig days were long behind me. My irritation couldn't be concealed as I spoke to each of them, but neither one would answer me. They just continued brushing, fluffing, and painting. I tried to get up and leave, but the damn pixie blocked me and pushed me back into the chair.

"Bella, if I have to, I _will_ chain you down. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It is entirely up to you." Alice had brought her face within an inch of mine. "I know you don't like surprises, but trust me on this, Bella. You'll like this one. So just shut up and sit down. We're almost done."

_Damn, but she's bossy. _I knew better than to cross Alice when she got like this. Experience had taught me to just sit back and let her have her way. Whining wouldn't do any good. She would just ignore me. Trying to fight against her would probably just earn me a good smack to the head with a hairbrush.

"Fine. I'll play nice." It seemed the worse my mood got, the better Alice's became. She was humming some tune I remembered hearing from her stereo and hopping from foot to foot. The two of them suddenly stepped back to survey their handiwork with a critical eye. I couldn't help but squirm as they seemed to dissect me bit by bit.

"Now, Rose and I need to go downstairs. Your outfit is laid out on my bed. Can I trust you to put it on correctly?" Alice zoned out for just a few seconds while she confirmed for herself that I was indeed capable of dressing myself. "OK. Good."

"Wait," I called after them as they opened the door to leave. "Alice, what am I supposed to do? Do I come downstairs when I'm ready?" It wasn't like Alice not to give me very specific instructions.

Alice and Rosalie walked out of the door without a single word. No instructions, no details, they just left me on my own. I thought about jumping out the window and heading back to the cottage. That would be exactly what Alice deserved after torturing me and then just leaving me on my own.

"Don't even think about it, Bella. Emmett is outside my window to catch you and drag you back inside." Alice was just down the hall. She hadn't made it downstairs yet.

_She's bluffing._

I tiptoed silently to the open window and ventured a peek at the ground. There stood Emmett looking up at me wiggling his fingers in an annoying wave. In frustration, I stamped my foot before I swung back toward the big bed to see what the next form of torture would be.

There was something blue lying on the bed, but another thought rushed into my head in the instant before I fully took in Alice's choice for my attire. I could just throw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before heading downstairs. That would really tick off the pixie.

"Don't make me come in there, Bella! As if you'd find any holey, sweat pants in my closet. Please." Alice was downstairs now, but still keeping tabs on my progress. I heard Edward's exasperated sigh at my stalling.

Edward was waiting for me and this was his idea. _Crap._ He had planned something special, gotten Alice and Rose to help, and I was acting like a brat.

With my eyes closed, I let my shield drift out from my mind, down the winding staircase, in search of Edward's light. When I felt him within my protective covering, I opened my eyes and turned back to the clothing that Alice had put out for me. No doubt it had an impressive designer label that was totally wasted on me. Edward's soft laugh reached out to me in agreement.

_Sorry for being difficult_.

"Alice _was_ being a bit overbearing," he spoke quietly like he was standing right behind me. I imagined that I could smell his sweet breath as he spoke in my ear.

I pulled on the blue dress and the silver, deathtrap shoes that were lying on Alice's bed without really paying attention to what it looked like.

_Did you plan all of this? What is all of this about?_

"Just make sure you take a look at yourself before you come downstairs, love." I knew the rest of the family could hear every word Edward was saying, but the illusion that he and I were alone in this room was hard to resist. "Wait. Don't turn around yet."

_Edward?_

"I don't want to see you till you come downstairs." I swear I could feel his body standing right behind me pressed against my back, brushing the hair away so he could kiss my neck. My body reacted to my illusion-Edward just as my mind did. I wanted both of him now. Edward tried to stifle a moan that my errant thoughts elicited.

_Oops. Sorry._

"Hurry back to me, love." Illusion-Edward's voice whispered against my throat.

_Edward?_

"Yes, Bella?"

_I love you._

"As I love you."

I could hear the family grumbling good-naturedly about our exchange. Reluctantly, I let my shield snap back around me as I twirled around to face the full-length mirror on the opposite wall.

"Wow," the word tumbled over my lips at the reflection I saw in the mirror. "That can't be me."

"Your welcome," came dancing up to my ears when Alice heard my whispered reaction.

The woman standing before me was breathtaking. I couldn't believe that was actually me. It didn't seem conceited to think that way. Alice's magic, Rosalie's skill, and vampire venom were responsible for the vision in the mirror. I was simply appreciating the result.

The look was very simple, nothing extravagant or over the top. But the effect was mesmerizing. Rose had left my hair loose, no complicated style with twists or weaves. My hair fell in loose curls down my back and framed my face. The dark brown of the tresses drew attention to my eyes making them seem very large against the pale skin of my face. Alice had kept the make-up simple, not her usual dramatic style when she was allowed to torture me. A sheer gloss coated my already red lips, mascara lengthened and darkened my lashes, and a sweep of brown shadow made my eye color seem closer to its original chocolate brown.

My human eyes were staring back at me from the mirror. I couldn't look away. My hand touched the mirror, tracing the eyes that I could see staring back at me. I hadn't realized that I had crossed the floor, drawn forward by the ghost of my past.

Voices, impatient voices, began to penetrate my musings bringing me back to the present. I turned on my heel quickly intending to head to the door, but the swirl of fabric around my legs drew my attention to the dress that Alice had selected for me to wear. It was in Edward's favorite shade of blue of course. This was for him after all. Layers of sheer fabric fluttered about me as if it were being stirred by a breeze. Each tiny movement of my body set the skirt dancing.

This skirt made me want to twirl about the room. I couldn't resist giving it a try. The fabric fluttered weightlessly in waves as I spun on my toes and watched my reflection in the mirror. This dress was made for dancing. It would look wonderful floating above my legs as Edward guided us to some music I could now hear in my mind. My body began to sway to the compelling notes of this unfamiliar music as I danced with illusion-Edward in our meadow. _My illusion, my meadow._

A distant tapping finally brought my dancing to a stop when I realized that it was Alice impatiently tapping her toe downstairs. _Damn distractible vampire brain._

"Sorry," I called out loud. Edward's amused chuckle floated to me and got my legs moving toward the door again. Edward was waiting for me downstairs with whatever surprise he had planned.

When I opened the door, the lower level was no longer flooded with light. The house was dark except for the candle light I could see flickering against the walls and reflecting back from the glass wall. All the light was coming from the large living room. Everyone was waiting for me there. Excited voices were murmuring.

Soft music was coming from the hidden speakers throughout the lower level and I realized it was the same song that had been playing in my head just moments before when I imagined Edward and I dancing. It must have already been playing and somehow worked its way into my daydream. The faint chords from the piano reminded me of some other music, something familiar. Two seconds was all it took for me to realize why it seemed familiar. It was my lullaby, but different now. The fabric of the music had changed over the years from its original melancholy end, and now it seemed to be woven through the threads of another musical story.

I paused at the top of the stairs as the music washed over me. My eyes were closed as the notes of the melody brought a flood of memories to play across my mind's eye. With each flash that I watched, I felt my feet take me one step closer to Edward. On the first step, I clearly saw our first kiss after I awoke from my transformation. Edward didn't have to hold back. He didn't have to fear hurting me. It was our first true kiss. Two steps closer, we were standing in the bedroom of our cottage. Edward didn't have to use caution or restraint when we came together and the familiar electric current had hummed through our bodies. Four steps closer, Edward and I were in the clearing for the baseball game watching as Renesmee had grown before our eyes.

This music, this piece that Edward had created was _us_. It was our life together. Two melodies that separately were beautiful and complete, but when joined together they were so much more. I rushed gracefully down the rest of the steps, but skidded to a stop when I saw Edward standing before me.

_He was beautiful._

My breath caught in my throat. My body was frozen in place. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, I couldn't even _think_. There was no one else to catch my eye or cloud my thoughts. Only Edward.

He was standing at the end of the room watching me with the same angel's face that had waited for me under the flowered arch at our wedding. He looked absolutely, devastatingly handsome in a black tuxedo. Gone were the daydreams about dancing, being held in his arms, of twirling around the floor. I just wanted to fly across the space and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his soft, smiling lips forever.

My sight went dark. I couldn't see Edward anymore. I realized that someone had come to stand in front of me and was blocking my line of sight, keeping me from seeing the most important thing in my world. I could feel impatience growing in me. Whoever it was would not move. I just wanted to see Edward.

"Bella?" Someone spoke my name softly. It was that same someone that was not letting me see Edward. I was standing on my toes trying to peek around whoever it was. A soft chuckle rumbled through the massive chest before my eyes as strong fingers closed around my hands. I looked down to see what was trying to distract me and recognized Carlisle's hands that were now clasping mine. As my eyes traveled back to his face, I saw for the first time that he too was dressed in formal attire.

I let myself look around the room finally. The entire family was present with the exception of Renesmee and Jacob. They had gone to La Push earlier in the day. Now I could see that that had been part of Edward's plan for today as well. Rosalie and Emmett were to my left while Alice and Jasper stood to my right. They looked so handsome together. Emmett and Jasper were in their tuxes like Edward and Carlisle. Rosalie was wearing red satin that clung to every one of her curves. I vaguely wondered how she could possibly move in the dress. It seemed so snug. Alice was dressed in black. Her white skin stood out in contrast against the color of her hair that seemed to flow right into the fabric of her gown.

My gaze finally returned to look questioningly into Carlisle's face. His answering smile would have made a mere mortal female swoon at his feet. There was only one smile that could do that to me, and Carlisle was still blocking him from my sight. Moving to my side to tuck my hand in the crook of his arm, Carlisle walked us toward where Edward was still waiting. Esme was by his side. I hadn't even seen her standing there before. I had only had eyes for Edward. Esme's face was glowing, and the lavender gown she wore looked perfect against her skin and hair.

Everyone was smiling at me and watching me as I walked closer to Edward. I didn't want to speak and end the fantasy that this felt like. My eyes never left Edward's face. He was giving nothing away though, just watching me with his angel's smile. I was finally standing in front of my husband, and I still couldn't breath or tear my eyes away from his face.

"Bella, five years ago tonight you called us together to vote on whether or not we wanted you to join our family." Carlisle was speaking to me again. "On that night, it was nearly unanimous in favor of keeping you with us forever. Alice?"

"Yes, I vote yes," her voice was music.

"Jasper?" Carlisle continued around the room.

"Yes," he simply stated but I could hear the warmth in his voice.

"Rosalie?" She had been one of the only two vetoes the last time we stood here for this. But on that night I had started the vote with Edward. "Rosalie, what is your vote now?"

"Oh, what the hell," she muttered at first. "Yes, she can stay."

Carlisle made a show of going around the room and asking each family member for their vote. I heard Alice's musical laughter. Emmett's response was still "hell, yes". Esme and Carlisle voted to keep me as well.

"Edward, what about you, son? Do you want Bella to join our family?" My eyes came back to Edward's glowing face while I held my breath waiting for his answer.

"Yes. Most definitely yes." Edward's voice rang clearly. His eyes were still on my face as he reached out to take my hands in his.

My unbeating heart swelled in my chest. _They still wanted to keep me._ The best I could manage was to choke out a weak _thank you_ around the enormous grin that was threatening to split my face as I looked into each face.

"Now, Bella, since you are the only one of us to willingly choose this _life_," Edward drew my attention back to him with his choice of words, "to choose _us_, I thought this to be a special occasion for you. I know you thought that joining my family deserved to be a black tie event. And that is what I wanted to give you.

"What is your vote, Bella? Do you want to be with me forever?" Edward's voice had dropped to a whisper. His breath brushed my face and the scent drew me into him. My body swayed closer to him and I felt myself drifting in his intoxicating scent.

All the gooey romantic things that I wanted to say were clogged in my throat. There was so much I wanted to say, all the love that I had was bursting in my chest. But I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even think clearly enough to slip my shield around Edward and let him hear all those things that couldn't move past my lips.

"Yes," was all I could manage in a breathless whisper. "You know I dream about being with you forever."

"If you are ready then?" Edward took a step closer to me and placed one hand behind my head while he rested his other one against my waist. My head naturally fell to one side to give Edward access to my throat.

"Yes," I breathed as I clutched the lapels of Edward's jacket. "Yes, I'm ready."

I watched as Edward lowered his head and felt his strong hands pull me in closer to his body, bending me over his arm at my back. His scent was all around me, filling my senses. His breath lingered on my neck above where my pulse had once beat, one of his favorite spots to smell the bouquet of my blood. My heavy eyes snapped open when I felt a sting on my throat, and my breath escaped in a hiss. The current that passed from Edward's lips to my skin was so sharp, so unexpected that I thought for a moment that he had actually bitten me. His lips closed over that sensitive spot and the buzz spread. The roots of my hair were tingling, the breath caught in my throat, my limbs felt heavy, and my stomach began to clench.

It seemed like a brief eternity passed before Edward broke the kiss, and his breath was labored as he raised his dark, hooded eyes to my face. Time seemed to cease as we stared into each other's eyes like we were waiting for something. Waiting for the venom to start the burning that would make me his forever, maybe. We were the only two people in that moment. Edward regained his senses before I did and his eyes smoldered as he took in my dazed expression. I was still totaling dazzled by his honey, lilac scent that swirled around my face.

_Swirl. Swirling. Dancing._

Edward was still holding me close to his body. He was just as affected by the electricity that continued to pass between us as I was. I unclenched my fingers from the lapels of his tuxedo jacket and placed them on either side of his angel face and brought him into my shield. We were safe and alone. No one could get through with their thoughts and disturb us.

_Instead of writhing in pain for three days, will you dance with me?_

"We can dance forever if you want, love," Edward breathed against my skin.

Forever sounds about right.

* * *

_Author's Notes: My story has reached its end. Let me know what you think. _

_Bella's dress: I didn't have an actual dress for the inspiration for the dress. I pictured as a something from an old Fred & Ginger movie._


End file.
